Painful Revelations!
by giddy-scribbler
Summary: This is my first fic, so hope you like it. Huddy of course! Everyone begins acting strange towards House, he and Cuddy begin to get close but she's with another guy, however there is something very suspicious about him. Angst and House gets hurt!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic, so hope you like it. Huddy of course! Everyone begins acting strange towards House, he and Cuddy begin to get close but she's with another guy, however there is something very suspicious about him. Angst and House gets hurt!  
Enjoy!!_

* * *

Wilson brushed his hand through his matted hair. He was exhausted. He had been at the hospital for 48 hours straight, managing to have very few naps only lasting 15 minutes at best. While dating Amber he had neglected some patient files, nothing important just the 'unnecessary paperwork that tags along with the job' as House had once put it. Yet, it still had to be done and Wilson wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Another day and he'd be pretty much up to date, he kept thinking to himself.

Suddenly knocking began once again on his door. Not the sound given when a hand knocks gently, but the fierce sound of wood on wood.

"I told you already, I'm busy." Wilson shouted out knowing it was House again. He had already knocked several times that day. Wilson had locked both doors and closed his blinds after House had barged in and thrown Wilson's paperwork off the balcony when he refused to pay him any attention. No sunlight was also helping his migraine. The constant banging however was not.

"And I told you, I'm not." House replied.

Wilson didn't reply.

"Wilson. Seriously I gotta talk to you."

Again, no answer.

"What is so dam important? You have no one to cure. All your patients will be dead in a month, two if they are lucky!"

House heard Wilson sigh heavily. He was getting to him.

"You know I'm gonna win. I'm not going to go away so easily." House continued to bang on his door. He varied his knocks into various tunes to irritate Wilson as much as possible. Suddenly his pager went off.

"Looks like you are going away... and surprisingly easy!" Wilson finally replied with a smirk on his face.  
"I'll be back!" House shouted in his best imitation of Terminator.

House limped into the clinic where Taub stood with a file and began to pass it to House as he saw him enter.

"This better not be a brat with a runny nose or worse an idiotic teenager who has an STD because she loved him, and he would never do anything to hurt her." House mocked. "When will girls realise we want what's in their pants and fun bag holders, not the packaging."  
"Ok..." Taub began. "Cuddy asked me to give you this, he's in room 4."

Taub walked swiftly away and towards the stairs. House looked stunned. That was weird, he thought. Taub just basically disregarded anything he said, no opinion, no enabling, just the facts. Just like Wilson. Something was going on. And where the hell is Cuddy, he thought. She normally gave him new case files, especially if they appeared in the clinic; hell her office is right there!

House peered into Cuddy's office as he passed to proceed to room 4. It looked locked. It was dark and the blinds were closed. Her assistant wasn't even there. As he opened the door to room 4, he was met with a young man, late twenties at most. He was attractive and obviously a sports fanatic looking at his physic. House peered down at his file.

"Who are you?" The man asked.  
"I'm just bored. Thought I'd have a wander around."  
"Wh.. what?  
"I'm a doctor you idiot. I'm looking at your file aren't I?"

House was surprised with his own outburst. It wasn't witty or funny. Just plain rude. He didn't care, he was rude all the time. But he was still surprised. Needless to say so was the man.

"Where's that woman doctor gone, I thought she was treating me?" The man began asking, hoping to try and get his polite doctor back.

House rubbed his head. How was he supposed to know which doctor he had apart from the fact she was female? What a moron, but he refrained from saying it.

"Name?"  
"Ted Rogers."  
"Christ... Not your name, the other doctors name. I know yours it's written in this file. What isn't written in this file however is that you were in the football team in school and college."  
"How... how did you know that?"  
"It really isn't rocket science. So name?"  
"Think it was Sarah, or possibly Jackie. No Debra!"  
"That's it." House got up and began to limp towards the exit. He was nearly done for the day anyway. Well it was two pm. He showed up for four hours at least, he thought.

Suddenly he heard the man say something else.

"I know her last name was Cuddy though."

House rubbed his head in frustration. "I'll go see where she's got to."

House slammed the case file down onto the nurses' station. Brenda the head nurse jumped out of skin. She looked up and tutted seeing House peering back at her.

"Cuddy?"  
"Gone for the day." She replied.  
"I gathered," House said pointing his cane towards her office. Of course she left it but never locked up and darkened unless she had left. "Where?"  
"Don't know." She replied shortly.  
"The Dean of the hospital leaves way too early and no one thinks to ask why or where she is going?"  
"Just like you said, she is the Dean. What is it my place to ask?"  
"Well that's true. You do have absolutely no place in this hospital."  
"Screw you!"

Brenda marched off towards an exam.

"You will always have a place in my heart though!" House shouted after her. Seeing Brenda stick her finger up behind her back just before she entered the room made him giggle slightly to himself. He loved pissing Brenda off. But he was missing his afternoon banter with his favourite doctor, and he was intent on getting it.

House rode the elevator to his floor and marched towards his office. He opened the door and flung the case file at his ducklings as he walked inside.

"I gave this to you." Taub said.  
"And you work for me." House replied bluntly.  
"Run a CT scan. I think the idiot... well I hope the idiot banged his head as that would conclude his first symptom."  
"Which is?" Thirteen wondered.  
"I just said. He's an idiot. A bang to the head will hopefully explain why he's an idiot. Maybe we should get you one too. Or is idiocy a side-effect of your Huntingdon meds?"  
"Nice." Thirteen grabbed the file and headed towards the door where the others began to follow.

"Wait..." House began. "I just insulted you."  
"Your point?" She asked.  
"I always insult people, but I get a response. Even if it's not a comment back about my life, it's at least a 'screw you.' Or a hand gesture or anything?"  
"Yer... Anyway, I'm off to run this test."

The four of them left leaving House speechless. He had had enough. He was bored! No one was playing his games and his ducklings often did ignore him but they always had a comment or opinion eventually. But this had been all day! Well the four hours he had been there. He missed his bitching buddy Wilson and his argumentative girl Cuddy. Where was she? And why was he blatantly ignoring him for no reason, well no new reason.

House marched round the corner to Wilson's office and was just about to pound on the door when it opened. Wilson stood shocked and tried to slam it shut but House managed to get his cane in the way.

"You know this could be classed as cripple abuse. There really should be a helpline for us."  
"House, go away. I really need to work."  
"So why were you about to leave."  
"Unfortunately, unlike Cuddy I don't have a toilet in my office."

House barged his left side suddenly into the door which caught Wilson off guard sending him flying towards his desk and House full ability to limp into his office.

"Talking of the she-devil. Where is she?"  
"Don't know. Thought she was working?"  
"Now I know you are lying."  
"How?" Wilson asked sitting back down at his desk while House jumped onto his couch.  
"If you don't know, then why also comment and say you think she is working. Something is going on, and it involves you two."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"And my ducklings are involved. The only one who seems to be true to me is Brenda."  
"The nurse in the clinic?"  
"Yer. At least I can trust her."  
"Sorry to break this to you, but she hates your guts."  
"Exactly."  
"One day I'll understand you. Now that your little show is out of the way, Can I please be left alone, I need to finish all this work and I need the toilet." Wilson stood up and headed for his door.  
"I know your keeping something from me but you want to tell me."  
"Is that so..." and with that Wilson left his office.

House limped fast after him, still talking.

"You can't keep a secret so you locked yourself away. Same with the ducklings. Taub for some reason feels like he has to tell the truth even when his wife has no suspicion and buys him a shit-hot car."  
"What has that got to do..."  
"Nothing. Just he's a crap liar. And I wanted to spread the gos."

Wilson rolled his eyes, both of them still walking towards the stairs.

"Thirteen, well she's a woman, they thrive off the truth. Kutner, adopted and Foreman..."  
"Wait because Kutner was adopted he is a crap liar?" Wilson stopped at the top of the stairs.  
"Yer." House replied like it was an obvious statement. " And Foreman, well he just rolls his eyes at me constantly anyway, and likes playing his little role as Cuddy's lapdog. So I guess no change in him."

Wilson began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey!" House shouted after.  
"Just leave Cuddy alone, ok." He replied and walked off.

House was left stunned. What did that mean? Was Wilson generally saying that or was it a clue to where Cuddy actually was. House could not be more confused. But now it was a puzzle, and he was going to solve it.

* * *

_Hope your enjoying it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Any advice or reviews would be great! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OK here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy..._

* * *

His motorbike screeched as it came to a sudden halt outside of Cuddy's house.  
As he took his helmet off, he could see Cuddy walking from her bedroom to her lounge. He noticed her hair was wet and she was wearing a white dressing gown.

Cuddy felt awful. Her head was pounding. She had already been sick several times at the hospital that day so thought it was best she left. She informed Brenda and Wilson of her whereabouts, but asked them not to tell House. She really didn't want him to come knocking on her door... not only for that reason.

"Here take these." Cuddy told Phil as she walked into her lounge.  
"What are they?" Phil asked.

"Just some paracetomol, hopefully get rid of that headache. It's helping me."  
"I'm sorry babe, I hate that it's my fault your ill."  
"Shut up." She said and playfully nudged Phil as she sat down on the sofa with him.

Phil was an attractive man. He was in his mid-forties with dark hair that was beginning to show a few greys. His eyes shone a rich blue and he had a smile that would make you instantly smile in return. Cuddy had been out on two dates with him and a third that happened last night. He stayed over and they woke up both feeling dreadful. A mixture of alcohol and the flu, plus being up, a good majority of the night. When she left in the morning, he was still fast asleep so she left him a note letting him know where she had gone, and she would probably be back early. It was up to him if he stayed, and he did.

Suddenly an infamous knock came from her door. The sound of wood on wood.

"Oh no..." Cuddy sighed putting her head in her hands. "OK, whatever happens just... just be prepared ok."

Phil nodded, unaware of what Cuddy was talking about. She got up and moved to the front door, she didn't need to look through the peephole.

"You should be at work." Cuddy exclaimed opening the door.  
"So should you."  
"I'm sick."  
"You've been sick before and still came in. You had another reason to come home. You're just using the 'I'm sick' excuse to actually get back here."  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"You're not at the hospital. There are only really two places you go to."  
"Yer, ok. Bye bye House." She began to close the door when he stuck his cane in between.  
"What now?"  
"You not gonna let me in?" House leaned down slightly so there lips were only inches away.

Phil heard the clamber of his cane against the door and thought he better check on Lisa.

"Lisa, you alright?" He asked peering into House's view. House stood up straight and glared at the man in sight.  
"Yer, it's just my ass of an employee." She stated to Phil and then turned back to House "Who should be at work!"  
"So you came home for this idiot."  
"Idiot? What's with the harsh comments? You don't even know me." Phil asked. He immediately didn't like this man. In fact, he hated him just by first glance. Not only had he just called him an idiot, but when he saw the two of them together he noted on how close their faces were. But he wasn't going to rise to it; he was going to play Mr. Nice Guy. He wanted Lisa after all.  
"Don't Phil. He's really not worth it." Cuddy interrupted.

House felt a sharp stab in his stomach. He bantered with Cuddy all the time but hearing those words said so forcefully and with no hint of humour, it actually hurt. He thought he was worth something to Cuddy, just a little something. Surely he did, otherwise she would have fired him a long time ago. Or was it just because he was a good doctor. Didn't she care. After their kiss a couple of weeks ago, he would have thought there is something between them, even if it did only happen because she was vulnerable. House's head was about to explode from over-thinking.

House turned to leave without saying another word. He heard Cuddy sigh and close the door. He looked back through the living room window where he saw Phil smirking at him as he closed the curtains.

House didn't like him one bit. Who was he to just stroll in here and take Cuddy off him? It wasn't because he was jealous.  
"Ok, maybe a little." He admitted to himself but not fully understanding why. Nor would he let another living sole hear that, he thought. But it was that smug smile and something about his eyes. House believe it or not, was a little scared. A shiver shot down his spine as he hopped on the bike and left for the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, House was on his way to the cafeteria after seeing Wilson leave his office, assuming that's where he was heading.

"Wait House, what test should we run then?" Kutner shouted after House before he got in the elevator. The man in the clinic was admitted after his CT scan was clear.  
"Don't. It's Lupus."  
"Seriously?" Kutner asked finally catching up.

House hopped into the elevator and said nothing as the door closed leaving Kutner extremely confused.

"He says it's Lupus." Kutner said walking back into the office.  
"It's never Lupus." Thirteen commented.  
"What. He just told you the answer with no metaphor that enables us to work it out?" Taub realised.  
"That means it either isn't Lupus and he wants us to work it out or it is Lupus and he has something on that is more important than this patient." Foreman clarified, "Test him for Lupus."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat down at Wilson's table and took a few of his fries. Suddenly the waitress headed over and laid down an extra bowl of fries in front of House.

"I saw you following me." Wilson commented.  
"You got these for me! How considerate," House mocked and continued to take Wilson's fries instead of his own.  
"I just got you your own, hands off!"  
"I didn't ask you to get me my own. I don't want them. I want yours."

Wilson didn't have the strength to argue, he finally finished his work but he was still awfully tired.

"Phil seems nice."  
"Yer, Cuddy deserves..." Wilson stopped speaking when he realised House had tricked him.  
"So you did know about him. And my ducklings I assume. How long?"  
"Yer, I told them and a couple of days."  
"No how long has Cuddy been with the idiot."  
"I thought you just said he seemed nice. And about a week I think."

House sighed realising he was the last to be informed about Cuddy's new attraction. He was worried for a second, why didn't he figure it out earlier? Now was not the time though.

"I don't like him. How many dates have I missed? I need to catch up on my interruptions."  
"See this is exactly why you shouldn't know. Why can't Cuddy be with another guy? We all know your jealous and want her for yourself but until you grow some balls that ain't happening. And she certainly shouldn't have to wait for you. She deserves to be happy."  
"Me jealous, you should have just heard yourself."  
"Don't deflect."  
"Don't deny."

Wilson sighed and continued eating.

"How many dates have they been on?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to know."  
"I gathered that, but why?"  
"I told you I don't like this guy."  
"Because he has something you want."  
"Yer but... I mean no, it's just something about him."

House's slip didn't go by Wilson. Nor House who was cursing himself in his head.

"So on top of your jealousy, you don't like the guy she is dating. Shocking." Wilson half laughed.  
"No, he..." House couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell Wilson about his smug face and how he was scared. He didn't know why. It's just how he felt.  
"He what? You just want him to have a major fault so Cuddy breaks it off. Forget it House, she seems pretty happy with Phil. So either get over it or do something drastic to win her over. It's as simple as that."  
"Ok then." House got up and put the rest of Wilson's fries onto his own bowl and left. Wilson sighed at his lack of food. He was also worried about House's next move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of weeks, whenever House could find an excuse to go to Cuddy's he did. He wanted her to spend as little time with Phil as possible, which was hard seeing how he seemed to always be over.

It would range from all times during the evening and generally be about his cases. But the last couple of days, he would pop in on his way home from work as he had been staying at the hospital even later than Cuddy with a new case which seemed near impossible to diagnose. He realised going round to Cuddy's helped relieve his stress and in truth he enjoyed her company.

"So no better?" Cuddy asked as she led House into her living room and sitting down on her couch.  
"No, every treatment seems to make him die faster." House said, still standing.  
"Here." Cuddy handed him a glass of scotch.  
"Where's the idiot?"  
"Such an imaginative name. And he's not here. We had an argument."  
"That explains why you're in your sweats, on the juice with a cheesy movie on the TV. Are you watching Sleepless in Seattle?"  
"Yer."  
"Really?"  
"Shut up, I am a girl after all."  
"Could have fooled me."

Cuddy let out a small laugh as she threw a cushion at him hitting his crotch.

"What did little Greg ever do to you?" House acted as if he had been really hurt.  
"Nothing." She said with a huge smirk on her face.  
"That's not what you said when..." House began to reference the time they had been together a long, long time ago now.  
"Girls can fake it you know." She interrupted.  
"Ouch. Claws are out tonight. Well you could let me try again." House said as he sat next to Cuddy on her sofa.  
"I don't think so Hou..." before she could finish his name, House's lips had met hers and without hesitation she began to kiss him back.

They finally broke apart.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked.  
"Well if you don't know..."  
"You know what I mean," she interrupted.

He didn't give her an answer. Instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers and they began to kiss again. He leaned over her and they were now both lying on her sofa, never breaking the kiss as Cuddy began to unbutton his shirt. They were so focused on each other that neither heard the key in the lock or the slight slam of the door.

Phil had noticed House's motorbike outside. He wasn't happy. He hadn't been pleased with House's continuous visits which is the reason why Cuddy and him had argued earlier that day. Cuddy was his now, and no one was going to take that away.

"You whore!" He shouted as he walked into the living room.

Cuddy and House looked up startled. Cuddy immediately pushed House off her forgetting they were on such a small sofa which sent House tumbling to the floor.

"Shit, House are you ok." Cuddy asked concerned more about House than being caught by Phil. He groaned in pain on the floor.  
"He won't be soon." Phil responded as he headed towards House.

Cuddy stood up in between the two men.

"Phil, stop. It was my fault. I thought we had broken up." Cuddy lied. If she was honest though, things hadn't been working out and she was going to end it tomorrow.  
"Bullshit. We had an argument."  
"Yer that's all we've been doing. We both knew it wasn't working out."  
"Because of that cripple there."

House was now on his feet and heading towards Phil, arm back ready to punch him.

"House, can you leave. I need to speak to Phil."  
"I'm not leaving you with him." House stated. He still felt there was something not ringing true about the man, and he feared for Cuddy's safety.  
"House just leave!"

Phil was holding back every urge to hit House. He wanted him dead at that very moment. But he knew he would never get Cuddy if he showed his true self. House was being hurried out by Cuddy. He turned to her on her doorstep.

"Cuddy, wait..." he said.  
"Quickly..." she waited.  
"Nothing."

House walked head down towards his motorbike. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He thought he should stay, but Cuddy would be ok, wouldn't she? He looked back and saw the two of them arguing though the window. It was heated but nothing to worry about, he thought. If only he had seen through the window a few seconds later as he drove off on his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for all the reviews! Glad your enjoying it! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but that's always the best way lol! Well at least I didn't leave it a week for the next update. So here it is..._

* * *

"I need a brain biopsy." House barged through Cuddy's door. She looked down at her paperwork.  
"Fine."  
"Fine? No question."  
"Nope. I'm sure you have a good reason."

House noted on her fixed position. He limped closer to her and sat down on the seat opposite her.

"Look at me." House demanded.

She knew she couldn't hide it, and if she did it would look worse. As she looked up he could see his shocked face and a flash of concern glace briefly over it.

"Shit." House said leaning over to Cuddy's face and stroking her right cheek, seeing a huge bruise covering her cheek and her right eye was slightly raised. He hadn't meant to show so much concern, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Cuddy had been hit by that bastard, which if he had stayed there, wouldn't have happened. He just hoped that's all he did.

"It's nothing."  
"Well at least you told him where to go."  
"Who?" Cuddy acted innocently.  
"Phil, who do you think! Did you report him?"  
"Why would I?"  
"What the fuck?" House was surprised by her reactions. "Because of that!" and he pointed to her face.  
"Oh, I walked into my bedroom door."

He couldn't believe Cuddy was giving him the 'walked into the door' excuse.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?"  
"Yes, because it's the truth. Now let me get back to work. I got to get this done as Phil's coming to meet me for lunch."

House could not believe his ears.

"You're still seeing him?"  
"Yes, after you left, we talked. I realised I was being silly before, and I should give it a go."  
"But what about..." House stopped. He desperately wanted to say 'us,' but it was evident Cuddy didn't feel the same. Or did she. The way she kissed him last night, no one could fake those feelings. She didn't want Phil, she wanted him.  
"Us?" Cuddy finished. "What us House? How many years has it been since we've been playing this stupid game? I have a chance with Phil. Now please, just leave."

House stood just staring at her, not understanding the words coming out of her mouth. Maybe she did walk into a door? Cuddy, well the Cuddy he thought he knew, would never stand for a guy to push her around, she was too strong, his Cuddy. Something was up.

"Lisa..." House almost whispered. Cuddy gasped slightly at him using her first name. She knew he was about to say something serious. "Just tell me, clarify, did he hurt you?"

House immediately saw the longing in her eyes; pleading him for his help.

"Don't you think I would do something if he did?" Cuddy lied.

House know knew she was lying. Not giving him a straight answer and her eyes spoke volumes and ultimately the truth. He just didn't understand why. He didn't say another word but just left her office and the hospital. As he approached his bike, he swallowed a few vicodin. He might need them, he thought.

When he left, Cuddy burst into tears. She wanted to run to House and hug him. She felt safe with him and knew he would protect her. Phil knew this too, and used the only thing he could to keep Cuddy. Hurt House.

_The Previous Night..._

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Phil screamed.  
"Phil there wasn't. This was the first time. I thought we were over. It was obvious we weren't getting along."  
"Yer because of that fucking cripple!"  
"Not only because of him..."  
"What else?"  
"You know what else Phil. Your temper..."  
"This you mean?" Phil asked as he violently swung at Cuddy. She fell to the floor, hitting her side on the coffee table as she fell sending the scotch she and House were drinking crashing. She lay stunned one hand holding her face and the other her ribs.

She couldn't say anything, not even cry when Phil picked her back up to her feet and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Lisa," he lied whispering in her ear. "But if anything like this happens again, House is a dead man." He continued to whisper sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Wh.. what?" Is all Cuddy could manage to say.  
"Leave me, or go anywhere near the cripple... I'll kill him."

With that he turned away and left the house. Cuddy finally let her emotions show; she fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out until there was nothing left.

The mention of House being killed sent all rationalised thoughts to go haywire in her mind. Rational Cuddy would go to the police, tell House, tell Wilson... just tell someone. Have bodyguards if needed. But all those thoughts weren't processing. She was scared, not for herself but for House.

* * *

House pulled up outside Cuddy's house and noted Phil's car wasn't there. He thought he might as well have a look inside. Maybe there was a clue to why Cuddy was hiding the truth. The key remained in its usual place so he opened the door and placed it back under the flowerpot. House walked into the lounge, and saw smashed glass everywhere and a large stain of scotch. This was proof enough for House that something happened last night.

Suddenly his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. Wilson.

"Yep?" House answered.  
"Where are you?"  
"Not at the hospital."  
"I gathered that, been looking at all your usual spots. I know something's up since you left a half eaten sandwich and cola in coma guys' room."  
"How do you know that was me? Maybe he woke and was a bit peckish?"  
"House..."  
"Why you calling Jimmy?"  
"Cuddy, she's got a broken rib."  
"What?!"  
"I saw her walking and struggling to walk the stairs so I made her get an x-ray. She's fine, just a bit sore, but thought I should let you know."  
"I'm on my way."

House was furious. He looked back into the lounge. He noticed the coffee table was askew and assumed that is the possible reason for Cuddy's broken rib. Suddenly he heard a key in the lock. A shiver went down his spine. He knew it wasn't Cuddy, therefore there was only one other possibility. He quickly thought of the possibility that it was her mother, which normally would be his idea of a nightmare, but in this instance he begged for it to be her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Phil shouted.  
"Wanted to sniff through Cuddy's underwear drawer."  
"Been there." Phil replied smugly.

This got House's temper to sky rocket through the roof. Only he was allowed to snoop through her underwear drawer. Phil walked up to House. He was of similar height so the two men were now glaring into one another's eyes.

"Just leave her alone."  
"Why would I do that? Give up my little Cuddles. I don't think so. I love Lisa." Phil laughed.

He did not just use his pet name for Cuddy, House glared violently at the man.

"Yer love to use her as a punching bag. If you think I'm going to let you near her again..."  
"You're what?"

House swung a punch at Phil causing him to tumble to the floor. In his anger House had dropped his cane which Phil grabbed from the floor and swung at House's bad leg. House screamed in pain as he fell and tears welled up in his eyes. Phil now stood towering above House and rubbing his cheek.

"Bad idea. Now I have evidence you assaulted me. No one is going to know if I do this." Phil pushed House's cane down hard on his missing muscle. He leaned on top of it to add extra pressure. House couldn't stop screaming in pain. It was unbearable, tears flowed down his face. He hated crying, but it was a spontaneous reaction from the amount of pain he was in, he thought he was going to pass out any second. In fact he wished for the relief to be unconscious.

"Now get the fuck out!" Phil screamed as he relieved the pressure of the cane that was still digging into House's scar.

House couldn't say anything; he was in too much pain. He struggled awfully to his feet and left as fast as possible. There was no way he was going to let that psycho near Cuddy again. He had to tell her what happened. He had to protect her. House wiped his face clear as he hopped onto his motorcycle. As he sped off, Phil looked out of Cuddy's window with the biggest grin on his face...

"Safe journey..." He laughed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks once again for the reviews, love reading your comments! Here's part 4..._

"Car pileup, we have seven car crash victims, two pedestrians and a motorcycle crash victim, ETA 2 minutes." Cameron shouted to the other ER staff.

The doctors and nurses rushed around the ER to get everything prepared for the incoming victims. As one ambulance pulled up a man was brought out on a stretcher swearing and shouting.

"The arsehole didn't stop!" The man was shouting to the paramedics.  
"Broken tibia, and fractured ribs. Needs a head CT." One of the paramedics told Cameron.  
"Thanks." Cameron said and began to wheel him in as the man still swore about the idiot who didn't stop.  
"He just ran straight through the red light."  
"Who?" Cameron asked.  
"The arse on the motorcycle!"

Cameron didn't think twice anything about this or who it could be, until the next ambulance arrived.

"He's critical." The paramedic shouted as the doors of the ambulance swung open.

As the man was wheeled out Cameron didn't notice who he was at first. His face had several lacerations and a deep head wound made the man's hair a crimson shade. She turned his face and noticed a scar on the man's neck as well as a small one on his nose.

"Shit!" She shouted taking a step back. "It's House!"  
"Doctor House?" The paramedic had also missed the identity.  
"Yes! Was he unconscious when you found him?"  
"Yes. He stopped breathing in the ambulance; we got him back after a minute. He has internal bleeding," The paramedic said as he lifted House's now blood stain top while Cameron aided him into the Emergency room. "A severe head injury and he needs a full work up."

She told the doctors to get a room prepped as she wheeled him into surgery.

"Chase!" She called out seeing him rushing around the wounded victims being rushed into the ER as he made his way to the surgical room Cameron had just left  
"It's House."  
"Where?" He asked as he began to push the door open.  
"Your next patient."

Chase walked in and saw House lying on the surgical table. He gasped as he began to prepare for surgery while looking over his injuries.

Cameron immediately paged Wilson, but he stormed into the ER just as she sent it. News travelled fast around the hospital.

"Where is he?" Wilson asked seeing Cameron while looking at the page.  
"Just been taken into surgery, Chase is in there."  
"How bad?" Wilson dreaded the answer.  
"He has a severe head injury, several lacerations and internal bleeding. He stopped breathing in the ambulance for about a minute." She sighed, the full extent of his injuries finally hitting her.  
"My god... why... what happened. He should have been at work!"  
"He was involved in a car pileup. And I have a feeling he was the one who caused the crash. He apparently went through a red light."  
"Oh god." Wilson sighed. "It's my fault." He collapsed on a waiting seat. Cameron sat beside him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I rang him, not long ago. Told him about Cuddy. She has a broken rib, I rang House and told him. He said he would come straight back to the hospital. When I think about it, he sounded worried."  
"James, that's not your fault." She put an arm around him. "What happened to Cuddy? I saw that bruise on her face. I didn't want to ask."  
"She walked into a door."  
"Pretty hard to break a rib also."  
"Hmmm, I found that odd too."  
"And House sounding worried is no surprise there. We all know there is something between those two."  
"No... I mean I know that, but he sounded worried as in scared."  
"House? Scared?" Cameron didn't think that was possible.

Suddenly House's team burst through into the ER with Cuddy following holding her side.

"Cuddy, you should be resting." Wilson said standing and walking towards her.  
"I'm fine, how's House?" It was clear she had tears in her eyes, but she was a professional, and wouldn't cry. At least not in front of her peers.

Cameron explained the situation. Cuddy fell into one of the waiting seats with her head in her hands. She felt guilty. She didn't know why, and knew she shouldn't but it didn't stop that feeling from being there.

"Why would he be so stupid to run a red light?" Cuddy asked. House was a risk taker, but he wasn't stupid.  
Wilson still believed it was because he was rushing back to check on Cuddy, but he didn't say anything. He was sidetracked by two policemen walking into the ER towards the main desk.

"I'm guessing this is for me." Cuddy said as she carefully got to her feet holding her side. "Cameron can you come with me as you know more about the accident than myself right now."  
"Sure."

The two woman left House's team and Wilson waiting. Suddenly Taub, Thirteen and Kutner got a page.

"I'm guessing your patients no better?" Wilson stated.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can." Kutner tapped Wilson on the shoulder as they left.

Wilson was left alone with his thoughts. It suddenly hit him that House could die. His injuries were serious. The cracked skull was what worried him most; it hadn't even been a year since his last accident. This made Wilson think of Amber and that combined with the current situation got a hold of him, and one silent tear fell gracefully down his face.

"Wilson!" Cuddy suddenly called.

He wiped away the solitary tear, straightened his white coat and walked towards the girls.

"Is it possible you can help Cameron and the rest of the doctors here? There are more casualties on their way in. Patients are being re-directed here as Princeton aren't accepting any more victims. There has been a possible meningitis outbreak."  
"Oh god... yes of course I can."  
"Thanks James." Cuddy brushed her hand through her hair and returned to her discussion with the policemen.

They wanted to talk to victims to get an understanding of what happened.

"Sure, just make sure you don't get in my staffs way and if they say the patients are too unwell to currently talk then please leave the interview for another time."  
"Of course Dr. Cuddy. Thank you." One of the men replied as they began their investigation.

* * *

Two hours had passed and House was still in surgery. A complication had caused it to run longer than expected as well as House going into cardiac arrest twice. Cuddy stayed in the ER to assist but ultimately to stay as close to House as possible and hear the updates. Chase then suddenly emerged from surgery, his eyes puffy, hair matted and generally looking exhausted. She immediately walked over to him hoping his puffy eyes were due to constant rubbing rather than crying.

"So?" She asked nervously.  
"He went into cardiac arrest..."  
Cuddy gulped, this is a way that many doctors begin to tell family's that the patient didn't make it.  
"Is he alive!" She nearly screamed.  
"Yes. Sorry." Chase apologised for not making this clear to start with. "But he went into cardiac arrest again. That's three times in total, so I'm worried about brain damage due to..."  
"Lack of oxygen, yes I am a doctor." Cuddy abruptly interrupted.  
"Yes, sorry." Chase was afraid of Cuddy at the best of times. "He has a few broken ribs, surprisingly nothing else was broken. We stopped the internal bleeding, but one of his liver was badly damaged. However we repaired the artery and it seems to be on the mend. Only time will tell."

Cuddy sat down slightly relieved but still worried if he would ever wake up and if he did would he have brain damage. Suddenly she remembered...

"What about his skull fracture?"  
"It wasn't as bad as last time. However he has swelling and a good number of stitches but it should be fine. We can't tell now until he wakes up."  
"Thanks." Cuddy said weakly.

Chase left as fast as possible. He was off to tell Cameron and anyone else who wanted to know. Wilson saw him and ran to his side to get the verdict.

Cuddy wanted to burst into tears, and she would have if the sound of her name hadn't put her back into her professional frame of mind.

"Doctor Cuddy." A tall man, who must have been in his mid-forties called, walking over to her.  
"Yes?" She said straightening her coat as she stood.  
"I'm Detective Roberts." He showed her his badge.  
"Hello." She shook the man's hand.  
"I understand that the patient you have here who was on the motorcycle is in fact one of your doctors."  
"Yes he is. Doctor House. I'm afraid you can't talk to him now. He's just being brought out of surgery and still unconscious."  
"I understand. Of course I would like to talk to him but we have some other business that is quite worrying."  
"Wh.. what?" Cuddy asked nervously.  
"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Doctor House?"

Cuddy didn't know what to say. He pissed off thousands of people before; the list was actually quite long.

"I know Dr. House has some very unique opinions and has never been complemented for his bedside manner. In truth he has upset a few people, but not many who would actually want to hurt him. He annoys patient's family, but ultimately he cures them, and that's all they want. Unless outside of the hospital...what, why would you ask?"  
"Should we sit down?" The detective and Cuddy both sat down.

Cuddy nodded and sat next to him waiting.

"We have spoken to a large number of the patients admitted. They all say that Doctor House ran a red light. One eye-witness however says he swears he saw Dr. House apply the brakes, yet there was no sign he did as the road was clear of skid marks. We have checked over surveillance cameras and our team has looked over his bike. I'm afraid to say but it looks like someone cut his brakes. Which now makes this attempted murder."

Cuddy gasped. Her mind was racing with thoughts of House, how was he, would he wake up, who would want to kill him, why was he not in the hospital in the first place, is it her fault. She didn't know why it could be her fault but she still felt guilty. Then it suddenly hit her. Someone had already threatened to kill him and hurt her, but why would Phil do this when she agreed to stay with him. Again rational Cuddy was buried way down in her subconscious and she neglected to tell the detective of Phil just yet.

"Doctor Cuddy?" The detective repeated after she didn't respond to his first call. She turned her head. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, errr I'm fine, just a bit shocked."  
"Well that's understandable. There is nothing much more we can do until we can talk to Doctor House. So we'll be off. Can you keep us informed."  
"Of course. Thanks." She said and he as well as the other policeman began to leave the building.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's part 5! Thanks again for all the reviews, love that your enjoying it. Poor House, i can tell you it'll get worse before he sees a light at the end of the tunnel. It's not an easy road ahead for Cuddy either. (ooo poisoned?!? good idea lol- well Phil has more in store for the pair- and maybe not just House and Cuddy)_

_Only a short chapter to keep the suspense up! But will make up for it and get a bigger chapter up hopefully for tomorrow! Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing he noticed was a hum of voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying, just a low mumble. Then every so often a sharp beep would cut in, and it increasingly got louder. It wasn't a sound he could forget, and he noted his heart was beating at a steady rate. Slowly his hearing became clearer but he was reluctant to open his eyes. He knew the bright light wouldn't help the worsening pain in his head, thigh, abdomen- in fact everything hurt, and really hurt. He wished to himself he wasn't on morphine because if he was and he could still feel this amount of pain, it wasn't a good sign.

"Cuddy go home."  
"I am. I'm just checking on him before I leave."

Wilson knew she was lying; she was planning on staying the night again. House still hadn't woken from the previous day and it was becoming a worrying sign.

"You look exhausted."  
"Thanks James."  
"Well least you don't look as bad as him." He signalled towards House's bed.

Cuddy sighed.

"If he wasn't such an ass at times and just stayed in the hospital and done his work like every other employee this wouldn't have happened."

"It'd be nice... if you guys did your gossiping... out of earshot." House grumbled, his voice awfully course, he was even shocked at how it differed. His eyes remained closed.  
"Oh look the ass is back." Wilson half chuckled. He was still worried he could have brain damage, but the recognition of their voices was a good start.

"House," Cuddy rushed to his side. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Jennifer Lopez, oh please be JLo." House spoke, voice still rough.  
"House, seriously we're worried about brain damage."  
"The she-devil who runs this hospital, if I am in Plainsboro that is, with the hot bod and the giant, I mean seriously huge, ass."  
"Lucky we know you." Cuddy half smiled. Wilson also let out a small laugh.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Wilson asked standing at the foot of his bed realising they were still shut.  
"It hurts..."  
"What does?" Cuddy asked.  
"Everything, my head and thigh being the forerunners. Abdomen a close second."  
"On a scale of 1-10?" Wilson was worried, House was already on a high morphine dose.  
"62."  
"Seriously House." Cuddy was also worried.  
"8" He replied. He was a stone's throw away from screaming in agony. He just hoped it wouldn't get that bad.

Then he remembered. Everything seemed to flash in front of his eyes. The visit to Cuddy's house, Phil, then the accident. He remembered pushing down on the brakes but they never stopped him. He saw the red light but couldn't stop, he tried to swerve away from an oncoming car but couldn't. The bike went too low and it scooted out from under him leaving himself also skidding along the harsh road at 50mph right into the car. The last thing he remembered was hitting the bonnet and then the roof, he must have passed out after that.

"Cuddy!" He shouted while opening his eyes, he had to tell her!  
"Oh my god House," Cuddy said looking into his eyes. "You're jaundice."

Well that explains the pain in his lower stomach, House thought to himself.

"Nurse." Wilson shouted out."Let's get you to surgery." He looked at House.

House started to feel the pain rise and screamed in agony as he begun to be wheeled out of his room. Cuddy ran alongside as the bed was pushed and House suddenly grabbed her hand. He felt a flush of nausea wash over him, sweat glistened on his face and he knew he was about to pass out any second.

"Stay.... stay away from...Phil..." Phil's name was whispered so low Cuddy was unsure she heard him right.

House was suddenly sick all over Cuddy. She gasped when she saw her clothes and looked at a now unconscious House. Tears welled up, not for the fact he had just been sick or her, in fact she wished it was sick... it was blood. And a lot of it. Even though he had slipped into unconsciousness a continuously flow of blood continued to stream out of his mouth.

* * *

Cuddy slammed her door shut. She was furious. House was back in surgery and would be for a couple of hours so she decided to do something she thought was productive- also ignoring House's plea.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Phil asked noticing her face red and near fuming.  
"Get out, get out of here now!" Cuddy screamed.  
"What happened?" Phil touched her arm.  
"Don't fucking touch me! Now get out of my house!" She noticed Phil's bruise and she didn't think twice on who had put the mark there. She smiled inwardly.  
"I thought we discussed this? House..."  
"Yer you wouldn't hurt House! So why the fuck is he in hospital as a victim of attempted murder!"

Cuddy stormed away from him but he held onto her arm tightly and tugged her round. A sharp pain rose in her side as she was awkwardly pulled but that was nothing compared to the pain in her wrist as Phil was pulling it back at an impossible angle, never letting go of his grip.

"Fuck off! Let go of me!" Cuddy screamed and struggled. She was strong, but no match for Phil who suddenly pinned her against the wall.

"You see this." He pointed to his bruise. "The cripple did this! Proof! What proof do you have against me cutting House's brake line on his motorcycle? Oops, I've said too much."  
"You bastard!"  
"Consider this a warning. I'm assuming he's still alive from your anger and not crying in a bundle on the floor. Next time, if he comes near me, if you go near him, if you leave me, I'll finish the job."  
"Why are you doing this?" Cuddy began to sob still pinned between the psycho and the wall.  
"Why? Does me having no motive scare you. The fact that there may actually be some serious psychos out there who do this for fun. Well that'll be our lil secret yer."

Phil began to unzip his trousers. Oh how much Cuddy longed to knee him in the crotch, she tried her best but Phil deflected the attack and punched her in the stomach.

"Now that kind of thing just won't do."

Cuddy gasped trying to catch her breath from being winded. Silent tears fell down her face as Phil began to strip her bare. She tried to get free several times but Phil would retaliate with another punch. There was nothing else she could do, she was pinned under the psycho and even if she did escape his grip she didn't doubt Phil's threat. He had already caused House untold damage. She unwillingly was shoved towards her bedroom and cried silently throughout the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, thank you for all you reviews. I hope I explained Cuddy's thoughts a bit better in this one and why she didn't immediately rush out on Phil or go to the detective. But this is Cuddy after all she will do the right thing... won't she!?_

* * *

Cuddy lay curled up in a ball on her bed. She really didn't want be there as the place held memories she would rather forget. But she couldn't move.

It was Saturday afternoon, and she hadn't moved all day. Her mind felt as if it were split into two. Her old self screaming at her to go to the police. However, this new Cuddy that had been created ever since House was hurt screamed at her to take the pain to save House. This lil part of her had come up before. When House was in the bus accident, when patients punched him, when he electrocuted himself, when he overdosed, when he detoxed; but she herself didn't have a main factor in any of these things. She was helpless to stop him yet always strived to save him and stay by his side. This time she had a choice what to do, and the rational thing was what could bring House more pain... or worse! Phil's voice echoed in her mind of things he would do to House if she disobeyed.

"Fucking pull yourself together." She muttered to herself. She grabbed the phone. Tears still steamed down her face and hadn't stopped since the evening before, but she wasn't going to let it affect her voice.

"Cuddy?" Wilson answered. "House is awake, he's been asking for you, I've tried to contact but couldn't get through."  
"Thanks Wilson. Yes sorry I slept in."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ribs still sore." She lied. It hurt like hell! "House is ok? No more complications?"  
"None. He's on the mend. Well he tore his stitches... twice. Looking for you."  
"I'll be... around soon." She lied again. "Wilson?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you get security to guard House's room?"  
"Cuddy?"  
"Just please. This is attempted murder after all. I don't want the maniac to hurt my Doctors in my own hospital."  
"I'll sort it."  
"Thanks." She hung up.

She wiped the tears off her face but they continued to stream. She then went to the contacts on her phone and called a number under just under the letter D.

"Detective Roberts speaking."  
"Hi Detective this is Lisa... Doctor Lisa Cuddy from Plainsboro."  
"Hello Lisa. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Yes it's about..." She sniffed and felt a lump in her throat.  
"Lisa? What's wrong? Did something happen to Doctor House?"  
"No..." She was now in floods of tears and he could hear her sobbing into the phone. "He's on the mend." She brought herself together quickly.  
"I know who tried to hurt him. It was the guy I was seeing. He confessed it to me last night and then..." Lisa couldn't finish but the Detective had an idea.  
"Lisa did he hurt you?"

She nodded, forgetting she was on the phone, but remained silent. He took this as a yes.

"Lisa..."  
"I need to be examined. For evidence." She sounded professional once more, as she told the detective what happened without actually saying the word.  
"OK Lisa. It's all going to be alright. We'll send someone now, and then you can come back to the station."  
"Thank you. Detective?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it also possible you could send more officers to the hospital? He threatened to kill House if I told you anything."  
"Of course. We won't let that happen ok. And Lisa you did the right thing. Don't think for a second you didn't.

* * *

Where the heck was she? It was now Sunday and he hadn't seen her since he told her to stay away from Phil. The last thing he remembered was puking on her shoes... again.

"Wilson!!" He cried out to a sleeping Wilson at his bedside in the poor man's ear.

Wilson jumped immediately falling off his seat and grabbing his left ear.

"Fuck sake House." Wilson hadn't had much sleep.  
"What?" He answered innocently.  
"What do you want? Just tell me, I'm in no mood for one of your games."  
"Since when did you not like my games."  
"Since the moment we met."  
"Liar."  
"Irrotator."  
"Yer, because that's a word."  
"House?"  
"I was just wondering why the she-devil hadn't told you to get back to work. Instead of sitting next to me pining for your current loss of my mind games. You miss them really." He wasn't just going to say 'where is Cuddy.' That implied he cared.  
"I don't know..." Wilson trailed off as he walked over to the guards on the other side of the glass door.

Wilson was worried. He had spoken to Cuddy the day before and she said she would be there soon. There was no reply from her home and her mobile switched off.

"Christ sake," House muttered at he saw the doors open and Detective Roberts walk in.

Since yesterday afternoon, this guy had been insufferable, House thought. He had given his statement about Phil, the crash, Cuddy and everything involving this whole mess.

"I'm not answering any more of your idiotic questions. I don't know why this guy has it in for me, yes he's a psycho and I want to press charges. My questions for you are why the hell aren't you doing your job and arresting the asshole and where is Cuddy?"

"Doctor House, as I've told you Phil has vanished, we have men working..."  
"Cuddy?" House interrupted. This was his main concern and didn't want the detective to ramble off on lame excuses.  
"Safe." Was his simple answer.  
"That's all you can tell me?"  
"For now, we feel that the less information you have is better."

How the hell does that make any sense, House thought. In no circumstance he had ever been in, had knowing less been more beneficial.

"So less is more?" House questioned.  
"For now."

Wilson stepped back from House's bed sensing an anger rise. His ear and head already throbbed and he didn't fancy standing in the firing line.

"No it's not!" House bluntly replied.  
"4 is more than 2, always has been, always will."

Wilson shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Cuddy was safe. She was under police protection, still giving statements. She longed to get back to the hospital, at the moment it seemed the only place that was real, the only place all this wasn't happening at. She felt safer there. He was there too. She wanted to see him, but the police had told her that keeping the two apart for the moment seemed to be a wiser and ultimately safer decision. She thought it sucked though!

She had asked if she could see Wilson. The detective agreed and had begun to make his way back to the hospital. He needed to speak to House again anyway.

"She was raped." The detective told Wilson outside House's room.  
"Oh god..." Wilson was stunned and fell silent.  
"We feel that it's not the best time to tell House, and we are telling you as she requested to see you. Please however, can we trust you to keep this from House."  
"Yes... yes I promise."  
"Can you come with me to the station?" The detective asked, moving slightly out of the way to let House's lunch be served by a nurse. He then heard House shout in disgust.  
"Of course I can. I'll just let the five year old in there know that I'm going to the station, that's all."  
"Sure."

Wilson walked back into the room. House was sat with one arm crossed tightly around himself while the other flicking the food off his plate and at the glass window where the bodyguards were.

"I've got to go to the station." Wilson said dodging a carrot quickly.  
"I hate carrots, and what the hell is this stuff?" He forked at what seemed to be a chicken dish with a creamy sauce.  
"House, it's honestly not that bad. You need to eat." Wilson urged. House flicked another carrot at him.  
"OK, if you're going to act like a petulant kid, I'll treat you like one." Wilson huffed and sat on the edge of House's bed. "If I eat this much," He said diving House's plate into a fifth for himself and four fifths for House, "Will you eat the rest?"  
"Hardly fair..." House noted but nodded eventually. Wilson let out a small laugh. It was a funny sight.

Wilson ate his bit in two large spoonfuls.

"Right, I'll see you later..." Wilson stood slightly dizzy and grabbed the end of House's bed. "Whoa head rush." He covered trying to not look embarrassed at his near fall.  
"But Daddy, you didn't tuck me in!" House stuck out his bottom lip.  
"Very funny House..." Wilson took a step and felt the dizzy spell again, then a flush of nausea.

"Wilson?" House actually sounded concerned. He sat up pushing his food away. He then noticed Wilson fall to the ground and shake violently.

"I need help in here!!" House cried out as he rushed out of bed to Wilson's side. It hurt like hell, but he really didn't care at this moment. He held down Wilson as best as possible to stop him injuring himself as his shaking seemed to worsen and foam spouted from his mouth.  
"Shit, I think he's been poisoned!" House shouted as a nurse rushed in. "Wilson!" House shouted to him. He didn't know why, it's not like he was going to answer.

As help arrived, House was push aside. He even allowed them to assist him back to his bed as Wilson was rushed away. It was only because House's mind was elsewhere. First Cuddy, now Wilson. This guy was for in a world of pain when he would meet up with him again, and he was sure of it. In fact, he would make it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, this is a tinee tiny chapter! But i wanted to round up this part of the story as the next part may involve a flash forward. (Not sure yet, still struggling between two ideas.) This involves a bit more Huddy than the previous chapter... she finally gets to see House again! Enjoy, and thanks for all your reviews!_

* * *

House and Wilson both lay side by side in a room. Wilson was still unconscious and House lay with his eyes closed. The pain was subsiding but was still there, it was never going to go fully away and that's what he hated.

He finally opened his eyes and looked over to his best friend, hurt, all because of him. He couldn't get Cuddy's voice out of his head 'people who get close to you, get hurt.' He knew she meant mentally, but the quote seemed fitting for the current situation.

Speak of the devil... he thought as he heard his room door slide open.

"Hey." She said as she walked in. He immediately felt hurt. He knew it wasn't her fault that she hadn't come sooner but he still felt abandoned by her. He watched her as she went from House's chart to Wilson's to see the extent of their injuries.  
"Hi," he replied noticing his voice sore from not speaking for quite a while. "I thought you were being kept hostage by that detective guy."  
"I am still, he's outside. I've got my own personal guards just like you." She half laughed not really knowing why. "He let me come see you guys after I heard about Wilson."

Ouch. House immediately thought. She came when she heard about Wilson, but not him? She could have come to see him before she saw the detective, why didn't she?

He watched Cuddy take off her coat and hang it on a peg in the far corner of the room. He had missed that ass, those legs, her curves, that black bruise... wait! Cuddy's shirt had lifted slightly as she reached for a peg and House noticed a menacing bruise covering her lower back. It probably went higher and he was sure there was a few more. Next he noticed Cuddy's long sleeve shirt, she never wore long sleeves!

"I hope you told him to fuck off now?"

Cuddy sat down in a seat in between her diagnostician and oncologist and flinched in pain.

"Yes."  
"See this is what happens when I'm kept in the dark about your dates and don't stalk you!"

She half laughed again and looked down at her feet. She didn't know what to say.

"Look, House, I couldn't ok. You and I both know I didn't walk into a door. He threatened... things if I disobeyed what he said. I was scared and not thinking straight. I know I should have gone to the cops sooner ok."

Cuddy was never scared, well not of a piece of scum like Phil. She would stand her ground no matter what he threatened or blackmailed her with.

"Like what?"  
"What?" She was confused, raising her head she looked at House.

House could see her better now. The bruise that still present on her face made his stomach churn. He rolled his eyes.

"What did he threaten?"

She didn't answer. He held out his hand and touched her shoulder. Cuddy flinched and jumped up out of her seat. House saw fear in her eyes and sadness briefly wash over her face. Oh god... he thought. Phil had raped her.

"Cuddy... why? Why didn't you..." What was he saying? Why didn't you stop Phil raping you? _Because she's a small yet feisty woman but he's a huge, powerful guy and you weren't there to fucking help her, once again you fucked up! _House screamed to himself.  
Cuddy knew he knew and he knew she knew he knew! How confusing their relationship was at times!

"Why didn't I what?" Cuddy's voice rose. "Stop that wanker from fucking me? Is that what you were actually about to say!" She now screamed.

House just looked down. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do. He thought to stay silent, but as he looked back up at her tears were now in her eyes and rage was evident throughout her whole body. He then noticed her leaning more to her left side. He pushed back his covers and stood painfully in front of her. He reached out and grabbed both her forearms in his hands gently, she didn't flinch but calmed in his touch, it was like he was taking away her pain if only for a brief second. He then felt her right side and she gasped. Broken rib, he told himself as he looked back to her eyes. He felt himself saying something, it uncontrollably left his mouth and him stunned.

"Sorry..." He almost whispered.

A tear left her eye and quietly slid down her cheek. House brushed it away as it fell by her lips, softly grazing them as he did. He desperately wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't chance hurting her after what she had been through. Instead and uncharacteristically, he pulled her in gently for a hug. She fell against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her back. In was only for a couple of seconds until Cuddy broke free and looked back up at him. She then looked at his lips and leaned in ever so slightly. House knew this was a signal and obliged. His lips tingled against hers as if they shuddered missing the feeling.

As they broke the kiss House became aware of his pain again. His leg throbbed, head hurt, stomach killed... but more than it should. Cuddy lifted her hand from House's side which was covered in blood.

"Oh god, House, your stitches. Quick lay down." She helped him back to his bed as she called for a nurse. He felt suddenly extremely light headed and felt himself fall into a deep slumber. He noted Cuddy's voice calling to him which began to fade as if she was calling from a far distance.


	8. Chapter 8

_Update is here! I sound like a broken record but i will keep saying it- thanks for all your reviews again! Glad your enjoying it!  
I enjoyed writing this chapter the most! So hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!_

* * *

He felt numb. That's all he could think about as his brain raced with thoughts of the last thing he remembered. He couldn't think though, he could just feel and think numb. He creaked open one of his eyes to only immediately shut it again when a piercing light shot through his retina. He knew he would have to open them eventually, so very slowly and bit by bit he opened his eyes which took a while to adjust to his surroundings.

After about ten minutes his vision was perfectly restored, as well as his hearing which had originally been muffled and the feeling in his legs and arms, everywhere, was finally returning. It felt like an extremely bad case of pins and needles! He noted he was in a hospital bed as he looked round the rest of the room. Balloons were in the corner, flowers as well as quite a few cards littered his bedside table.

He suddenly drew his attention to one card that had writing over it with bits scribbled out. He reached out to it, the feeling strange as if he hadn't moved his arm in weeks. It felt weak and as he looked closer at it there was definitely a loss of muscle definition. He looked at the card now in his hands. The picture was of two characters, one a doctor and one a patient in a bed. The doctor had had stubble drawn on the face as well as a hairstyle that reminded him of someone. The drawn cane next to the doctor was the final clue as to who did this. The patient in the bed had an arrow pointing to him stating 'poisoned oncologist.' He opened the card and was surprised when it wasn't sent by House. But then who was he kidding, has House ever sent anyone a card, he wasn't even sure if he sent his mother birthday cards. As he looked back up to the assorted cards he noticed they all had modified sayings or pictures. One card had its poem changed inside...

"Oh Jimmy I heard you were sick,  
Poisoned by some idiotic prick,  
Now I hear your in a coma,  
Let's hope you don't need a donor, (because I'm not certainly helping you with that! I need all my organs!)  
Now you need a heroic doctor,  
Not someone who'll mock ya,  
But not even Cuddy or the ducklings could help you,  
So they called on me but don't be blue,  
Your patients have all died but no surprises,  
They all had cancer, end stages,  
But don't worry Jimmy the end is nigh,  
You'll be fine, and I'll still be missing my thigh."

Wilson couldn't help but laugh. It was sweet really, well as close to sweet as you could get when talking about House. 'Let's just hope he always stays a doctor' he thought. House had obviously been bored waiting for him to wake up. That suddenly sent alarm bells in Wilson's head.

How long had he actually been unconscious? He already noted the loss of muscle; he reached up and felt his face. He pulled back his hand when he touched a full beard.

He heard his glass door slide open.

"Welcome back."  
"How... how long." It hurt to speak, his voice awfully course.  
"Well my fractured ribs are all better, but my broken ones are still a couple of weeks off being fully healed."

Trust House, Wilson had been in a coma and just wanted a straight answer. But now he had to work out the answer as well as getting a sentence about House! Why did it always have to be about him. This made Wilson grin.

"What's funny."  
"Nothing." Wilson replied. "So roughly two months?"  
"Two months, two days and 6 hours, give or take a few."  
"Thanks for defacing my cards by the way."  
"No problem." House simply replied.

Wilson remained silent trying to get his thoughts and memories in some sort of understandable order.

"Do you remember what happened?" House asked as he limped towards Wilson and shone a light into his eyes.  
"Ow, migrane, thanks." Wilson replied sarcastically. "I remember Cuddy being hurt, and you. By some guy. She was being kept in police custody... for safety. Oh god you were in that motorcycle accident. You ripped your stitches out looking for Cuddy... then you wouldn't eat your food. So I stupidly helped. I'm guessing that's what poisoned me."  
"Yer, that's basically the main jest of it. Except the part where I slept with Cuddy. Oh wait you were unconscious for that. My bad."  
"Wha... what!"  
"Laburnum."  
"What??!"  
"That's what you were poisoned with. Causes convulsions, fainting and ultimately a coma. Rarely fatal though. So looks like he didn't intend to kill you, well I mean kill me." House stood up and headed out the door.  
"Wait House, you and Cuddy!"  
"Twice." He winked and left Wilson baffled.

* * *

It had been just over two months since anyone had heard from Phil. He had literally vanished. Although the case was still open, the police couldn't keep Cuddy and House under protection forever. It had been about a week since things had started to return to normal.

Cuddy walked into Wilson's room on hearing he was awake from one of the nurses.

"Hey." She said as she entered.  
"Hey Cuddy. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. All healed. How are you feeling?" She answered sitting on a chair next to him.  
"Weak. Not looking forward to physio either." Wilson half laughed. "I hope your better it was only a fractured rib, wasn't it? Or is there more?" Wilson didn't know the whole storing. He knew nothing of the beatings she received or worse. She thought he best be told, not everything though, not what happened after her beating.  
"Wilson... I think you best hear what actually happened."

So she sat there for quite a while explaining everything; from when she started dating Phil, to kissing House, to Phil's threats. It felt good to talk to someone about everything who wasn't a detective; however the detective was the only person who knew the whole truth. House still didn't know what Phil had threatened to do if she did not comply and Wilson didn't know what happened- except from thinking he just beat her. She had told Wilson he had threatened House's life so what was she supposed to do. Wilson of course understood, anyone who knew either House or Cuddy well would understand their crazy ways!

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Cuddy was holding Wilson's hand and both of them were looking down, Wilson at his bed and Cuddy to the floor.

"I feel this is all my fault." Cuddy sighed. "I know I shouldn't, I know it isn't."  
"Cuddy, you and your guilt." Wilson shook his head.  
"I know." She laughed. "I think it's because I haven't had you to talk to. It's been awful."

Wilson blushed. He was grateful he had such a big impact on her life. He brushed over it though, something he must have caught off House.

"You've had House to confide in... so I've heard." He hid a grin but couldn't suppress his giggle.

Cuddy shook her head. "Why am I surprised that he told you. What else did he say?"  
"Nothing, just the fact you two slept together... twice and then he left me hanging. So..."  
"I'm not discussing my sexual life with a colleague!"  
"But a friend..."

Cuddy sighed; she knew he wouldn't drop it.

"I was upset, he was there. That is basically the whole of the story."  
"When?"  
"Last week. The night of when I was realised from police protection, as House. Now that's all I'm telling you. You get some rest, I have to get back to work."  
"Rest is all I've been doing."  
"Well you need more, especially for your physio!"

Wilson groaned as Cuddy left; he was left alone with his thoughts. Although he acted surprised when he found out about them two, he actually really wasn't. It was about time if anything! He laughed to himself as he flicked through the rest of his defaced cards.

* * *

"Sex muffin!" House yelled as he walked into the clinic.

The patients fell silent, unsure what or who this man was. The staff however continued with their jobs. It was House of course, they expected nothing less. If he wasn't stirring, shouting or making a scene then they would fall silent.  
House wasn't surprised at the lack of a response, but loved to see Brenda in the corner of his eye roll her eyes.

"Hey sex muffin." He said again while walking up to Brenda who's back was facing him. She turned around with one hip on her side.  
"Oh god, I thought you were Cuddy." He lied. "Although when you stand like that you have her 'you're in trouble House look' down to a tea! I love that look." He waggled his eyebrows.

Brenda just shook her head. She was too busy to deal with House right now. She saw Cuddy walk in and pointed to her before walking away from House as fast as possible. He then followed Cuddy into her office.

"I just called Brenda a sex muffin! You think I've got a shot?" He announced striding into the room as Cuddy sat down at her desk.  
She laughed. "No way. But I'd go for it if I were you. It'd be funny to see her beat you with your own cane."  
"Could you go for it just being you? Now that would be a better show."  
She half laughed and sighed at the same time. "What do you want House?"  
"Well I saw you in the cafeteria earlier and you bought your usual salad."  
"Wow your getting good at stating the obvious." She grabbed her phone and began typing a text.  
"I hadn't finished! Did your mother not tell you to interrupt? You have the worst manners at times. Anyway..." She shook her head. "You hardly touched it. Now you usually gulp it within seconds as you starve your body of usual nutrients, and you buy a sugar based product to follow your salad if Aunt Flow has dropped in for a visit so we both know that's not the problem. But to not eat your food means you were deep in thought about something putting you off your appetite hence making you upset. So I'd thought I'd drop by."

Cuddy thought for a second. Why would he be here if she was upset? Did he care... House was the first one to break the silence.

"Thought you could use me."

Now it clicked. He was there because last time she was upset they slept together, the night when she was released from police protection. She felt upset and venerable knowing Phil was still on the loose! And who showed up at her door... none other than his truly. She immediately wanted to chuck him out of her office but he would expect that. Why couldn't she just use him? Well she would make sure it didn't go that far again, but she could have her own little bit of fun!

She stood from her desk and walked slowly towards him. He was taken aback and stood up straighter wondering what she was up to. He was sure she was about to chuck him out. Instead she walked past him. He relaxed a little, but when he didn't hear her door shut close behind her, but instead the sound of the lock click and blinds fall, he spun round confused. Suddenly he felt her lips brush his and he immediately leaned in and started to kiss her back. This was the last thing he thought would happen but he wasn't complaining. He suddenly felt her push him towards her couch and he fell down on it, her following being mindful of his ribs and thigh. She began to plant kisses on his neck and down his stomach after unbuttoning each button on his shirt. He suddenly felt her tugging at the hem of his jeans and he immediately stiffened. She smiled as she met his lips again. She undid his zipper painfully slow when her pager went off.

"Oh dear, what bad timing." She said while smirking and getting off House.  
"Wh... what! Ignore it!" He almost shouted.  
"I can't its serious. My, it was such a coincidence an insecure person may think it was planned." She smirked as she left her office to be greeted by Brenda who she high fived.

"Thanks for the page."  
"Thanks for the text."  
Cuddy laughed and walked off into an exam room.

House was left alone, horny and frustrated. What a little tease, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile though. He was so going to get her back! But now he was left unintentionally with thoughts of Cuddy and what had happened a week ago....

* * *

"Scared yet?" House asked her as she opened her door making sure she looked through the peephole first.  
"No."  
"Of course not." He said sarcastically and walked in. Cuddy rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want House?"

He didn't answer as he was too concerned with what she was wearing. It was a short and tank top PJ set. But the tank top sat just above her belly button and the shorts just about covered her ass. She walked into her room and quickly returned to the hall with a long flowing dressing gown on.

"Oh, you take away all my fun. Now I have nothing to stare at when you moan at me."  
"Good. Now what is it you wanted?"  
"To sit down, cripple here!" He held his cane up just in case he hadn't made his point clear enough.

He followed her into her lounge and sat next to her on her couch.

"You know, last time I was sat here..."  
"What?" She was tired and wasn't sure what he was talking about.

He noticed the scotch out on the table and a film in the DVD player. De ja vu, he thought. He looked at her, he could tell she had been crying and he felt a pain in his stomach. It hurt him to see her hurt or upset, but he wouldn't admit it. Instead he leant into her and their lips collided. Suddenly the memories came flashing back of when they had begun a night similar to this when Phil had returned home. This made her pull away from House.

She looked up at him. He almost looked sad that she had pulled away. It was as although she needed clarification it wasn't him and it was House who she knew would never dream of hurting her despite his rough personality at times. She smiled softly and brought him back in for another kiss and she could feel his lips smile against hers. The scene heated up and they both found themselves stumbling towards her bedroom. His knees were the first to hit the end of the bed causing both of them to fall. He groaned slightly.

"Oh god House, your ribs. Maybe we..."  
"Should have a night full of sex which will release endorphins so I won't feel the pain." He interrupted.

She looked at him as if to say that isn't a good enough answer. She didn't want to be a substitute for his vicodin.

"I want this..."

She still looked at him disapprovingly as she balanced on his lap.

"I want you." He then spoke with forcefulness in his voice. Everybody lies, but that wasn't a lie, no matter how much he denied it later. Their lips crashed together once again and they knew neither would get much sleep that night.

* * *

It really wasn't helping the increasing bulge in his trousers but he couldn't stop thinking about it and he couldn't leave her office. He hobbled to Cuddy's bathroom and locked the door...


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for all the reviews! I will try to stop writing yer instead of yes, I just say it a lot- maybe it's just an english thing? I didn't know it meant you are in the US! Wow you learn something new everyday!_

_Of course Phil will be back... ooo speak of the devil..._

* * *

Cuddy walked back into her office wheeling Wilson.

"Sorry we have to do this now James."  
"That's ok, I want to hear how my patients are getting on. It's been driving me crazy stuck in that room."

Cuddy had called Wilson in to go through a number or files on patients as well as an increasing amount of paperwork.

"Don't worry, it won't be too much. Don't want to put you under too much strain do we."  
"I can cope; I'm friends with House after all aren't I."

They both chuckled.

"My ears are burning!" House suddenly shouted from nowhere.  
"House?" Wilson asked bemused.

Suddenly Cuddy's bathroom door opened.

"House, what were you doing in there?" Cuddy asked.  
"Well the bathroom can be used for a number of things..."  
"I know, why didn't you use the staff one instead of my private one!"

He leant down closer to her and whispered something in her ear. His stubble brushed against it sending a chill down her spine. As he told her what he did in her bathroom her mouth dropped in horror but in secret she was kind of turned on.

"That's horrific and better not be true." She just said looking back at Wilson who had one eyebrow raised. "Ignore him," she told Wilson.  
He then stared up at House as if wanting an answer.

"Oh, I just told her I whacked one off in her bathroom."

Cuddy's mouth dropped and Wilson's was full of shock. He didn't see Cuddy's face however and assumed it was a joke.

"Actually I might pop back in." House announced with a smile.  
"If you dare..." Cuddy began.  
"Relax, just off for a whizz! Jeez why does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and Wilson had a smirk on his face as House retreated to the bathroom.

"Wipe that off." Cuddy said laughing herself.

Suddenly a gunshot ricocheted off Cuddy's glass door leaving it cracked. Cuddy gasped as she saw three men with guns walk into the clinic and patients as well as staff running around trying to escape. However their exit was blocked so they began cowering in any place they felt held some sort of cover. Wilson spun himself round unable to say anything as one man walked into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy stood up and glared at the man. Wilson was shocked to see no fear on her face at all, just anger.

"Phil!" She almost shouted.  
"At your service my love."  
"So this is your new plan, just shoot us all. What happened to the cunning and devious asshole!"  
"Since every plan I had failed," he looked at Wilson. "That poison was meant for the cripple. Then he'd look like this dude, hardly any strength to lift a pen. Would have been easy as piss to beat the crap out of him."  
"You son of a bitch." Cuddy said.

Wilson desperately wanted to do something but he couldn't even stand. He was left in awe of Cuddy and fear of the man.

"So you did have a plan. Which means you had a motive. What is it?" Cuddy asked plainly.

Suddenly gunshots began again as a security guard came into the clinic, only to be pummelled with at least four bullets. Cuddy raised her hands and gasped.

"That's the last of the security guards." Phil said. "The cops will be here, no doubt very soon so let's get this show on the road. Where's the cripple?" Phil approached Cuddy, now standing only a foot away.  
"What's your motive?"

He then smacked Cuddy round the face causing her to gasp and fall heavily to the floor.

"Bastard! Leave her alone!" Wilson shouted.  
"Oh you can shut up!" Phil shouted and held his gun pointing towards Wilson. But Wilson saw something in the corner of his eye; he caught a glimpse of House sneaking out the bathroom with his cane raised as Phil's back was turned, however his eyes moved to follow the action. Phil caught on that Wilson was now looking over his shoulder and swung around quickly just as House swung his cane. It hit Phil on the shoulder rather than his head but House followed with a punch to his eye. Phil fell back but wasn't put off and retaliated himself by kneeing House in his bad leg which immediately caused House to crumble and groan in pain.

Wilson felt dreadful. He was stuck in a chair watching this abuse on his friends. It was like having front row seats to the most horrific thing anyone could every witness; the pain and suffering of their friends. Cuddy had rose to her feet and was holding onto her face.

"House!" She screamed immediately running to his side only to be cut off by Phil.  
"You go a step nearer and I'll do this..."

Phil stepped down hard on House's infarction. Cuddy covered her mouth as House screamed in pain. It was worse than before when Phil had dug his own cane into it.

"Why are you doing this?" Cuddy asked frustrated with tears now in her eyes as she looked at House now rubbing his thigh after Phil had let up.  
"You'll see. Get up!" He shouted to House. He kicked him in the side and continued to shout at him. "Get up!"

House continued to lay. No way was he going to do what this wanker told him.

"OK, have it your way." Phil said lightly and raised his gun at Wilson. House could not see behind him, he could only see Phil who was towering over him. When he saw the gun raised and then the horrifying blast that followed, he felt a wash of nausea course over him. Phil had just shot either Cuddy or Wilson. The only two people he gave a dam about.

He heard Cuddy scream and Wilson shriek in pain.

"Oh god, Wilson!" Cuddy ran over to him.

His pyjama leg was covering fast in blood. Cuddy applied pressure to the top of Wilson's left thigh.

"You bastard!" Cuddy shouted.  
"You going to do as I say now?" Phil asked.

House gained as much strength as he could to stand. When he did he tried limping over to Cuddy and Wilson but was stopped as Phil raised the gun to his temple.

"That way." He signalled towards the clinic.

As House left he noted the number of terrified faces staring his way. The staff and the patients, and he could have sworn it was probably the busiest day it had ever been. Suddenly he saw the body of the security guard and Thirteen and Kutner desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Oh god, why do they have to be in here as well, he thought. He then became aware of Taub and Forman also present.

"He's dead." House said making Thirteen and Kutner look round.

Phil was behind House again and dug the gun hard into his back as he signalled for Cuddy to walk round into the clinic also.

"I can't leave..." She began saying as Wilson needed pressure on his wound and he was too weak to supply enough himself. Phil however dug the gun deeper into House's back causing him to groan in pain. She did as she was told.

"So," House began. "You have a problem or you really this psychotic. Well if you are the latter I guess that is a problem. So what's your problem?"  
"You," Phil simply replied now walking in front of House.  
"Really? That's a surprise."  
"Do you really think you should be sarcastic? Well to be honest as long as you're still alive it'll piss me off. And when I pissed off, I can do this." He clicked his fingers and the two other armed men in the room who were covered in black from head to toe randomly shot two people.  
"They didn't do anything!" House shouted. "Ok you're pissed at me! Then take it out on me!"  
"Oh I will, but first I want to ruin your name, make you suffer, then I'll put you out of your misery."

House looked over to Cuddy. She had tears in her eyes as she now sat on the hardened floor, a bruise beginning to form on her face. Phil saw him looking at her. He walked closer to House and leant into his ear.

"She has the cutest little birthmark doesn't she." Phil whispered.

Cuddy had a small birthmark on the small of her back. This made House grit his teeth in anger.

"The smoothest skin. When I ran my hands down her as she struggled helplessly..." Phil continued but House couldn't hear anymore. He shoved Phil against a wall and punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach. Phil's gun went flying back into Cuddy's office as both the men struggled. Phil fought back and even kneed House twice in his thigh but House's rage outweighed the enormous pain he was in. He was too focused on trying to kill Phil.

"House!" Cuddy screamed which immediately pulled him out of his rage and he looked to Cuddy as he still held Phil by the neck against the wall.

One of the other men was holding a gun to Cuddy's head. House had no choice but to let Phil go. He let his grip loose and Phil kicked House as hard as he could in the thigh causing House to smack his head violently on the ground as he fell.

Phil now towered above him.

"Bobby Turner." Was all he said.

House's mouth dropped and it felt like his heart had stopped. The past he so desperately wanted to forget had been brought right back up to date.

"Gregory House- worldwide famous diagnostician, an asshole, a cripple and a murderer!" Phil shouted causing a united gasp from everyone else in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Haha sorry for the cliffhanger. I was going to carry on but it was such a great point to cut off! Here's the next part. Thanks again for all your reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

Phil kicked him in the side again causing House to groan loudly.

"You going to tell them or should I?" Phil shouted.  
"I... I... It was a long time ago." House stuttered.  
"I don't care how long ago it was, you killed my brother!"  
"It wasn't my fault..." House began to pull himself to his feet.  
"Oh of course not, it wasn't you who decided to give him the experimental treatment, it wasn't you who told him everything would be ok and it wasn't you who injected him with the medication." Phil's reply dripping in sarcasm.

"House?" Cuddy asked weakly.

"I didn't kill your brother. I'm a doctor, sometimes things go wrong ok. You're brothers kidneys were beyond repair even if we caught the correct disease in time he'd be dead!" House shouted now inches away from Phil.  
"You don't know that! You had a choice!"  
"Brother's dead so you decide to punish innocent people."  
"I've been through it, so should others. Feel the hurt I felt losing someone."  
"You don't really think you're the only fucker who's lost someone! I bet everyone in this room has."  
"Yes maybe, but not when their loved one was murdered!"  
"I didn't murder him!"  
"You gave him a drug that you knew would kill him! How is that not murder!"

Cuddy couldn't take her eyes off House. She could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes; from rage or pain she assumed. But when one fell down his face she knew it was a tear of regret. A thing she thought she'd never see from Gregory House.

"What was I supposed to do?" House bowed his head.  
"Give the other wanker the deathly drug and my brother the good stuff!"  
"They both had the same disease. They both would have died if I didn't do anything. And last time I checked one death is better than two!"  
"Not to me! Don't you fucking understand? This isn't about statistics. He was my brother!"

House looked down once more.

"I had two options, two drugs, one potential cure. I had to give both your brother and the other guy different drugs. Otherwise both would have been dead. Numbers don't lie!"  
"But you gave my brother the one most likely to kill them!"

House stayed silent.

"Didn't you!"  
"He was the one most likely to die anyway..." House regretted saying anyway especially as Phil's fist flew towards his face. House received the blow but returned the punch and both guys were in a brawl once again.

Suddenly the sound of a policeman over a loud speaker could be heard.

"Phil Turner. This is the police. You are surrounded. There is no way out so give yourself up now before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"Too late for that," House replied sarcastically wiping the blood away from his nose.

Suddenly one of the other men began shooting at the glass doors of the clinic towards the policeman. He came out of his hiding spot so he was in full view to the cops.

"Everyone get down." A policeman shouted over the loud speaker.

Phil and House were still standing but were near the entrance of Cuddy's office so out of view.

"John, don't!" Phil shouted to the man. But it was too late. The cops and John were in a shootout, one John lost. He fell hard to the floor after a number of bullets hit him. Cries and gasps were sounded from the other patients and staff.

"Fuck sake!" Phil screamed.  
"Get in there!" He signalled for House to go back to Cuddy's office.  
"You and what gun?"

"House!" Cuddy shouted and he turned around to see the other man holding a gun against Cuddy's head.

"Oh that gun. Well I better limp along."  
"Bitch, you too." Phil signalled to Cuddy.  
"Fuck off!" Cuddy replied not budging.  
"Cuddy... are you crazy, the guy has a gun to your head." House was bemused.  
"I'm fed up with him telling me what to do. He's not going to shoot."  
"Well you're right there. I'm not going to shoot you... yet. David, take her in there."

It wasn't hard for the other man, David, to take Cuddy into her office. She was only small and this man was at least 17 stone and 6ft 2.

"Oh god Wilson," She ran straight to him. He had fallen out of his wheelchair and appeared to be unconscious. She saw Wilson had somehow managed to rip off part of his gown and tighten it around his gunshot wound.

House also leaned down to check his pulse. It hurt like hell, but he had to check on him. It was there and stronger than he expected. He sighed, a slight relief in the midst of this chaos. Cuddy looked up to him and he embraced her.

Phil meanwhile closed the door and blinds as David held the gun pointing towards the three on the floor. Screams could be heard outside as staff and patients began to run away to safety.

"Phase one complete." Phil said turning around to look at the three of them.

House then remembered what Phil had said. "Oh I will, but first I want to ruin your name, make you suffer, then I'll put you out of your misery." House shuddered. He had just attempted to ruin his name, now came the suffering part. He prayed for the first time in his life; that Phil's anger would be taken out solely on him and not Cuddy.

"Just let Cuddy go ok. You can do anything you want to me. Let her take Wilson out, he needs medical treatment immediately."  
"House, I'm not leaving you."  
"Don't be ridiculous Cuddy." House just said as he began to stand blocking the path to Cuddy.  
"David grab him." The man pulled House with all his force.

House thrashed violently giving David a few good blows, but he would retaliate but hitting his weak spot. The final blow sent House's leg to give way and he fell onto his hands and knees. He looked up to see Phil struggling with Cuddy who was lying on her back on the desk. She kicked and punched him away but he was beginning to overpower her.

"Don't fucking touch her!" House screamed. He jumped to his feet only to collapse again.  
"Cuddy don't give up." He pleaded.

She didn't. She had already been raped by this guy once. She gave a good fight then but she thought House would be dead if she didn't ultimately go through with it. This time both their lives were at risk, and she would rather die than be touched by this asshole again.

"Let go of me!" Cuddy pleaded as she kicked a foot in Phil's jaw.  
"You bitch!" He shouted punching her back in the face.

"Bastard! Shoot me! Leave her alone!" House thrashed to free himself from David's grip. He suddenly noticed the gun Phil had dropped. It was poking out from under Wilson. He had obviously tried to grab it and was the reason why he was out of his wheelchair.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks once more for the reviews. Really enjoy reading them! lol i promised House hurt... he has been in a motorcycle accident, beaten and now..._

* * *

David slung House to the floor once more. House was panting hard. His thigh had never been more painful, his head throbbed, nose and lip bled and his side ached. He touched his side only to flinch in pain. His healing ribs were broken easily. He lifted his shirt to see an already darkening bruise that travelled from his hip bone to his armpit. David noticed this and kicked the area. House screamed and curled up in the fetal position.

"David, pass me your gun!" Phil yelled still trying to fight Cuddy on her desk.

Once the gun was back in his hand he pointed it towards House.

"You don't let me fuck _you_, I'll blow _his_ fucking brains out!"

Cuddy has tears now rolling down her face. She looked over to House who had lifted his head to look at her. He shook his head, his eyes pleading with her not to give up and keep fighting Phil. But she couldn't watch House die and her strength was running low. However, she saw an opportunity and kicked Phil as hard as she could in his crotch.

"Shit!" He screamed but managed to keep a hold of one hand around her neck.

"Fine. I warned you."

Phil aimed the gun at House and a gunshot echoed throughout the office followed by a horrifying scream.

"Oh god!" Kutner shouted.

Thirteen, Kutner, Taub, Cameron, Chase and Foreman were all in reception behind the tens of police who had stormed and surrounded the building.

"That was Cuddy screaming." Cameron stated the obvious. "I don't think I can be here anymore." She leant into Chase who stroked her back comforting her.

"What are you going to do?" Foreman noticed the detective moving fast.  
"We're trying to communicate but they won't touch the phone in the office. We're waiting five minutes and then we'll have no choice but to storm the office."  
"But that could end in a blood bath!" Taub pointed out.  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do. This isn't a hostage and negotiation situation. This is a murder attempt."

"House!"

House held his side tightly to stop the blood flow. Phil had shot him just above his hip where his bruise was. House worried that the bruise was a sign of internal bleeding and with the amount of blood he was currently losing he assumed he was right. He gritted his teeth in pain. He half wished to faint, at least he wouldn't be in pain, and maybe he would have if this was any other circumstance. But knowing Cuddy was in danger gave him an additional amount of strength.

"You bastard!" Cuddy screamed.  
"What? I didn't blow his brains out. That was a warning, next time I will! Now you going to do what I say?"

She stopped struggling.

"Cuddy! No!"

She didn't look back at House. She couldn't.

"Cuddy... please." House panted hard. "Don't... give up."

He had to do something, anything. He tried standing when he saw David had moved away and was blocking the door to Cuddy's office. However he collapsed heavily again and almost onto Wilson. Then he remembered.

Ever so slowly he reached his hand out and grabbed the gun that was peeking out from Wilson's chest. As he did, Wilson let out a slight groan causing David to look round seeing an enraged House pointing a gun his way.

Another loud bang echoed.

"Shit!" Chase shouted jumping out of his skin as he heard another gunshot, still holding Cameron tightly to his chest who was heavily sobbing.  
"That's it, we're moving in." The detective shouted as a group of police in riot gear ran towards Cuddy's office.

David collapsed to the floor as Phil looked round after hearing the gunshot. He loosened his grip on Cuddy due to the shock of seeing his friend suddenly dead on the floor. With all the strength she could muster she kicked Phil off her and jumped off the desk. As she was almost out of his grip Phil grabbed her wrist and swung her into him.

House was desperately trying to get a clear shot of Phil but couldn't risk shooting Cuddy. Then it was too late. Phil held her again now standing with the gun pointing at her head as House still heaped next to Wilson directed the gun at Phil.

House was shaking. His pain screaming at him; reaching nine out of ten. Not only that though, he was in shock, he just murdered a man.

"I think it would be advisable to lower the gun don't you?" Phil asked.

House then noticed a slight movement outside the window through the blinds. He had to keep Phil talking, just for a bit. He reached his hand out to Cuddy's desk, still holding the gun but not directly at Phil. With all the strength he could muster and using his other hand he held onto his wound and pulled himself up. He still leaned mostly onto the desk when he stood; he knew it wouldn't be long until he fainted. His hearing was muffled and his sight impaired, it was like looking through a smeared window.

"So... what are you going to do... after you kill us both?" House could hardly breathe.

He looked at Cuddy best he good. Her face was bruised; nose bleeding and he couldn't do anything, not even reach out and touch her.

"I don't care if I rot in jail! At least I know I would have destroyed my brother's killer!"  
"You're more likely to DROP dead when the cops storm in here." Cuddy noticed House emphasised the word drop and looked at her, only for a second when he said it. What the hell was he up to, she thought.

"They won't do that! They'll negotiate with me."  
"What the fuck did you think the ringing phone was about? How many times did it ring? 1? 2? 3?" What Phil thought of as sarcasm, Cuddy noted House look at her when he said the numbers and then one of his hands that was clutching hard on the desk was now showing one finger.  
"I don't know... I...I" Phil was at a lost for words.

House looked into Cuddy's eyes. He knew she knew his plan. House was now showing two fingers.

"Fuck... just stop talking! I need to think."

House looked at the window, he could see the shadow of a man and it lifted its gun. House finally showed the third finger and Cuddy managed to wriggle out of a now baffled Phil's arm and crash to the floor just as House did. House immediately fell unconscious as gunshots suddenly pelted through the glass window.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't know what's going to happen myself until I write it so I'm as eager lol. Thanks for all your comments once more! Last chapter was action filled, this one is less but hope you still enjoy it, it explores House's brain a tad more. It does makes sense for someone to die... but I can't kill off Wilson, Cuddy or House... or could I..._

* * *

The riot team could not see easily into the office. However they had noted the three people still standing seeing the silhouettes projected onto the blinds. From the shadows it wasn't too hard to figure out who was who. Two shadows merged together with one holding what looked like a gun to the others head. The far shadow looked to be cramped over a desk.

The team raised their guns ready to aim at the figure holding the gun to someone's head. They knew full well they could easily hit the other person, but it was a risk they had to take. Suddenly they saw two of the shadows full to the floor. The combination of shock as well as the realisation an open shot on who they assumed was Phil, was now present, the team immediately broke fire onto the office.

Cuddy pulled herself into a ball as small as she could on the floor. She clasped her hands over her ears as the sudden impact of bullets was deafening. She desperately wanted to crawl over to House and Wilson. They needed medical attention now! Both had been shot!

What seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, the bullets ceased and Phil came crashing down to the floor next to Cuddy. She gasped when she saw him. It was an ugly sight and she had to turn away.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" A policeman asked.

Cuddy could only nod at first. She was still in shock.

"The... others, House and Wilson. They've been shot." She informed.  
"They are being looked at. Come on, I'll help you up."

The policeman grabbed her hand and she stood to see more police looking at House and Wilson. House was unconscious. Had a bullet hit him? She thought. Wilson then called out in pain, he had come back around. But it still didn't change the fact that he had lost a lot of blood. Suddenly an ambush of doctors and nurses stormed the office and attended the two doctors lifting them gently to the beds. As they were wheeled out and towards the operating rooms, Cuddy tagged along.

"House has been shot just above the hip. It also looked like he had internal bleeding and with the amount he got kicked around, I wouldn't be surprised if his healing ribs are broken again. I worried about a head injury when he fell to the floor. Was he shot again?"

Cuddy felt her eyes well up, but she wasn't going to cry. She was his boss and he needed medical attention. Crying isn't a cure! The nurse had checked him over as he was being wheeled.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Wilson was shot also at the top of this thigh, he has lost a lot of blood."  
"Cuddy?" Wilson groaned hearing her voice.  
"Hey James, I'm here." She said and squeezed his hand.

Both men had reached the OR rooms and Cuddy let the doctors wheel them in to start the procedures.

* * *

"_I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry!" House screamed._

_Phil stared at him with a gun pointing at his head._

_House was in his own office standing by his desk when Phil had stormed in._

"_No you're not! Gregory House sorry?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry ok."  
"How do I know you are, and not just saying it to prevent your death."_

_House sighed putting his raised arms down by his side, where was his cane?_

"_You just have to trust me."  
"Everybody lies." Phil spat his catchphrase back.  
"Yes, they do. So do you trust me..."  
"I don't think so..." Phil raised the gun and shot House directly in the chest._

_House looked down and saw a reddening mark on his shirt. He pulled it up and noticed a hole straight through his heart. Why didn't it hurt?  
Suddenly he felt himself falling and everything going dark._

* * *

"_I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry!" House screamed._

_Cuddy spun round and stared at him. Cuddy was in her own office standing by her desk when Phil had stormed in._

"_No you're not! Gregory House sorry?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry ok."  
"How do I know you are, and not just saying it to prevent being fired!"_

_House sighed putting his raised arms down by his side, where was his cane?_

"_You just have to trust me."  
"Everybody lies." Cuddy spat his catchphrase back.  
"Yes they do. So do you trust me..."  
"I don't think so..." Cuddy raised her hands to grab her hand and coat and walked past House and out of her office._

_Suddenly House felt an awful pain in his chest. He grabbed the area as he fell in a heap to the floor. He looked back at his hand that was covered in blood; there was a hole in his heart._

* * *

"He's flat lining!" A nurse called out.

Cuddy turned around looking away. She was up in the observation room looking over House's operation. All had gone well so far. They stopped the eternal bleeding caused by a broken rib and removed the bullet. They were just about to sew him up when...

"Quick, paddles." A shaggy haired doctor called.  
"Shocking, 200."

Nothing.

"Again, 200!"

Nothing.

"360!"  
"You sure?" A nurse hesitated.  
"I said 360 didn't I."

Thank god it was Chase operating, thought Cuddy.

Nothing.

"Again!" Chase almost screamed.

* * *

_A bright white light shone and House opened his eyes. He was back on the bus. Yes, the bus of the fatal accident._

"_Oh, you got to be kidding me."  
"Why were you apologising?"_

_House was sat on a seat near the front of the bus and spun round when he heard a familiar voice._

"_Oh, you really have got to be kidding me!" He said with extra emphasis when he saw his company.  
"It's your subconscious."  
"I'm pretty sure it's my nightmare."  
"Why did you say sorry?"  
"Sorry CB but I have no idea what you're chatting about."  
"Even after killing me you can't call me Amber."_

_House looked down towards the ground and back to the front of the bus._

"_Hey, why you feeling sorry for yourself?" Amber sat down next to him. "I didn't think that, I'm you. You're thinking it. Meaning... this is guilt. You feel guilty about killing me... cool."  
"On what planet is guilt cool?"  
"Don't ask me. Maybe you were unsure you could actually feel guilt. Now that you know you can, that's pretty cool. You can still be classified as human."_

_House didn't respond._

"So for the third time, why did you say sorry?"  
"Actually second time. The first you asked me why I apologised."

_She rolled her eyes and looked at him waiting for an answer._

"_To who?" He asked.  
"To Phil, and to Cuddy."  
"How do you know..."  
"God House, I thought you were smart. I'm your brain. I know because I'm you! Your favourite colour is orange, no matter how much you try to deny having a favourite colour and follow the trend of such a pathetic question. Favourite drink is Jack Daniels, favourite possession is your piano although you brag about it being your bike, you love nothing more than to spoon next to a gorgeous woman, again we won't hear you saying that one out loud anytime soon nor will we hear who the gorgeous woman is even though everyone knows it's Cuddy."_

"_Wait a second..." House tried to interrupt. It was as if his own brain was teasing him!_

"_And..." She said forcefully as to say she wasn't finished. "You're not afraid of dying, but you're afraid of the loneliness and dying alone, along with spiders." She half giggled. "Spiders really, that is such a mainstream phobia. Not original at all."  
"I don't give a dam, spiders are fucking creepy."_

_Amber laughed._

"_Well thanks for the useless information of things I already know."  
"Well I, your brain, is obviously reminding you of them for a reason." Amber suggested.  
"Of what, I need to paint my house orange, get smashed, tell the world I play piano and spoon Cuddy?"  
"The last one is the best suggestion out of the lot. I really don't want an orange house."  
"No me either." House pointlessly agreed. "Get smashed, is a good point though."  
"What and trash your liver sooner so you die alone quicker?"_

_The two of them feel silent after that for what seemed an eternity. House didn't need to lie here. He was effectively talking to himself. He did it all the time in his own head but actually having someone to talk to within the form of his brain made it seem a little easier._

"_I was apologising to Phil for his brother's death. It's the one thing I've regretted all my life. One part of my past I wanted dead and buried, not to be dug up and shot literally back at me."  
"And Cuddy?"  
"I don't know. Maybe for not being there, for not being able to help her when Phil attacked her."  
"You couldn't do anymore than you did."  
"I could have. I could have got up the courage to stay with her that night we kissed. Even just to comfort her. I could have cared for her. Not acted like an arse and pushed her away at every opportunity. She would have been with me instead of Phil. But then she can do so much better than me."  
"What Phil?"  
"Good point. I guess I was apologising for everything. Something I would or could never do in reality."  
"Why not?"_

_House fell silent once more, he looked deep in thought._

* * *

"Do you think we're dead?" Amber asked.  
"You are."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I don't think this would be happening if I was. I guess I'm stuck here until I either black out or wake up."  
"Doesn't look like that is going to be long." Amber vanished as a darkness surrounded House. Suddenly an overwhelming pain struck his stomach, thigh and head. He began to hear something, it was muffled at first... but he could swear he heard... was that the wombat he thought?

"Well done guys, now can we stitch him back up before anything else goes wrong. After that it's straight to the neurology. He needs a full work up, Cuddy's worried after he fell hitting his head."

Cuddy's worried about him? House thought. Suddenly a more pressing matter hit him. As his pain hit 10/10 on the scale he thought, stitch him up?!? Was he... no... he couldn't be...

"Wait what's this..." a nurse began.

A tear fell down House's face out of the corner of his taped eye.

"That's a tear," Chase began. "Shit! He's awake. House is awake."

Cuddy suddenly shouted over the telecom device. She was still watching.

"Who the fuck administrated the dose to put him under."

A nurse slowly raised her hand.

"You're fired!"

Go Cuddy, House thought still suffering through the pain. He was unable to move, he was grateful that someone had seen the tear that he didn't even realise he cried. It was just a reaction to the amount of pain he was in.

"For fuck sake he's not on any pain medication yet! Put him back under!" Chase shouted.

House heard Cuddy mumble something just as he fell back into unconsciousness, but he could have been mistaken.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, really glad people are reading and liking! This chapter is a bit longer than it was going to be, but that's good news surely lol! Hope you enjoy it, it is a bit lighter with House and Cuddy banter which is always good news because we know what that leads to lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wilson's out of surgery." Cameron walked into the observation room.  
"Oh that's good. Were there any complications?" Cuddy asked worriedly.  
"No, it went fine. But he has lost a lot of blood. We have to wait and see until he wakes up before we find out anymore."  
"Well good news so far I guess."

Cuddy brushed a hand through her hair. She was exhausted and in pain. She had a number of bruises all over her, and there was still a tickle of flesh blood that escaped her nose every few minutes.

"We should get you checked out." Cameron repeated. She had already stressed this to Cuddy before the operations but Cuddy insisted she was fine and wanted to stay with House.  
"I will, I just want to check..."  
"He is alright." Cameron interrupted. "They're stitching him up." She pointed out.  
"I know. But he flat lined a while ago and... he was awake." Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't, she couldn't bring herself to cry in front of Cameron.  
"What?"  
"Anaesthetist didn't give a high enough dose. He was paralyzed but not fully asleep. He could feel everything."  
"Oh god..."  
"I know."

Suddenly she saw House being wheeled out of surgery.

"There, see he's fine. Let's get you checked out."

Cuddy slowly nodded.

* * *

"_For Christ sake, I can't even get a minutes peace in my dam dreams."  
"Don't blame me, it's your subconscious."  
"You sound like your dead girlfriend."  
"Again, you're subconscious. Thanks for the sympathy though."  
"Why should I be sympathetic? It won't bring her back."  
"Will you feel guilty if I'm dead?"_

_Wilson and House were sat in Wilson's office on his couch._

"_You're not dead." House decided.  
"You don't know that. You have absolutely no proof. Stop trying to make yourself feel better. If I'm dead it's your fault. It should have been you... again. You should have died in that bus crash, you should have eaten the poison, you should have done something about your childish crush on Cuddy, Phil wouldn't have easily got into your life and none of this would be happening."  
"Don't you think I fucking know that Wilson! A day doesn't go by that I don't feel guilty as hell!"  
"Then why don't you bloody show it!"  
"Feeling guilty won't change a thing!"  
"You're wrong."  
"How?"  
"Feeling guilty will allow myself and others to see you feel guilty. It helps with the grief, it helps people make stable relationships with each other. You're right, feeling guilty won't change anything that has happened, but it can change the now and future."  
"I really confuse myself at times."  
"It's not hard House. You just make it harder for yourself. So if I'm not dead, you're not dead and Cuddy's not dead..."  
"Why would Cuddy be dead? I saw her drop, she escaped Phil. She would have been fine." House interrupted.  
"You didn't see what happened after. Phil could have easily shot her. She could have internal bleeding from the beating she received."  
"Why are you saying this."  
"You're thinking this. You obviously care. She obviously cares."  
"You have no proof of that." House said back emphasising the word that after the lecture he just received.  
"Yes I do. You heard what she said in the operating room."  
"No, that was part of this. All these weird dreams I'm going through while being put under."  
"Bullshit. You know you were still awake."  
"My head hurts."  
"That's probably because of that piercing light."_

_House looked up to see a blinding light switch from his left to his right pupil and back again._

* * *

"He's coming out of it." Taub announced.

House couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? He then noticed the tube.

"OK cough when I pull the tube out." Kutner announced. "Ready... cough."

For once House did as he was told and coughed as the breathing tube was removed from his throat. He continued to cough for a few seconds. His throat felt sore and he was in pain, but it was subtle especially compared to when he woke up in the operating room.

"I don't appreciate Taub being the first thing I see when I come out of unconsciousness. Why do you think I hired Thirteen and Cameron before her?" House's throat was course and Kutner instinctively handed him a glass of water. House didn't deny it and drank it within one gulp.

"Thanks." Taub replied sarcastically. "You're fine by the way. Well you will be, you have a few fractured ribs, you're lucky they're not broken."  
"Lucky? I wouldn't call being shot ... again lucky."  
"Well what's that say about you?" Taub asked and walked out the room to avoid the conversation anymore with his boss. He was also partly scared that he may be fired at his rhetorical question.  
"The bullet was removed no problem." Kutner continued.

He also turned to leave but House surprisingly stopped him. He was even shocked as he heard what was coming out of his mouth.

"Wait... Wilson?"

Kutner smiled to himself before turning back to House.

"Surgery went well. He's still out, but he should be fine."

Again Kutner went to leave and was stopped as he reached the glass door.

"And..." House couldn't find the right words.  
"I'll send Cuddy in."

And with that Kutner finally left.

* * *

"_What, where, wait... why am I here?" House asked confused.  
"You barged in remember." Cuddy suddenly appeared from around the corner into her lounge. House was sitting on her sofa, legs propped up on the coffee table. "Here's your scotch."  
"If I barged in you would show some hint of anger and you would never let me sit with my legs like this. You would either throw me back out or jump me. Since neither is happening I'm guessing I must have fallen asleep."  
"Me, jump you. In your dreams."  
"Well we are aren't we? Besides I recall it was you who did jump me." House waggled his eyebrows.  
Cuddy sat down next to him.  
"You kissed me first."  
"You dragged me to your bedroom."  
"Hardly dragged."  
"My poor, poor fractured ribs but you jumped me and used me for endless pleasures. I feel hurt." House mocked.  
"You loved it."  
"I never said I didn't. So shall we do it again? As we are, as you said, in my dreams."  
"Do you want me or just sex?"  
"I want sex with you now. I really hope that answers your question."  
"Not really."  
"Dam..." House stood pain free.  
"Don't get angry at me. Your own brain is stopping you from having dream sex. How screwed up is that!"  
"So if I admit what I think I have to admit I get dream sex."  
"Looks like it." Cuddy smiled leaning back into the sofa seductively crossing her legs._

_She looked gorgeous. She was wearing her usual work attire, House's favourite, but she had forgotten her painful shoes. Her hair was limp over her shoulders and she swung it back as she took off her jacket. House suddenly felt very hot._

"_I care about you." House said unsure with himself looking around the room.  
"Is that the best you can do? Are you going to actually admit how you feel?"  
"Here or in the real world?"  
"Both."  
"Here, I love you- now can I have dream sex."  
"Real world?"  
"You wouldn't feel the same."  
"Oh stop self-pitying!" Cuddy stood looking up at him. "It's obvious I care. Didn't you hear what I said?"  
"I heard it, doesn't mean it was real."  
"No you don't want it to be real."  
"Why would I not want it to be real."  
"This could be real..." Cuddy leant into him grazing her body against his as she leant up to kiss him. House met her half way and their lips met passionately._

_After what seemed an eternity they broke away for much needed air._

"_Bedroom?" House asked.  
"Don't think so."  
"Why? I said I loved you. I did what I was told! I want my dream sex!" House stuck out his bottom lip. He did look awfully cute acting like a spoilt brat.  
"Because it looks like you're waking up."_

_Cuddy held his hand, suddenly he felt warmth in his own hand and a tingle shot through his body._

* * *

House slowly blinked. He noticed it was dark in his room; it wasn't like that when he fell asleep. He looked round his room and saw the lights were switched off and blinds closed but a small light came from a lamp in the corner of the room.

Suddenly he felt the same warmth in his hand that he did in his dream, he looked to his left and there sat Lisa Cuddy holding his hand. She was asleep herself. Although it was dark he could see a dark bruise that covered her eye and half of her right cheek.

With his free hand he instinctively brushed a stray hair from her face to take a closer look at the bruise. His stomach flipped. It was only a bruise, ok a bad one but not life threatening. Still the sight at Cuddy hurt in anyway made him feel physically sick. He told himself this and only himself would he tell.

He continued to prod the area trying to check for a broken cheek bone.

"It's a bruise House, not a diagnostic mystery."

The sound of Cuddy's voice made him jump.

"You don't know that. Could have a broken cheek bone. He could have hit you hard in the head. You could have brain damage for all we know."  
"I'm fine."  
"So if you're fine, and I'm fine and we're in this room... alone... blinds closed... good work there by the way doctor. Seductive." He waggled his eyebrows.  
"Let's just get ourselves fully recovered before we even discuss..."  
"I prefer practical's to discussions."  
"Wilson's awake." Cuddy tried to divert the discussion.  
"He hates me." House said bluntly.  
"What?" Cuddy was confused.

Neither noticed they were still holding hands, both however sitting upright now.

"He should hate me."  
"Why?"

House looked down.

"Is that guilt I see on your face?"  
"Is that compassion I see on my she-devil of a boss' face?"  
"Stop deflecting."  
"Stop talking about me."  
"You brought it up."

House went quiet.

"I brought all this on him. I brought all this on you. What I guess I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry." He whispered the last part.

Cuddy wanted to laugh at the embarrassment she could see on his face.

"Sorry, what, didn't quite catch that last part." She sniggered.  
"I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry."

Cuddy stared at him for a second.

"No you're not! Gregory House sorry?"

House was having a serious case of de-ja-vu. But in his dream this conversation had been serious. But now Cuddy was laughing to herself.

"Yes. But if you spread it around, I will deny everything and tell everyone that you got your position as Dean by, let's say, pleasing several people."  
"Well it's clear you haven't got brain damage. You're still an ass!" Cuddy smiled. "You should get some sleep."

Cuddy got up from her seat only to feel House's hand on her wrist. She spun back around to him.

"Can you stay here, just for a bit."  
"Of course." Cuddy was surprised at his request but he seemed so helpless, she couldn't deny him.

She sat back down.

"Did you say something?"  
"No." Cuddy assumed he was talking about now.  
"No I mean when I was awake, on the table."

Cuddy flinched remembering how much pain he must have been in.

"Yes. I told the nurse she was fired. I was angry."  
"Why? People make mistakes. Hell, I make you angry all the time."  
"You want me to fire you?" Cuddy asked smiling to make sure he knew she was joking.  
"Not particularly. I wouldn't mind being fired from clinic duty though."  
"Not going to happen."  
"So why did you fire her?"  
"It was a stupid mistake. Not one anyone should make."  
"Cuddy..." House knew there was a deeper meaning.  
"House..." Cuddy knew House knew there was a deeper meaning. She wasn't ready to let her heart spill open though. Especially to the biggest ass ever, she thought. She would tell him how she felt and he would laugh and use to against her in every other hospital issue they had in the future. She wasn't going to say anything unless he gave something also.  
"Did you say anything else?" House asked.  
"Yes."  
"Was it to me?"  
"Who else was cut open on the operating table?" Cuddy had learnt a lot from House's sarcasm.  
"Well Wilson but I doubt he can hear through walls."  
"I do care about you House. I don't want to inflate your ego anymore, although I doubt that is possible, but you are one of the best doctors in this hospital."  
"So you care because I'm a colleague?"  
"Yes."

House turned his head slightly as he lay back down on the pillow. He was feeling awfully tired.

"And a friend." Cuddy added to House who was now turned away from her.  
"A friend with benefits?" House looked back and waggled his eyebrows again.  
"Like I said, this probably isn't the best time. And you hate discussions, you prefer practical's."

House sat up once more and looked at Cuddy. Their faces inches away.

"I agree, this is an awful time for discussions. Nothing wrong with practical's now though." He leaned further to Cuddy so their lips were separated by a cm of air. Cuddy leant the extra length and both were entwined in a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_Next part! Sorry for the bit of a wait, well longer than usual, had a hectic week. Sorry this is also a shortish chapter but it's all I had time for and might not get any more out until the end of the weekend so I thought some is better than none. Thanks for the reviews once more, love them! Enjoy!_

* * *

Cuddy pulled back.

"Phil's dead by the way."  
"If this is your idea of foreplay..."  
"House..." Cuddy interrupted.  
"Don't care." House laid his head back down on the pillow.  
"You don't care about the guy who tried to kill you?"  
"He tried to kill me! Why would I care?" House mocked.  
"House, you know what I meant."  
"He's dead. Diagnostically solved- killed by a bullet. End of story."

He was right. It was the end. Cuddy was just unsure how to react. She felt as if they should talk about it. It wasn't like it was a mere occurrence; they both went through a horrific experience. But this was House, puzzled was solved and he could easily move on. Well that's what he wanted people to believe. No way would he tell anyone how he still felt uneasy even knowing the man was dead, and no way would he let on how every time he looked at Cuddy's small battered framed his stomach done flips and a large lump would form in his throat. He felt scared, nervous and ultimately guilty. He sighed. Why was he feeling all of this, the man was dead and he wasn't the one who poisoned Wilson and battered Cuddy. He was beginning to get frustrated with himself so closed his eyes to prevent the slight headache from becoming a huge migraine.

"I can't up your morphine." Cuddy knew better to ask if House was ok.  
"Well you can, you just won't." He fired back.  
"I can't, you..."  
"You pull out that key you've hidden, open the case, and just twist this knob here, look." House interrupted and pointed to the machine by his bed.  
"Pain? On a scale from 1-10?"  
"If I say 10, will you up my morphine?"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. House knew she couldn't up it anymore. The pain wasn't too bad. He knew sleep would help, he knew something else would help too. The kiss they just shared lowered his pain from a 6 to a 3.

"Six." He answered honestly. "My head's just beginning to hurt a bit."  
"I'll let you get some sleep, that should help."  
"I know what else would help." House waggled his eyebrows.  
"You're insufferable." Cuddy stood.  
"Thanks." He smirked.

Cuddy walked to the door when House called her.

"Cuddy?"  
"Hmm?"

House couldn't stop his mouth from calling her name. His brain was screaming at him to ask her to stay again, just until he fell asleep. Even ask her to share his bed and keep him warm. He now stared back at Cuddy who was waiting for a reply, he could not say what he was thinking. Or could he? But she doesn't feel the same obviously. What was he thinking, they had sex a week ago, kissed since then, of course there are some feeling involved. His headache was worsening.

"Nothing."

Cuddy smiled. She walked back to House's bed and kissed him lightly on the temple.

"Thanks." She said.  
"For what?" House was confused.  
"For being you."

Cuddy walked back to the door and left House's room with House in a bemused state. His headache now banging violently, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

"_This isn't funny anymore; I get more rest when I'm awake." House stated sitting in his hospital bed seeing his ducklings former and current sat around him.  
"Late 40s, arrogant ass, incapable of being human, previous leg injury, suffering from as he puts it, useless feelings." Foreman rolled off a list of what seemed like symptoms._

_House sarcastically laughed._

"_I get it! That's me isn't it!" He mocked childishly. "So in this dream, I'm having to prove to myself that these 'useless' feelings aren't 'useless' and I am in fact human."_

_Everyone looked at him._

"_Don't ask us. We're just a figment of your current dream. You talking to us is talking to yourself, again." Taub informed.  
"This is going to make your head feel worse." Kutner added.  
"Just relax and stop thinking for a while." Cameron suggested.  
"Contemplating matters is only going to make your brain go into overdrive." Chase suggested.  
"Stop talking to yourself and talk to others when you're awake." Thirteen told House.  
"Yes, like Wilson, Cuddy or any of us, but the real ones." Kutner agreed.  
"Shut up!" House finally interjected. "You guys all talking to me isn't helping."  
"Again, you talking to you isn't helping... you." Foreman said realising how confusing what he just said was.  
"You're getting irritated." Kutner realised.  
"You being me, means working that out is really just stating the obvious. Maybe you guys are here to show me my irritation in life." House replied sarcastically.  
"Doubt it since you are proud of all of us." Thirteen replied smiling. "And you can't it, since we know what you are thinking."  
"Now you're thinking you wish Cuddy was here instead of us so you could get some dream sex." Taub laughed.  
"He is as well." Chase realised and everyone in the room began laughing._

_House actually blushed._

"_Just tell her how you feel." Taub said. "If you won't I will."  
"If I won't, I will you mean." House emphasised the second I.  
"Talking of Cuddy," Cameron began.  
"Did you notice," Chase continued.  
"That when she got up from House's bedside," Thirteen added.  
"She put more weight on her left leg and stumbled ever so slightly." Kutner finished._

"_Yes, broken ribs will do that." House stated obviously._

"_She only fractured her robs though." Foreman cleared.  
"And they healed weeks ago." Taub implied._

"_Phil could have hit her in the ribs again." House realised. "Or broke them when she was shoved against her desk."_

"_Doubt it, the biggest blows she received her to her head." Thirteen said.  
"And she didn't flinch when she sat down." House realised what the others were getting at._

"_House wake up!" Cameron said.  
"Wake up!" Chase added.  
"Wake up!" His ducklings all began shouting at him._

* * *

"Wake up!" Wilson shouted at House.

House opened his eyes slowly. He saw Wilson sat beside him in a wheelchair.

"Cuddy? Where is she, what's wrong?" House asked.  
"She's fine. She just came to see me. I thought I'd come see you and didn't fancy waiting until you woke up."  
"Kind of you."  
"Well I learnt from the master."  
"Cuddy?"  
"What about her?"  
"She's not fine. When she left here she put more weight of her left leg and stumbled."  
"She's in pain as well. I don't know if you've forgotten but she's beaten pretty badly."  
"I know but it's worse, she needs a head CT."


	15. Chapter 15

_I had some spare time so I've managed to getthe next chapter out! This involves a flashback btw which is from Chapter 11 if you were wondering!_

_Thanks sooooo much for your reviews!_

* * *

"House, she's fine. Just worry about yourself getting better. I'm fine by the way." Wilson knew House would be worried about him but would never ask.  
"It's not always about you Jimmy."

Wilson smiled and the two fell silent for a minute.

"This is going to put you back in therapy a bit." House said stating the obvious.  
"I'll say. Never thought I'd know what it's like to get shot."  
"You get used to it after a while."

Wilson laughed and House couldn't help but join in.

"Apology not accepted by the way." Wilson began.  
"What?" House was confused.  
"I heard through the grape vine, that a miracle occurred in this very room a little while ago."  
"Cuddy..." House sighed.  
"She isn't going to tell anyone else. Don't worry, your image of being a misanthropic ass will be kept intact. Just wanted to let you know you have nothing to be sorry about. So... god never thought I'd say this to you... stop feeling... guilty." Wilson was trying to hold back giggles.  
"Oh stop it." House didn't look amused, but in truth was happy his best friend didn't hate him. He couldn't stand to almost lose him again after what happened with the bus accident.

"You're laughing and you look like you're about to kill him. What's going on?" Cuddy walked into the room announcing her presence and pointing at the pair and their respective looks.  
"You know I'm going to tell the whole hospital all those you slept with to get to Dean don't you?" House stated.  
"What? I only told Wilson."  
"I said don't tell anyone."  
"You wouldn't dare." Cuddy said confidently and crossed her arms. "Anyway there's nothing to tell, I haven't slept with anyone from this hospital..."

House then coughed sarcastically.

"That has enabled me to get to my position." Cuddy added with emphasis.  
"So it's you on top and employees under then? I'm not complaining about that."  
"Maybe I should leave you two so I don't have to suffer your sexual banter."

"Yes and on your way out call in a nurse." House said with an air of urgency.  
"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked him.  
"You're bleeding from your ear." House said fairly calm although his stomach was hurting like hell. That feeling you get when you're worried sick.

Cuddy moved out the way of Wilson who wheeled himself out. Although she didn't realise she did. It was like she was on autopilot when she reached up and felt the blood trickle from her left ear. She didn't even notice House had somehow managed to stand and was next to her. He didn't care how much it hurt; he was too worried about Cuddy collapsing any second; more from shock with the look on her face.

"Cuddy," House repeated. "You need a MRI." He grabbed her right arm and used his other hand to tilt her head to face him.  
"I...I... House?"  
"I'm here."

She suddenly heard Wilson shouting outside trying to get the attention of the nurses.

"I don't feel..."

Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she collapsed into House's arms. He caught her painfully and allowed himself to place her on the ground. Suddenly she began to seize.

"Oh god Cuddy..." House almost whispered and tried to hold her to keep her convulsions to a minimum. "Wilson she's seizing!"

Wilson looked round and a group of nurses ran towards House's room with all the needed equipment.

Wilson rolled in after watching House and the nurses attend to Cuddy. House looked up at him.

"Believe me now?"

Wilson looked hurt. He didn't mean it in anyway; he was gravely worried about Cuddy. Wilson understood this and felt it better not to say anything.

* * *

House banged his fist against the glass pane. It shattered into pieces and he was left staring at his battered fist. The film scan fell from the now broken glass pane.

Wilson rolled himself into the room that allowed doctors to see MRI and X-Ray scans more clearly.

"Bad?" Wilson assumed looking at House.

House bent awkwardly and picked up the film scan and placed it on the desk. He pulled up a chair and leaned up against the desk putting his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and grazed his stubble.

"She has a longitudinal fracture of the temporal bone."  
"Do you remember seeing her bang her head?"  
"Yes. Several when Phil was trying to rape her!" House snapped back.

Wilson remained quiet.

"No, not nearly as hard as she would have needed to receive this kind of injury."  
"You need to rest."  
"Good idea."

Wilson was surprised that House easily agreed. However House had so far got all his answers while either unconscious or asleep.

"Let's get the glass out of your hand first." Wilson followed House out of the room as the two men rolled and limped to the ER.

* * *

"_My hands killing me." House stated.  
"Well you did punch through glass." Cuddy replied._

_House was sat across from Cuddy in her office holding his hand tightly._

"_Anything else hurt?"  
"Leg, but no surprises there. Stomach, where I was shot. Head, you asking me stupid questions."  
"Funny."  
"Can we have dream sex now!" House pouted.  
"I thought you wanted to sleep to find out when I smacked my head."  
"I do, but I'm not like other men, I can multi-task!" House waggled his eyebrows.  
"I thought you were in pain."  
"I lied, wanted to make you feel guilty. Although that's never hard."  
"Wow, you're really turning me on." Cuddy said sarcastically.  
"Seriously?"  
"No."_

_House stood easily and walked over to Cuddy. He slowly leant down and grazed her lips with his own. He moved past them and lifted Cuddy onto the desk while nuzzling at her neck._

"_Now?" He murmured against her neck sending vibrations down her spine.  
"No."  
"You're lying." He smirked.  
"I know."_

_He slowly began to strip off her blouse while she undid his buttons of his shirt. Once she slung it to the floor she undid his belt and zip sending his trousers falling to the floor. They never broke their kiss the whole time. With one hand House began to unhook her bra as the other hand grasped the back of her head to pull her closer for a deeper kiss. He suddenly felt a lump at the back of her head..._

_A white light flashed over his eyes..._

'_Suddenly gunshots began again as a security guard came into the clinic, only to be pummelled with at least four bullets. Cuddy raised her hands and gasped._

"_That's the last of the security guards." Phil said. "The cops will be here, no doubt very soon so let's get this show on the road. Where's the cripple?" Phil approached Cuddy, now standing only a foot away.  
"What's your motive?"_

_He then smacked Cuddy round the face causing her to gasp and fall heavily to the floor._

"_Bastard! Leave her alone!" Wilson shouted.  
"Oh you can shut up!" Phil shouted and held his gun pointing towards Wilson. But Wilson saw something in the corner of his eye; he caught a glimpse of House sneaking out the bathroom with his cane raised as Phil's back was turned, however his eyes moved to follow the action. Phil caught on that Wilson was now looking over his shoulder and swung around quickly just as House swung his cane. It hit Phil on the shoulder rather than his head but House followed with a punch to his eye. Phil_ _fell back but wasn't put off and retaliated himself by kneeing House in his bad leg which immediately caused House to crumble and groan in pain.'_

House saw out of the corner of his eye Cuddy holding the back of her head and look at his fingers. There was blood, and there was blood on the corner of her desk. She must have smacked her head on it when Phil just hit her.

' "_House!" She screamed immediately running to his side only to be cut off by Phil.  
"You go a step nearer and I'll do this..."_

_Phil stepped down hard on House's infarction. Cuddy covered her mouth as House screamed in pain. It was worse than before when Phil had dug his own cane into it.'_

* * *

House woke sweating and breathing heavily. A nurse rushed into his room as his BP had elevated.

"I need... Wilson." House panted.  
"I'll get him in a bit, let me just check your temperature."  
"I'm fine!" He screamed. "Get Wilson!"

The nurse new better than to argue with House and rushed out only to return two minutes later wheeling Wilson in.

"What's up?" Wilson asked confused.  
"I remembered when she hit her head. It was on the corner of her desk just as I was coming out of her bathroom."


	16. Chapter 16

_Next Part! Let's hope everyone is on the mend now... this chapter is lighter than previous. Cuddy's awake and House goes to see her! Thanks so much for your reviews once more! Hope you enjoy this part!_

* * *

"Has she woken up?" House asked. So he now new when she smacked her head but it didn't change the fact she still had a cracked skull. Least he solved his puzzle, he thought.  
"No, not yet." Wilson moved closer to the side of House's bed.  
"I got to go check." House said and struggled back out of bed. This time he took his IV and stand with him.  
"Check what?"  
"Her desk, what do you think?"  
"House, you have to rest. I'll get Cameron to check as she's currently working in the clinic."  
"I'm taking my meds with me, I'm being a good boy." House mocked. "You coming?"  
"Looks like I don't have a choice." Wilson regrettably agreed. He was in pain but at least had a seat. House refused to be wheeled around or even wheel himself. Wilson couldn't chance him falling with no one around.

* * *

"_Morning sweetheart." House said smiling walking into Cuddy's bedroom with a tray. "Breakfast in bed!" He declared way too merrily._

_Cuddy stretched and looked over to the alarm clock, it read Sat 6.30am._

"_House, what... what are you doing here?"  
"You feeling ok honey?"  
"Honey? House, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_House felt her head._

"_God you have a fever." And before Cuddy new it he shoved a thermometer in her mouth. "104! That's it, we're taking you to the hospital."_

"_House, I'm fine." She felt fine. She didn't feel like she had a fever. She also didn't realise House said 'we're.' "What are you doing here?"  
"Cuddy you're delusional. Remember I live here. We live together, yes?" House began talking slowly to her.  
"Stop patronizing me!" She answered not realising at first what he just said. "Wait...We live together!" It finally hit her.  
"James, Lucy!" House yelled. "Get up, we're going to the hospital!" He continued shouting as he left the room to get the kids._

_Cuddy was left in shock until two children ran in, not any older than six._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" James asked._

_House followed. "She's just got a fever. She's going for a check up, better be safe than sorry. Now take the keys and you two get the car open and get in. We'll be there in a second."_

"_Ok daddy." Lucy nodded._

_Cuddy was just left with her jaw agape._

"_Sweetie, come on, help me here. I can't lift you, I'm not as strong as I was." House was trying to get Cuddy out of bed.  
"Sweetie? Please don't ever call me that!" Cuddy began now standing and looking at House. "And, 'not as strong as I was?' What's that about? You're a cripple."_

_House looked hurt and tears welled up in his eyes._

"_I know, no need to be so blunt and harsh about it."  
"No I mean, that's what you would say. You would never call me sweetie, sweetheart or honey..."  
"I do all the time pumpkin. Seriously we need to get you checked out. You seem to have lost your memory."  
"I need to get out of here!" Cuddy screamed and ran as fast as she could towards her front door._

_Suddenly a white light flashed in front of her eyes..._

* * *

She opened her eyes to see bright blue orbs staring back at her. House was checking her pupils with a light. She tried to speak but noticed a tube in her throat.

"Cough." He said bluntly. He was sitting on the edge of her bed so he was able to attend to her as well as stay off his leg.

She did as she was told and soon enough the tube was out. House handed her some water and wheeled the bed table over to her as the nurse had just brought in breakfast as she began to startle.

"Breakfast in bed!" House said.

Cuddy chocked on her water.

"What?" She said still spluttering, fear evident in her voice.

House was confused.

"You... you brought me breakfast in bed?"  
"No... the nurse did."  
"Thank god!" She sighed.  
"You're happy because I didn't bring you breakfast in bed?" House was awfully confused.  
"House, promise me you will never, ever bring me breakfast in bed."  
"I never intended to."  
"Good!"

House got up and moved from her bed to a seat next to the bed.

"So just to clarify... why can't I bring you breakfast in bed?"  
"Because you never would. Never do anything that you wouldn't normally do."  
"OK... so you're telling me not to change."  
"Yes. You are the biggest jerk I have ever met."  
"Again, your idea of foreplay Cuddy is really..."  
"Exactly! Be like that!"

House was now beyond confused.

"Did you have some sort of weird dream when you were unconscious?"  
"A nightmare!"  
"What happened?" House was intrigued.  
"It doesn't matter." Cuddy blushed.  
"You're blushing! Did we have dream sex... someone ought to have got some." He mumbled the second bit but Cuddy heard.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, no, no. What did _you _dream of when _you _were unconscious?"  
"I asked first."  
"I asked second. Done with stating the obvious?"

House smirked, he loved banter with Cuddy!

"Do you want to shut up so I can tell you what's wrong with you?"

To be honest, Cuddy had completely forgotten. She wasn't in pain as she was on morphine and felt fine. She nodded.

"You copied me. You have a longitudinal fracture of the temporal bone, same as I had when I was in the bus accident."

Cuddy just nodded again, registering the news.

"You just need rest. You'll be fine. Let me know of any nausea or memory..."  
"Loss. Yes I know. Contrary to what you say, I am a doctor." Cuddy interrupted.  
"So, back to your dream." House continued, leaning back into the chair.  
"I thought you just said I needed to rest. And so should you! Wait what happened to your hand?" Cuddy said finally noticing it.  
"Nothing..."

Cuddy just looked at him.

"Well if you didn't do it, then it must be a symptom! I better call in the nurse to get you back to your room and in restraints."  
"You wouldn't?" House said but it came out more as a question.  
"Wouldn't I?" House knew that look in her eye. She would!  
"Fine. I punched through a glass panel looking at your MRI. Add it to my tab."  
"Why?"  
"I was angry."

Cuddy didn't ask anymore. She felt somewhat smitten with his action. But would never say that.

"Well as long as you pay for it." Administrator Cuddy was back.  
"Will do. So was our dream sex..."  
"You're not going to drop this are you?"  
"How long have you known me?"  
"We didn't have dream sex."  
"So..."  
"You were, nice."  
"That's it, I was nice? There's more to it than that."  
"Yes. But that's all you're getting."

House pouted. "I'll start being nice, as it obviously scares you."  
"Well you being nice and kind in moderation would be fine. But in my dream you were way too nice, and you were happily awake at 6.30am..."  
"Bringing you breakfast in bed?" House assumed.  
"And you called me a variety of pet names."  
"Such as..."  
"Honey, sweetheart and worst of all pumpkin."  
"God I feel sick..."  
"I know."  
"There's still more isn't there?"  
"Yes." Cuddy said remembering her children. "But I'm not saying anymore."  
"Please pumpkin." House pouted.  
"Seriously don't." Cuddy slapped him on the arm.  
"Ow, sweetheart, why did you do that?"  
"Say that one more time and I'm pressing the nurse button."  
"What this one?" House grinned holding her call button. "Sorry honey, looks like I won this round."  
"I'll scream..."  
"Don't cause a scene pumpkin."

Cuddy opened her mouth and was just about to call for a nurse when she felt House's lips over hers, and the scream waiting in the back of her throat turned into a moan as House bent in closer deepening the kiss. House broke away.

"That shut you up," He said now sitting back on her bed.  
"I can scream now though can't I." Realising she was free.  
"But you know what I will do if you attempt it."  
"But if I don't you will stay."  
"Win, win." House smirked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but was secretly impressed with his plan.

"You should get some rest." He said.  
"So should you."  
"I have to monitor you."  
"I have other staff to do that."  
"Yes, but we know I'm the best doctor you own. Most would kill for my undivided attention."  
"Lucky me." She said sarcastically. "Well at least lie down for a second and take the pressure off your gunshot wound..."  
"Doctor Cuddy! You just want me in your bed!" House acted shocked but did as he was told.  
"Yes this was my devious plan all along, for me to crack my skull open and you to get shot so we could share a hospital bed." She was smiling now looking at House lying side by side.  
"Well it worked." House smirked.

Cuddy yawned. She loved bantering with House, but tiredness from her concussion began to catch up with her. Her eyes drooped.

"Cuddy, you ok?" House was concerned.  
"Yes, just tired."  
"Go to sleep. But I can't promise you that I won't spoon you."

Cuddy laughed. "You better have your own bed when I wake up." And with that Cuddy was soon asleep with House brushing through her long curls lightly.

House didn't intend to stay with her on the bed long. The blinds were closed but anyone could just walk in. However he was tired, and the bed was so soft and the company pretty darn good. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep also with one hand placed protectively on Cuddy's hip and the other under his own head. Luckily the next person to walk in was Wilson...


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for your reviews! I should have said Wilson rolled in as he's still in a wheelchair =( _

_But what's he going to say, do or think? Also what was it that Cuddy said to House when he was on the operating table, will we ever find out lol? Hope you enjoy this part!_

* * *

Luckily the next person to roll in was Wilson. Had it been anyone else than the rumour mills around the hospital would have been buzzing even more than they already were. But Wilson already knew the pair slept together a mere week ago and has been their friend for years and always noted the chemistry. But actually seeing it was another story.

Wilson's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the pair were sharing the same bed in possibly the most gossipiest place on earth. Not only that but House had one hand protectively on Cuddy's waist. He's initial shock was followed by a small fit of giggles then a devious plan hit him. There were already hospital bets on the pair hooking up and stakes were high. Last time he checked the pot was at nearly $7,000. He pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the pair. He wheeled closer to get a close up of them when suddenly a hand grasped his wrist and snatched the phone away.

"You dare take another photo and I swear..." the gruff voice began as he swiped the phone clean out of the oncologist's hand.  
"Ow!" Wilson replied. He wasn't hurt, it was just a shock reaction.

House now lied on his back scrolling through the phone's images. Wilson desperately tried to grab it back but couldn't lean over far enough in his wheelchair.

"Deleted, deleted, deleted." House said each time he discarded an image of him and Cuddy.  
"How long have you been awake?" Wilson was curious.  
"Since I heard your squeaky cripple machine barge in."  
"Why are you sharing Cuddy's bed?" Wilson didn't fancy beating around the bush. He wanted an answer.  
"I obviously fell asleep."  
"But you obviously laid down before you fell asleep."

House was cornered. He couldn't think of a witty reply, or any kind of lie. He had literally been caught red handed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Shouldn't you be in your own bed?" Wilson had the biggest smirk plastered on his face.  
"Oh wipe that off before I do."  
"It's sweet. I get it, you want to keep your image and reputation around this hospital but you also want Cuddy."  
"Yes, have you seen the zesty bod she's got? Not to mention the hours of fun she could supply with her fun bags."

The men were keeping their voices low; Cuddy was still asleep after all.

"No I haven't. You on the other hand slept with her last week so..."

That's not what House meant but he got himself stuck in another corner.

"Yes and her fun bags are really fun!"  
"You want more." Wilson tried to move on the conversation and let House reveal his true feelings.  
"Yes."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously yes, I'd love more fun bag fun."

Wilson rolled his eyes but wasn't surprised.

"Can we please stop taking about her breasts. I'm serious House, you need to do something before you mess this up."  
"Thanks for your faith Jimmy."  
"So how are you going to mess this up?"

House flung Wilson's phone back to him as he sat up on the bed.

"There are several good options."  
"House, just talk to her. It's not hard."

House looked to the floor.

"I wanted to, but she said it's not the best time."  
"Well she has a point. Your both hyped up on pain meds and you could end up saying or doing something stupid."  
"Like falling asleep in her bed."  
"Well I don't think neither you nor I think it's stupid. Looked like you were enjoying yourself." Wilson was smiling again. "The only stupid thing about it was if anyone else had walked into the room before me. Wait until your both better and then discuss it."

House's head was beginning to hurt. He just wanted to lie back down. He nodded at Wilson wanting this conversation to desperately end.

"You know how she feels about you, so if you feel the same..." Wilson began.  
"I don't know how she feels about me..." House interrupted.  
"Oh bullshit you don't."

House was taken aback by Wilson's sudden change of tone. He looked back up at Wilson.

"You guys slept together, kissed her a few weeks ago and I won't be surprised if you have kissed since. Not to mention what she said to you while you were awake on the table."  
"How do you know about that?" House asked.  
"Chase was there and heard it too. So you can't deny it as a drug induced dream or anything. It started the rumour mills up again about you too."  
"I'm gonna kill that wombat."  
"Of course you are." Wilson humoured. "I'm off to bed and you should go too, you've been forever up and down and you got shot yesterday!"  
"OK DAD!"

Wilson rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room.

House was still sitting on the edge of Cuddy's bed with his legs dangling over the side. He rubbed his thigh, he currently wasn't on any pain medication having taking out his IV when he made his way to Cuddy's room. The pain was beginning to increase. He hobbled off the bed to make his way back to his room. He turned to look at Cuddy who now had a huge grin on her face.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop you know!"

Cuddy kept her eyes closed.

"It's rude to talk about someone's breasts when they are lying right next to you."  
"Were you awake through that whole conversation?"

Cuddy opened her eyes.

"No." But her smile remained.  
"Liar."  
"Pervert."

House continued to rub his thigh.

"How's the pain?"  
"I'm not on pain medication and I was shot yesterday as well as the missing thigh muscle. It hurts." House said as if he was talking to a child.  
"Well don't blame me; you're the one who neglected your IV. Get back to your room."

House for once did as he was told and began to hobble back towards his room as he reached the door he heard Cuddy speak.

"I meant what I said." She was still lying but facing away from him.

House turned around and realised she was not looking at him. He was grateful for that as a huge smile crept onto his face which he hated himself for. At least no one saw it, he thought.

"Ok." He replied and left the room.

* * *

A week took its toll on Cuddy. She constantly argued with the nurses about how as she was in the hospital she might as well do some work. However her head injury wasn't just a cut, it was serious, she had a cracked skull after all. The highlights of the week would be visits from her staff but they were rare, however Wilson and House often escaped their rooms and joined Cuddy quite often.

That was until House ripped out his stitches... again! He refused to use a wheelchair.

_Day 6 after the shooting..._

House opened his eyes. He noted straight away he was back in his own room. The last thing he remembered was talking to Cuddy and Wilson when he got up quickly from a seat to grab a glass of water. He must have fainted, he thought.

He hadn't been able to get a shave in whilst at the hospital and his scruff was beginning to turn into a full beard. He soon realised he wasn't a fan of the full on beard as it was itchy as hell. He moved his hand to scratch his face when he realised his hand wouldn't budge much more than an inch.

"What the hell?" He said to himself.  
"The nurses had to put you in restraints."

House literally jumped out of his skin when he heard the gentle voice in his room. He was lying straight on his back and couldn't see in front of him.

"No, the nurses would have been told to put me in restraints by my doctor. Which unfortunately is you."  
"I'm not having you rip out your stitches again." Cuddy began walking over to his bedside and unhooked the restraint that held his head down.  
"This was the first time," House now lifted his head as Cuddy adjusted his bed into a sitting position and sat down on the side of the bed herself.  
"Yes, after the shooting. But before, when you were in the motorcycle accident, you pulled them out god knows how many times."  
"You just want any excuse to tie me down don't you?" House waggled his eyebrows.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I've finally been discharged."  
"Good."  
"You would have been discharged too you know of you didn't pull out your stitches."  
"So restraining me is actually helping me?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yes."  
"Not helping my patient is it though."

While in hospital, House's department had been given a new case.

"No need. Taub solved it."  
"Taub?" House was surprised.  
"Yes."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"  
"He never solves it."  
"Then why do you still have him on your team."  
"He's just easy to pick on. Plus I can get him to do all the exploratory anal exams. Couldn't give them to Foreman or Kutner as that's racist and Thirteen's a girl, that would be sexist."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Suddenly her stomach felt uneasy and she rubbed it.

"You alright?" House was concerned.  
"Yes. Just think I'm hungry, haven't eaten since before you were in my room yesterday."  
"I slept right through the night?"  
"Yes, it's eight am."  
"Happy two weeks!" House said waggling his eyebrows again.

Cuddy was confused.

"Two weeks?"  
"Since the no-no-cha-cha, was practiced between us."

Cuddy couldn't help but blush.

"Think we should celebrate. Your house, say 9?"  
"You'll still be in here, what a shame." Cuddy acted sad. But in truth she was.  
"Well I don't have to be in here. That's your call."  
"Even if I discharge you, we both need at least another week to get ourselves in any decent shape to..."  
"Go at it like animals on your kitchen counter?" House interrupted.  
"I was going to say anything."  
"Yeah, think my idea was better."

Cuddy suddenly bent over in pain and grasped her stomach.

"Day 3 of your period. Always a bugger."  
"You monitor my periods?"  
"Yes."  
"How and for god's sake why?" Cuddy was still clutching her stomach.  
"How? You get extra bitchy, and are less likely to let me do crazy procedures, so that weeks patient usually is close to death. You also buy a chocolate based product in the cafeteria and have mascara stains down your face when you leave the kiddie cancer ward. Why? I need to know when it's best to come round for a visit. Would be pointless during that one week, wouldn't be fun for either of us."

Cuddy stayed quiet for a second. House noted she was thinking something through.

"Actually I..." She began. But stopped abruptly as she stood up. "Excuse me." She said and hurried out of his room.

Cuddy ran into the bathroom and was sick several times.

"Great this is all I need," she muttered to herself. She is discharged and something else happens. Was it a late reaction to her head injury? Had it actually got worse rather than better? But all the tests were clear. What was going on?

Suddenly it hit her. She got sick two weeks into her pregnancy that she miscarried. She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't be pregnant. They used protection for one. Cuddy stayed in her cubical for a while clutching her knees as she still wretched, she was trying to think of other possibilities.

"You're late aren't you?" House's voice echoed around the ladies bathroom.  
"How did you get out of your restraints?"  
"Bribed the nurse." House thought there was no point in lying.  
"Which nurse?"  
"Sorry, she promised me a little something in return if I swore not to tell."  
"Aww, your prostitutes will be so jealous."  
"Don't sell yourself short Cuddy."

Cuddy shook her head to herself. She loved this banter but at times she just wanted a serious conversation. She knew she was half to blame. Both their defences were up and neither was willing to take the first step into unknown territory.

"We used protection. I'm not pregnant. It must be food poisoning."

House now sat down on the bathroom floor, his leg throbbing.

"Protection isn't always one hundred percent."  
"I know, but with my history as well as using protection, I don't think your sperm are that good."  
"My sperm are insulted. Are you on the pill as well?"  
"No. I stopped, started to disagree with me."

House sunk his head. He was going to have to tell her the truth.

"We didn't use a condom."  
"What?" Cuddy was confused.  
"I, we both were in a hurry. I just assumed you were on the pill."

Cuddy suddenly opened the cubicle door in a rage.

"WHAT!" She almost screamed looking down at House who was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I just told you what." House thought her response was stupid but she was blinded by sudden rage, so thought it best not to say it was an idiotic response.  
"You told me you had one!"  
"Yes, I said I had one. Didn't say I was using it."  
"House!"  
"What?" He finally looked up at her as he got to his feet.  
"What do you mean what?" She stepped closer.  
"You were there as much as I was."  
"I was upset, and drunk and didn't have time to notice if a rubber sheath was between us!"  
"So you're saying I took advantage of you?" House was now slightly angered by her response.  
"No... of course not." Cuddy calmed a bit. "I wanted it just as much as you did."  
"More by the way you..."  
"House." She interrupted both of them now wearing a smirk as they knew exactly what he was going to reference. "I'm just shocked ok."  
"I thought you wanted to get pregnant."  
"Not like this." She said and began to sit down again, her anger subsiding.  
"But you didn't mind getting pregnant by a complete stranger's sperm?" House was still standing and slightly offended.  
"No. That's not what I meant."  
"Sounded like it."  
"You're... we're getting ahead of ourselves. I don't even know if I'm pregnant."  
"It's pretty obvious you are." House crossed his arms.  
"House..." Cuddy begun and looked down to the floor. "Last time, when I miscarried, I was sick two weeks into the pregnancy. Normal morning sickness starts between 4-6 weeks. I don't want to get my hopes up again."  
"Cuddy, some woman get sick the day after they conceive and go through a normal pregnancy. You know that doesn't affect it."  
"I know... I just. I need to think." She stood and brushed past House. She needed time alone.

House grabbed out at her wrist. He knew they still needed to talk.

"House, I can't now ok."

What are you doing, Cuddy screamed to herself. The one time House is willing to have a serious conversation, you run away. You're as bad as him, she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_Awww loving your reviews guys. Glad to know you are all still enjoying it. This story was never going to be this long but I keep getting more and more ideas lol._

_This is again a lighter part and not hugely long, but I will make up for it in the near future._

_So what's going to happen if Cuddy is pregnant..._

* * *

"That's it!" House shouted. He grabbed his chart and signed it. He was discharging himself.

It had been four days since he ripped out his stitches and three days since he saw Cuddy when she left him alone in the bathroom; he couldn't stand another minute in the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked. He had come into House's room on crutches. He had begun his physio therapy a week ago and was making great process. He could only last about five minutes in them though so as soon as he reached House's room he opted for the wheelchair in the corner of the room. It would still be a long while until he could walk fully on his own.

"I'm fine, yet these morons who have the nerve to call themselves doctors and nurses are keeping me here. I need to get out of this hospital."  
"It'll still be at least another week until your near recovery."  
"And I can recover at home."  
"You're not going home." Wilson wheeled himself closer to House who was now packing his backpack.  
"I'm going to _a_ home."

House hadn't told Wilson the true reason why Cuddy left abruptly. He just told him she's still recovering at home and would not be back at the hospital for at least a week.

"Do you want me to call a cab?" Wilson knew there was no stopping him.  
"Motorcycle's outside."  
"I thought it was trashed beyond repair in the accident?"  
"It was, I brought a new one when you were in the land of nod for 2 months!"  
"Well you're not seriously thinking of riding it?"  
"I seriously am."

House downed two vicodin and put the rest in his jacket as he slung his backpack on his back. He picked up his cane and began to walk out of the room.

"House, don't be stupid..." Wilson spun round.  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do Wilson. I can surprisingly look after myself." House was looking out of his room through the blinds.  
"I'm not trying to..."

But Wilson was stopped when he heard calls of the nurses outside.

"He's seizing!"

"What's going on?" Wilson asked House who was looking out the room's glass panel through the blind.  
"My cue to go." And with that, House limped at fast as he could towards the elevators while the staff were busy with a man seizing on the floor.

Wilson followed House out and saw a flash of a smirk as the doors closed. He looked to his right and noticed the man suddenly get up. The nurses were confused. Wilson rolled over to the scene.

"How much did he pay you?" Wilson asked.  
"100 bucks." And the man quickly left.

Wilson shook his head but couldn't help the grin that appeared. A couple of nurses rushed over to House's room to confirm what they feared. House had indeed made an escape and discharged himself.

* * *

Cuddy was sat at home wrapped in a blanket on her sofa. She was carefully sipping a cup of hot milk after being disappointed when she realised she was out of cocoa. She needed a hot drink and couldn't any longer drink the coffee in her cupboard since it wasn't decaf. She was pregnant after all, well the seven pregnancy tests she took said she was. The morning sickness had also got worse, now lasting into the afternoon. It was just after two pm and she had finally stopped getting the urge to throw up. Her hair was wet still after just having a shower and she now sat relaxing but deep in thought.

This is exactly what happened last time when she miscarried. The sickness got worse. She just couldn't quite believe all this is happening. She knew she would need to talk to House at some point but she took advantage of their distance for the moment.

She put her cup down and snuggled further up on the sofa and stared still in thought at a blank TV screen.

"You do know that's switched off right?" House asked.

Cuddy screamed and jumped out of her skin as she flung round grabbing up a lamp off the side.

"For Christ sake House, don't you ever knock?" Cuddy was relived she knew the man who had just broke into her home.  
"I did, you didn't answer."  
"Did you?" She must have really been oblivious to not notice the knocking. "Sorry," she put the lamp back in its rightful place and sat back down on the sofa. "What are you doing here?" She asked but she knew it was pretty obvious.  
"You haven't called in on the hospital."  
"I told my receptionist I'd be at home for at least another week."  
"I know but when you are normally ill you call in every five minutes to check that your precious baby hasn't burnt down to the ground."  
"Yes, because of you, but I thought this time it'd be ok as you were restrained to a hospital bed."

House sat down next to Cuddy who had now resumed her previous position and was snuggled into a blanket.

"How'd you escape anyway? Thought we weren't supposed to be discharged for another week."  
"Three days actually. I paid some guy to have a seizure so I could slip out."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What?" House half laughed. "I needed my doctor. My doctor is you, what choice did I have?"  
"To stay at hospital with your new assigned doctor."  
"Yeah, but his ass isn't nearly as big as yours. And I agree with the philosopher 'Sir Mix-A-Lot'- I like big butts and I cannot lie."  
"I thought everybody lies?" Cuddy smiled quizzically looking up to him sitting next to her.

House just waggled his eyebrows which caused Cuddy to laugh and shake her head. It was the first time she laughed since she left the hospital.

"Plus I'm your doctor. I needed to check on you."  
"I'm fine."  
"You've only recently had a shower as your hair's still wet which means your morning sickness is now going into the afternoon. Judging by the dark circles under your eyes you've got roughly three hours sleep a night and you haven't been eating nearly enough as you should have, especially now your feeding for two."  
"I do eat." Cuddy cut in. "I just throw it back up."  
"That's because you're eating rabbit food. You need a decent meal inside of you, my child only deserves the best greasy food."  
"You're child? I thought you'd call it a parasite. And I'm still not sure I am pregnant."  
"Why are still denying it. I'm sure you've taken a pregnancy test."  
"Seven." She said almost shyly.  
"Well seventh time's a charm. Cuddy you _are_ pregnant. If you want we can go to the hospital and..."  
"No. I just want to rest and get my head together." Cuddy interrupted.

There was another thing haunting Cuddy. What if she wasn't two weeks pregnant? What if she was past two months pregnant? Had this not even crossed House's mind? If she was the latter, was the baby ok? She had been hooked up to morphine as well as being battered to pieces by the possible father. She knew she needed to get an appointment to find out exactly how far along she was.

"You've had three days to get your head together."  
"I know. I just..." She didn't know what to say. She was awfully tired, and her brain seemed like it was going to go into meltdown, all she did was think since she walked through her front door.

House couldn't stop looking at her. She had been sick all morning, hadn't hardly slept a wink, was dressed in a baggy jumper and shorts and was possibly more beautiful than ever. It was as if she had some sort of control over him that stopped him from listening to his own rational thoughts. Once again he was falling for her vulnerability and just had an overwhelming urge to help and protect her. Before he could stop himself he was leaning in and felt her lips against his own.

For the first time in three days it felt as if Cuddy had no worries, he literally melted them all away. She didn't want the kiss to end, she was happy.

"You really need to get some sleep." House said after the broke the kiss.

Cuddy rubbed her eyes.

"I know." She also knew they needed to talk. Was he not going to talk to her anymore as she ran away from him, she thought.  
"We need to..."  
"Just sleep first ok." House knew what she was about to say. He met her half way in breaking down their defences.  
"When was the last time you properly slept?" Cuddy noticed he was sporting his own dark circles. He had hardly slept himself, worrying over the woman now sat in front of him.

Cuddy stood and silently held out a hand to House. He looked quizzically at it but finally took it gently. She led him towards her bedroom, both still in silence.

"If I'm sleeping, then you are too." She finally said and got herself under the warmth of her duvet.

House didn't want to say anything. If he did it would be sarcastic and he wanted this moment to remain as it was. He hobbled to the other side of the bed and took off his jeans and top shirt so he was left in his boxers and a t-shirt. He slipped in next to Cuddy and instinctively pulled her closer to him.

"Again, I can't promise no spooning." Let's face it House couldn't not stay House for long. Cuddy laughed, she wouldn't have it any other way.  
"As long as you sleep." Cuddy said, her eyes closed.  
"Is that a yes to spooning?"

Cuddy faked snored.

"Tease." House said and took his hand back off her hip.

She smiled and turned away from House. She felt an overpowering warmth suddenly surround her which she sunk into. House wrapped one arm protectively around her and the other stroked her hair lightly. It didn't take more than a minute for the entangled pair to fall asleep with House getting his wish.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all your comments and praises! That was definitely the hardest chapter to write, as it's hard to show House's human side, even though we know he has one, so hope it wasn't too out of character. _

_I can't be that mean and make it Phil's baby... can I?_

* * *

House woke and noticed it was dark. It took him a while to note his surroundings and remember everything that had happened before he fell asleep. Surprisingly, he wasn't in a huge amount of pain. He put that down to the comfy bed and the decent sleep. He looked to his side to see Cuddy now facing him and realised his hand was on her hip. He smirked.

Reluctantly he moved his hand and stretched. He looked over at the alarm clock on Cuddy's bedside table and it read 21.30. Suddenly his stomach rumbled. If he was this hungry, how hungry must Cuddy be, he thought. She hadn't effectively eaten in about 24 hours, as everything she had was thrown back up.

He carefully slipped out of bed and pulled his jeans back on before heading to the kitchen.

Cuddy soon followed suit when a familiar smell wandered into her bedroom. She slipped off her covers and walked out of her bedroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell is this crap?" House asked as he noticed her walking into the kitchen.  
"Marmite." Cuddy replied.  
"Mar what?"  
"It's originally British. Hard to find but I love it."  
"I hate it."  
"That's the slogan." Cuddy laughed.  
"What, 'I hate it'?" House threw the slice of toast he had made back onto the plate. "How are they not out of business?"  
"No it's 'you either love it or you hate it' and no wonder you hate it, you haven't put any butter on the toast."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she past House to grab a couple more slices of toast and put them in the toaster.

They both stayed silent and House sat at her kitchen counter watching her make the toast then spread butter and marmite onto it.

"Here, now try it."

House nibbled the corner.

"A proper bite." Cuddy put a hand on her hip; it was like she was dealing with a child. He did as he was told and was surprised to find he actually liked it.  
"You like it don't you."  
"It's edible."

She rolled her eyes again and sat opposite him as she ate her slice.

"What if it's Phil's?" Cuddy suddenly blurted out. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

House had thought of this, of course he had. It was currently the thing that kept him up most at night. He hadn't expected Cuddy to be so forward about it, he thought they'd do their usual dance around a subject for ages.

"What if it's mine?" He was more concerned about the latter. What business did he have with it if it was Phil's?  
Cuddy continued as if she hadn't heard House's response.

"I couldn't abort, I just couldn't. I know it'd always remind me of him though. I'd have to give it up." Cuddy looked down and finished her last bite of toast.  
"No point in thinking about it until you know." She knew he was right, but she needed to talk about it.  
"So you thought about abortion if it was his. What if it's mine?"  
"You're a misanthropic, drug addicted pain in the ass, but I'd keep it of course." Cuddy smiled.  
"I think that was a complement." House now finished his toast.  
"No it wasn't. It was a fact."  
"I'm hurt." House pouted. "You feel sick at all?"  
"No, surprisingly. I actually could eat more. Maybe marmite will be a craving." She smiled to herself.  
"As long as you stock your cupboards with other stuff as well so I can indulge on better after-sex snacks."

Cuddy shook her head and smiled. She knew this was House's way of having a serious conversation, but didn't know how the hell to respond.

"How did you get here by the way?" Cuddy diverted.  
"Motorcycle."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Some would say."  
"You're not driving that back home."  
"Looks like I'll be staying here then." House smirked.  
"Or... you could get a cab."  
"Yeah, we both know that's not going to happen."

House suddenly got up from his seat and began looking through her cupboards.

"Where the hell... oh here they are."

Cuddy looked round to see what he was up to. He had grabbed too glasses from a cupboard and filled them with water.

"Here you should drink more." He said handing her a glass. He then left the room. Cuddy followed him out to see him now sitting on her sofa and taking two vicodin.  
"Leg was killing me on that stool." He said as she entered.  
"I don't need a reason," Cuddy almost laughed at his vulnerability. "It's no offence to sit on my sofa."

She sat down next to him and pulled the blanket that she had left there earlier around herself.

"You cold?" He asked.  
"No, just like snuggling."

House sighed. He wasn't the kind to snuggle, but he couldn't change who he was, not for anyone no matter how much he loved or cared for them. He was still him. It was just another realisation to him that Cuddy deserves so much better than him.

"I can't change." House said after a couple minutes of silence.  
"I...I never asked you to." Cuddy was shocked at his sudden seriousness.  
"I know."  
"I can't change either. We are both who we are House."  
"I'm not a fan of snuggling." House looked forward avoiding eye contact.

Cuddy thought at that very moment that House was unbelievably cute. A word never before associated with the man and he would hate being associated with it. But his sudden shyness and vulnerability was almost... sweet.

"You snuggled my ass pretty well earlier."

This brought a smirk to his face.

"Yes, because it was your ass."  
"House..." He looked at her. "I don't care if you don't like snuggling or if you're not a fan of marmite. I know more about you, and that's what I'm interested in. We both have faults and flaws, but we shouldn't let them hold us back."

House just nodded and looked forward again.

"Besides, I can always go to Wilson if I want to snuggle."

House spun back round glaring at her. He knew she was joking, well hope she was joking, she did sound serious, until he saw a smirk creep on her face. He nudged her in the shoulder with his own.

"Where's your remote?"  
"Fireplace."  
"Get it then."  
"You want it."  
"I'm crippled!"  
"I've got a cracked skull!"  
"I was shot!"  
"Fine..."  
Cuddy got up with the blanket still wrapped round her and flung the remote hard at House when she got to the fireplace.

"Ow!" House moaned as he didn't anticipate the throw and was too late to catch it. It smacked him in the stomach.  
"Dam missed." Cuddy said walking back over.  
"You didn't miss."  
"I wasn't aiming for you, was aiming for little Greg."  
"Well that was stupid. You wouldn't be happy if little Greg was out of action."  
"I think I could survive." Cuddy half laughed. "Plus it would have been worth the look on your face."

House glared at her and went back to flicking through the channels. He finally settled on one.

"You seriously don't watch this do you?" Cuddy asked.  
"What?"  
"I don't even watch this."  
"I have you know Grey's Anatomy is a great educational show."

Cuddy laughed.

"Go back a channel, I saw Bones was on."  
"You watch Bones?"  
"Yes."  
"Actually that makes sense."  
"Why?"  
"The lead is a strong, independent woman who doesn't like to be bossed around. Ring any bells?"  
"No, I like it because it is actually decent drama."  
"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Suddenly House was caught off guard and Cuddy snatched the remote from his hand and put Bones on. She then flung the control over the far side of the room and it landed on her armchair.

"Unfair."  
"You're not that crippled, if you're so desperate to watch it you can get up and get the control."  
"Bones will do fine."

Cuddy laughed. The two stayed silent for a while as they watched the television. Cuddy suddenly felt a chill and snuggled into her blanket more. House noticed this and uncharacteristically put an arm around her and pulled her in close. Her head rested perfectly on his chest and she listened to his steady heartbeat. She smiled knowing this is as close to snuggling as she would ever get with House. But that was fine. She herself wasn't big on it and liked her own space in the bed. Another match, she thought.

Cuddy soon felt her eyelids begin to get heavy. She was still awfully tired as she was still recovering from her head injury. She tried to desperately fight it off but it wasn't long before sleep finally won.

House noticed Cuddy's heartbeat suddenly slow right down. He's stomach flipped in panic as he looked down. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he realised she was only sleeping. It got to one am before House felt himself beginning to nod off too. He needed sleep and wanted to lift Cuddy to bed, but knew he couldn't. He insulted himself inwardly. Another reason for why she deserves better than him, he thought.

For Christ sake it's obvious she likes you too, otherwise she wouldn't have led you to sleep in her bed! He inwardly shouted to himself.

"Cuddy?" He tried to wake her.  
"Hmmm?" She murmured and leaned away from House snuggling into the sofa more.  
"Wake up. You need to get into bed. And I need to join you."

Cuddy sleepily laughed. She then sighed realising she would have to move.

"Ok." She got up and made her way to her en suite.

House soon followed after turning off the TV and lights. He took two vicodin just before he stripped off his jeans and crawled under the sprawled covers.

Cuddy laughed as she walked back into her bedroom in a skimpier PJ set.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."  
"Don't mind if I do." House replied taking all the covers and rolling over to one side.  
"Hey that's my side." Cuddy pouted.  
"You had this side earlier."  
"Yeah because it's my house and my bed."  
"Well... tough."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You just rolled your eyes didn't you?" House was facing away from her still tightly clutching the duvet.  
"No.."  
"Liar."  
"I leant from the best."

Cuddy clambered onto the other side and tugged at the duvet but House wouldn't let up.

"House, come on I'm tired."  
"Me too."

She continued but it was no use, he held it tightly.

"Fine." She laid on her back.

Suddenly she noticed a loose bit of duvet not being held onto. With all her might she pulled as hard as she could. It spun House around facing her and as he detangled he landed on top of her.

She lost her breath as she now stared into a pair of big blue eyes and a huge grin looking down at her.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it."

The pair were now enclosed within the duvet with House on his knees and arms but leaning to his left as to not put too much pressure on his right leg. He looked up pretending not to meet her gaze as if he was totally innocent.

His eyes diverted back down when he realised he'd gotten himself a bit too excited.

"Well at least I know you're pleased to see me." Cuddy laughed.  
"No... I'm pleased to see the twins."  
"House, I don't think either of us is in a fit state to..."  
"I know, I know." House huffed and slightly angered as he rolled off Cuddy. He would kill Phil... if he weren't already dead.

He was suddenly taken aback when he felt Cuddy's lips on his own and her now on top of him.

"I was going to say neither of us is in a fit state to have sex, doesn't mean everything is ruled out though." She smirked.  
"You're the best boss ever!" House smirked.  
"Oh I know."

Cuddy smiled and slowly stripped House free of his t-shirt and kissed him slowly down all the way to little Greg.


	20. Chapter 20

_So sorry for the late update! My internet just stopped working and also went away for a few days!  
Anyway, i'm back and so is this story!_

_I made up for my absence with an extra long chapter!!_

_Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if your still liking it!_

_So is it House's baby? Will there be any more drama...  
_

* * *

Cuddy woke first that morning with something she hadn't in a very long time, a smile. She looked besides her to see House still asleep and the reason for her being awake, his snoring.

She reached over to look at the clock and turn it slightly so she could read the time. It was just gone seven thirty. She carefully slipped out of bed and jumped into the shower.

When she returned from the bathroom she was surprised to see House still snoring away. He must have been really tired, she thought. She decided to let her hair dry naturally as she gathered some clothes together and went back into the bathroom to get dressed and do her make-up.

She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. House was now sprawled out in her bed covers under him and he was lying on his side. The sight of his ass facing her couldn't hold back a giggle.

She decided to leave him peacefully and grab a coffee on her way out. She grabbed her keys and left.

Cuddy arrived at the hospital at roughly nine am. She was happy to see everything seemed to be in working order. She greeted the staff as she made her way to her office.

When she sat down she immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello Dr. Thompson speaking."  
"Hi Sarah." Cuddy replied. She was quite good friends with the OBGYN.  
"Oh hi Lisa. What can I do for you?"  
"I need... I need to book an appointment."  
"You're pregnant?" Sarah was surprised and happy. She attended to Lisa when she was previously trying and unfortunately miscarried.  
"I think so. I need a full check-up and can we use the fake name again."  
"Sure thing Lauren Bradford."

Cuddy laughed.

"Thank you. Is it possible to see you today? I'm quite worried." Sarah knew of Cuddy's recent ordeal.  
"Of course, in fact, I'm free right now. Can you come up?"  
"Yes, thanks I'll be about five minutes."  
"Ok see you soon."  
"Bye."

* * *

House was surprised when he woke to an empty bed but it didn't take him long to realise that Cuddy must have gone to the hospital. However he assumed it would be to check on the place.

It was just gone ten, so he gathered his things and left for his own home. He needed a shower and really didn't fancy smelling all girly. He liked it on Cuddy but didn't fancy washing in it himself.

It wasn't until he was in the shower when he realised why Cuddy was probably at the hospital. He showered and dressed as fast as possible and hopped back onto his motorcycle and headed into work. It was nearly midday, only an hour later than he normally made it in.

"You should be resting." Thirteen told him as he walked into his office.  
"Yeah, what are you doing here? We don't have a case." Taub informed.  
"Yes we do." Kutner announced walking through the door. "38 year old female, shocking pains in her lower abdomen and extremely sensitive to bright lights. She collapsed whilst ordering Mcdonalds in a drive thru, pissed off a lot of hungry people behind her."  
"I'd be pissed too. It's meant to be fast food." House sat down at the table.  
"So why did you come in?" Foreman was curious.  
"I missed you guys." House lied.

The four of them just glared at him.

"No, not believable?"  
"Not for you." Thirteen added.  
"I just wanted to work?" House asked wondering if this was a good enough excuse.  
"Nope, that's not it." Kutner agreed.  
"Well I don't know then. It's a total mystery. Get a full patient history Kutner, Taub run stupid basic tests that we have to do just in case the ER screwed up and Thirteen go with Foreman to go to her house. It's always good to have a white chick when you're committing a crime." House winked and got up as he headed to the door.  
"And you?" Foreman asked.  
"My shows on." House lied.

* * *

House searched high and low for Cuddy but couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to visit the last place he wanted to be, maternity ward.

"Was Lauren Bradford in today?" House asked the receptionist.  
"Sorry, patient confidentiality."  
"I'm a doctor."  
"I know who you are Doctor House."  
"So..."  
"So nothing." The receptionist said and walked away.

House glanced down and noticed the appointment book was left open and he did indeed see Lauren Bradford's name. He smirked to himself at the thought of Cuddy still not realising he figured it out months ago. He then thought of the one other place she could be if she was still in the hospital.

* * *

"Do you know it's like zero degrees out here?" House asked seeing Cuddy staring over the rooftop.  
"House, you scared the hell out of me." Cuddy spun around fast not hearing House come up onto the rooftop.  
"I'm guessing by your attire you didn't come here to work." House move closer to her.  
"Could say the same about yours. You should be resting."  
"So should you."  
"I needed to get checked out." Cuddy looked away from House and back over the rooftop gazing into the distance.  
"So is it mine or the psychos?"  
"Yours." There was no point in delaying telling him. She feared his reaction so stayed focused on the sight below.  
"Ok." She heard him almost whisper.

He didn't know what to say. He had a weird emotion bubble up inside him, a similar feeling to when he brought his motorbike and played his piano or guitar. For one, he was glad it wasn't the psychos. The kid would probably be in some sort of trouble if she had been pregnant for over 2 months with the beatings Cuddy received. He was glad Cuddy wouldn't have to go through with that as well. But on the other hand, he was going to be a father. Cuddy was going to be a mother. He couldn't quite pin point the exact emotion, but thought to himself how very strange this was and was going to be.

"Everything's fine." Cuddy continued after several minutes of silence. "With the baby, no worries so far."  
"So why aren't you smiling." How could he see through her? He was right though- as always. She stayed facing away from him.  
"Because of what happened last time."  
"The odds are..."  
"I know! The odds are slim." Cuddy spun round facing House and interrupting him. "I don't need you making up some witty remark about how old I am, or how I put my career first, or any other feminist remark."

He found himself here again! In the situation he hates most, unable to use wit, sarcasm or humour to get himself emotionally far as way as possible. He so desperately wanted to calm Cuddy down and tell her everything would be alright. But it was a lie. The odds were slim and it was highly likely she would miscarry again. There was no truth or fact to comforting her, it was a pointless social convention people did. If hugging was a cure, then sure he'd do it all the time.

"Typical feminist. To interrupt the man and get her point across." He swore at himself inwardly. Even when she asked him not to, he did it anyway. It was like a reflex.

Cuddy suddenly bursted out laughing. House was taken a back and even leant slightly away.

She'd cried all morning after she found out the news. They were tears of joy as first. She was pregnant and the baby was healthy. But that soon was followed by every other possible emotion she had kept locked up. She cried till she couldn't cry anymore, the weight of everything that had happened to her over the last few months reappearing as tears. Her pain, House's pain, Wilson's pain. Then there was her relationship with House. Where did it stand? Would he be involved with the baby? That's even if the baby survived the coming weeks. She'd gone to the rooftop to be alone with her thoughts.

The only other possible reaction she could piece together was laughter. It even surprised her but she had no more tears and was too tired to be angry anymore. That's all she had felt for weeks. Her laughter rose when she saw the look on House's face of pure shock.

"I admit I wasn't expecting that." House said confused.

Cuddy finished off her laughter and looked at him sincerely.

"Neither did I." She sighed and walked past House towards the door and before he could figure out what was going on, she was gone.

* * *

"Diagnosis." House announced walking into his room.  
"We haven't got one. We only put her on the first course of meds about half an hour ago." Thirteen was confused.  
"No, new case." House sat down at the table. "Knocked up she-devil showing signs of inappropriate laughter instead of anger."  
"Cuddy's pregnant?" Foreman asked.  
"Sorry, knocked about." House altered his words.

Foreman looked at him suspiciously while the other three believed his mistake.

"So used to an annoying employee she can't be bothered to show him the satisfaction of his actions to get her to feel angry?" Taub suggested.

* * *

"We need to talk." House announced.

Cuddy felt like she could have a heart attack. House and a serious conversation? Those two things didn't mix and she was genuinely scared of the possible outcomes.

A week had passed since their last attempt at a serious conversation on top of the hospital rooftop. Both House and Cuddy had taken the week off to fully recover and both were due in tomorrow, Monday.

"Alright." Cuddy still remained at her doorstep not moving out of the way to let him in.  
"Kind of hard for a cripple to stand for long periods of time."

She sighed and moved out the way where he walked straight to her living room and plonked himself down on her sofa. Cuddy followed and opted for the armchair.

"Drink?" She asked.  
"No."

Second surprise of the evening. At least he didn't say thank you, she thought. Otherwise she may have truly fainted.

"So?" Cuddy asked after a minute's silence.

He didn't have a clue what he was going to say. He didn't even know why he had come to her house that evening.

"Why did you laugh?" It had been bugging him for a week. It was a new puzzle.  
"When?" Cuddy hadn't thought much about it and this was evidentially not the forerunner of her current train of thought.  
"On the rooftop."  
"Oh. I don't really know. Guess it was either that or get angry."  
"And it should have been get angry. That's the rational thing to do."  
"You wanted me to get angry?"  
"Well you know how much of a turn on it is." House deflected again with an attempt of humour.

She just looked at him.

"No. Not particularly."  
"Then why did you say what you did when I asked you not to?"  
"Oh come on Cuddy." House was a bit angered by this. "You know I deflect. And as for people telling me what to do, well that's just a big no no."

She stayed silent willing him to continue.

"I told you. I can't change."  
"And I told you I never asked you too."  
"Then why you asking me pointless questions you already know?"  
"OK, I'll ask you things I don't know. Do you want a relationship with me?"

House managed to get out the word I, before Cuddy interrupted.

"And don't say you want one with my ass or the twins. Or just sex or anything. I'm talking about a proper relationship. Official, exclusive, emotions and all relationship."

She'd asked. There was no going back. But she knew his exact response and wasn't surprised when she heard it.

"Exclusive? How can I deprive my whores?"

Again she just looked at him.

"Do you?" He finally asked.  
"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second. We done with stating the obvious?"  
"Yep."

Silence lingered between the two once more. Both were afraid to be the first to diminish their guards.

"Why do you have the hots for me?" House asked.  
"Do you want a serious answer or a sarcastic one?"

House faked thinking. "Hmm, you pick."  
"Because you are so good in bed."  
"That had better been the serious answer."  
"Believe what you want."

House was happy the awkward silence had returned to banter, but he still wanted a serious answer, although he didn't doubt for a second that he was bad in bed. She was trying to hit him where it hurts.

She saw him lean back into the sofa and look towards the ground. If she didn't speak soon he would leave, she knew that look on his face well.

"Why do you have the hots for me?"  
"I have the hots for the twins."  
"And me."  
"Sure of yourself aren't you."  
"Yes. You wouldn't be here if it was just the twins. You can pay for as many of them as you like."

She was right.

"So now that's established. Why do you have the hots for me?"  
"I said. You're good in bed."  
"You just want me for my body. That's all I'm good for." House faked a shocked and hurt impression.  
"Well it's definitely not your kindness or any other loving human emotion."  
"But you agree, you have the hots for me?"

Cuddy got up from her seat and sat down next to House on her sofa.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said looking at her.  
"What because I moved to the sofa?"  
"You moved to _this_ sofa."  
"What's so significant about this sofa?"

House didn't answer her with words. Once again he kissed her passionately reminding her of the other times they had been together. She didn't back away; she melted when she felt the tingling of their lips meet and grazed her hand through his hair. House pulled her closer into the kiss, both hands on her lower back.

When they finally broke away, Cuddy was first to speak.

"What do you want House? I can't keep going round in this circle with you. We get together, then don't speak for like a week."

Cuddy now sat crossed legged facing him on the sofa and he looked at her twisted with both hands now resting on her hips.

"I don't want to be miserable."

That was an answer she definitely wasn't expecting.

"But you don't want a relationship either?"  
"Not a conventional one."  
"Meaning?"  
"I don't want you to expect me to bring you flowers, take you for a picnic or treat you any differently. But you do deserve that, but it's not me."  
"Is that why you always push me away. Never let me get so close as to see what you're feeling, help you if needed."  
"I'm a grown man, I don't need help."  
"We all need someone House. Pushing people away just because you may be a disappointment to them ultimately makes you miserable."  
"Better one miserable person than two."  
"Sometimes you've made my life a living hell. Pushed me so far away that I never thought you'd allow me back into your life, yet I'm still here. No matter what you say or do, unfortunately, I'm sticking around whether you like it or not."

House smiled slightly. She was right, he had treated her like crap at times and yet she remained by his side.

"Anyway, I'm not a huge flower fan, they usually die within days and I hate picnics. I'd much rather eat at a table without the nuisance of bugs. Ok, maybe I'd like you to treat me nicer sometimes, but I love the banter we have. I wouldn't what that to stop, no way. If you became all lovey dovey, well, you know my reaction to that dream I had."  
"No breakfast in bed, suits me fine." House smiled again recalling her dream.  
"I want you to know if you have a problem you can tell me. I'd much rather you tell me than bottle it up inside of that massive brain of yours. But ultimately that's your choice, you don't have to. Or you could mention it but we don't have to talk about it. But then you..."  
"Cuddy?" House interrupted.  
"Yes?"  
"You're babbling."  
"You're smirking. Now we've pointed out some useless facts, may I continue?"  
"You mind if I nap?"  
"You mind if I slap you round the face?"  
"Kind of, yes."  
"Then shut up."  
"Which I could do if I was allowed to nap." House murmured purposely loud.

Cuddy sighed. "I forgot what I was going to say now."  
"That is a shame." House replied sarcastically.

Cuddy playfully punched him in the arm. House put his arm around her and pulled her closer so now her head was leaning on his shoulder and she kissed the area she just punched.

Suddenly House's beeper went off. He sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Cuddy couldn't quite catch but was sure she heard the word 'shit.'

"Patient worse?"  
"Yeah, she's gone into cardiac arrest. Was sure of the diagnosis."

Cuddy moved to allow him to get up. He grabbed his cane and began to limp to her doorway and she followed him to her doorstep.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." She said opening the door for him.  
"No you won't, you'll see me later for sex."

With a waggle off his eyebrows he was off. He hobbled to his motorcycle and began to make his way back to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

_Next Part! Thanks so much for all your reviews! It is really hard to keep them in character but get them together at the same time so means a lot that you guys like it!  
__  
I was going to end this soon, but I love the drama! So here is the start of the next dramatic plot twist- although something pretty major happens in this chapter too..._

* * *

House woke up startled in a pool of sweat. His breathing was hastened and his chest felt as if his heart kept missing a beat. He suddenly felt a cool hand grasp at his chest.

"House, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked.

The pair had been in their 'unconventional' relationship for a couple of weeks now and House had spent most nights at Cuddy's. However he kept having nightmares. Usually he would wake shaken but that was it. Tonight he felt and looked a right state.

"Night... nightmare." House stuttered.  
"Looks more like a night terror."

He leaned back resting on his elbows as Cuddy remained sat and towering over him while he tried to steady his breathing.

"What was it about?" Cuddy asked.  
"Can't remember." House immediately shot back.  
"Liar. You don't have to tell me. I wish you would but I can't make you."

Cuddy knew not to nag him. He would tell her in time. But she wasn't expecting it immediately after his first reaction.

"It was about Phil."

Cuddy looked at him worryingly.

"I know he's dead that's why it's stupid that I keep having them."  
"Them? How many of these kind of dreams have you had."  
"A few, not this bad though."  
"So what, is he chasing you with a sledgehammer of something?" Cuddy tried to lighten the mood but to no avail.  
"No." He sighed. "Sometimes they are just exact images of what happened. Others he kills you or Wilson..." He looked down thinking about the devastating situation if he had lost the two people he cared about most.  
"And tonight." Cuddy placed her hand back on his chest. He laid back down fully now leaning on his hands at the back of his head.  
"He killed me."

The two stayed silent for a bit as Cuddy laid back down next to him and put her head on his chest.

"It's just..." House began but stopped.  
"It's just what?" Cuddy asked now turning around looking down to him.  
"That man was so set on killing me. I know he wanted to destroy me first and put me in much pain as possible but he had so many opportunities to just shoot me. It just seemed all too good to be true. Can't believe it's the end."

Cuddy couldn't believe he had kept all this to himself for weeks. Was that the reason for the nightmares now rather than nearer the time of the incident?

"House." She turned his face to look at her as she laid her head back down on the pillow beside him. "It's not as if we got off lightly. You and Wilson were shot, he was poisoned, I was hurt too."

That last fact made House's stomach flip at the thought of Cuddy in pain.

"I know. It's stupid. And I'm not seeing a psychiatrist before you suggest anything pathetic like that."  
"Wasn't going too. You would never go."  
"Exactly."  
"Let's go back to sleep. Got to be up for work in a few hours."  
"Well you do."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Night House." She leaned back into his chest and kissed him softly.  
"Night Cuddy." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

House was surprised the next morning when he wasn't woken by Cuddy's usual morning sickness. However she wasn't in bed. Maybe he had missed it and she had already gone to work.

He turned groggily and looked through blurred vision at the alarm clock. It read 7am just gone. She should still be here he thought. She doesn't normally leave the house until quarter to eight. He then heard a tap run in the bathroom but the sound began to fade as he surrendered to sleep.

His eyes began to flicker open and he could see Cuddy's alarm staring back. It now read 10am just gone. He had fallen back asleep. Cuddy would definitely be at work now. He reluctantly got up and out of bed, put on his clothes and made his way out of the house. He needed a shower and to get to work. No rush though, he still had two hours and that would be early for him.

Just before he closed her door he swore he heard a noise from inside. However he shrugged it off and made his way home.

Cuddy hadn't moved from her bathroom since 6am. She woke up with terrible stomach cramps. The worst she had experienced since being pregnant. However when she reached the bathroom she realised she wasn't going to be sick. She sat on the toilet not wanting to look down but was quite aware what was happening. It wasn't the first time. It took a further hour to finally admit her worst fear had happened.

* * *

House finally walked into the hospital at roughly midday. He strolled past everyone in the clinic and straight to Cuddy's office, which to his surprise was locked.

"Sex muffin!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Brenda turned and gave House the dirtiest look.

"What? I thought you liked that nickname." He acted innocently.  
"What do you want? I'm incredibly busy and don't need you stirring trouble, today of all days."  
"What's so significant about today?"  
"Well as you may have noticed Cuddy isn't in."  
"Really?" House asked pretending to be shocked. "Would have never guessed with the locked office and all."

Brenda glared at him.

"She call in?"  
"No, texted. Said she wasn't feeling too great. Now please leave and pester someone else."

House was fed up with Brenda now and was more concerned about Cuddy so he nodded and limped back out towards the exit.

"Hey. You're leaving already? How long have you been here?" Foreman asked catching sight of House.  
"Roughly six minutes."  
"We have a patient."  
"You have a patient. You'll be a patient if you come nearer." House stated as Foreman walked closer.  
"You sick?" He asked with a slight air of concern.  
"No, I'll just whack you with my cane."

Foreman looked at him slightly angered. House took the case file.

"Sounds like amnesia."  
"Yes, but no trauma."  
"Run the usual scans and keep me in touch."

With that House left.

* * *

He let himself in of course. In fact he had pocketed Cuddy's spare key, saved him the trouble of keep bending down to retrieve it from under the flowerpot.

"Cuddy?" He called out when he walked into her house.

There was no answer.

He peered into each room with no luck. He wandered into the bedroom and then slowly opened the door to her en suite.

Cuddy was lying on the floor next to the toilet with her eyes closed.

"Cuddy." He spoke painfully crouching down beside her.

She stirred and House was thankful when he realised she had just fallen asleep.

"That can't be comfortable." He said.  
"Surprisingly is."  
"Morning sickness getting worse?"

Cuddy let out a small sarcastic laugh. She wanted to cry, but there were no more tears left to shed.

"I wish."  
"Oh god..." House feared the worse looking into Cuddy's red dimmed eyes.  
"House... I miscarried."

Finally saying it and believing it made Cuddy feel sick. She got up onto her knees and threw up violently into the toilet.  
House rubbed her back up and down.

"I'm sorry. I know you weren't too keen on the idea of being a father, but all the same. I'm sorry." She lifted her head and rested it on the seat.

"It's not your fault. And I never said I wasn't keen on the idea."  
"Well you never spoke about it."  
"Didn't see the point. The baby wasn't here, no point worrying or getting attached until it arrived."

She got up and walked past House and into her bedroom. She just sat on the end of her bed staring at the wall.

"You ok?" House asked as he sat down beside her. It was a stupid question but he didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't even really thought about the fact he may have been a father.  
"No." Cuddy remained still and staring ahead. "I want to be on my own."  
"You have been all morning."  
"And I want to be all afternoon and night as well."

She didn't want House near her when she felt upset. She wasn't feeling too strong and she hated showing him weak Cuddy.

"I've seen you upset..." It was as House knew what she was thinking.  
"Yes, and I don't want you to see it again. Why do you care anyway?" The question came out a little too harsh and she didn't mean how it sounded. She regretted it the moment it left her lips.  
"What's that supposed to mean. It was my kid too!" House was slightly angered.  
"Not that!" Cuddy shouted. She wasn't angry at him but herself, for saying stupid things and losing their child. "I mean why are you here? You've seen and know why I'm not at work, puzzled solved. Why are you sticking around?"  
"Fine." With that House got up from the edge of the bed.

Cuddy heard the door slam and tears flooded her face.

* * *

She had felt awful with what she had said to House. As she walked into the hospital she noticed it was just gone 2.30. She headed straight for the elevators smiling at a few of the staff surprised to see her in as she texted saying she was ill as well as her attire, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She barged straight into his office.

"We need to talk."

House didn't reply, instead he was looking down of what at first, looked like just a piece of white paper.

"House?" She questioned concerned about the fear she saw on his face. "What's wrong?"

She walked over to him and bent down on her knees. She grazed his stubble with her hand and he finally turned to look at her handing over the paper.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks again for all your reviews! I felt mean about that cliffhanger lol but you haven't had to wait too long! Here's the next part.  
I promised more drama and here it is!_

_Again I may have left a little cliffy, but that's part of the fun! So apologies in advance! But don't fret the next part will be up soon enough, just thought it was a good place to leave you all hanging!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

Cuddy gasped when she read what House had handed her. It was a single piece of A4 paper with the name Phil written in the middle with a small triangle underneath it with today's date inside.

"Wh... When? How?" Cuddy stuttered.  
"Just got delivered to me about fifteen minutes ago. Delivery guy said he'd had it in his possession for two months with the strict instructions to deliver it to me by today at 2.30."  
"I don't understand... why today?" Cuddy was completely bemused. "And what is with the triangle."  
"No idea." House got up and brushed past Cuddy out towards his balcony.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was upset." Cuddy said following him out.  
"I know." House didn't sound convinced.  
"So the letter..." Cuddy diverted knowing House didn't accept her apology fully. She wanted to keep him talking though.  
"Obviously a sick joke." House concluded.  
"By who?"  
"I'm hoping Phil, otherwise you have a very disturbed employee. Sent it before his death, another part of his devious plan but luckily for us the bastard was killed."

House didn't believe himself; he felt there was more to this theat. And Cuddy could sense the unease in his voice.

The pair stayed silent for a good ten minutes. Cuddy had sat on the cool ground and now stood and walked over to House. She leaned next to him and looked out over the grounds of the hospital.

"What you thinking about?"  
"The triangle. Why a triangle?"  
"I don't know." Cuddy replied honestly. "You want some time to think?" Cuddy knew when it was best to leave House alone.

He just nodded.

"Three sides. That's all I can think of." Cuddy said as she retreated back through the door into his office.

"Three sides?" House muttered to himself. "Three. Oh my god, three!" He realised.

"Cuddy!" He called just as she pushed open the door to his main office to leave.  
"What?" She wondered why his breathing had suddenly increased as he peered through the door.  
"What time is it?"

She looked at her watch and saw the big hand strike the 12. It was three o' clock. She looked up at House and realised why he was panicked.

"Three..." She barely whispered.

The ground beneath the pair began to rumble and before they knew it they were thrown off their feet as an explosion shot through the floor of House's diagnosis room.

Cuddy fell hard against the glass panel that is House's office door which smashed into pieces along with the impact of the explosion. It immediately knocked her out.

House was thrown back into his office and managed to dodge the falling debris from the ceiling as it crashed down just inches away from him as he fell to the ground. However the rubble continued to fall and he was unable to escape and a large piece fell on his head immediately making him unconscious.

* * *

His head hurt like hell. He reached up his hand and felt his forehead. He felt a small trickle of blood and looked at his hand to confirm.

His vision took a while to adapt to his surroundings. It was almost pitch black. He was in his office still or what remained of it. His office table was towering over him, smashed through and one off the front legs had been torn off. In fact he was pretty lucky not to have been impaled by the falling glass. Rubble surrounded him and he only had roughly a metre around him to move.

He checked himself over. He didn't seem too bad. He could move all his limbs, except his right leg without a lot of pain searing through him but that was no different than any other day. He was bruised, battered and cut from the falling glass and debris but nothing he would call life threatening. His head was his main concern, well about himself, his ultimate concern was of course Cuddy.

"Cuddy!" He cried out noticing his voice was course due to the amount of dust from the debris.

No answer.

He coughed to try and clear his throat as he painfully dry swallowed a couple of vicodin.

"Cuddy!" He tried again. This time his voice was louder.

Still no answer.

Cuddy eventually stirred. Her vision was blurry at first but the corridor was suddenly lit with a flash of light. The overhead lights were damaged and flickering, often sparking sending shards to still fall and smash on the ground. Wire's hung dangerously also sparking from the ceiling. She was lying on her stomach afraid to move to find out if she was in serious trouble. She was in pain but nothing screamed at her as a broken bone would or an internal injury.

In front of her she could see the ceiling at the end of the corridor had caved in. She swung her head back to look behind her a little too fast making her go dizzy. When her vision was restored she saw the lifts and stairwell were intact surprisingly. She also saw two motionless bodies, both in a pool of blood. She looked away, the sight of her employees dead was enough to make her feel sick. She wanted to cry right then and there, but this wasn't the time or place. She needed to get out. She needed to get House out!

She suddenly heard muffled cries. She could have sworn it sounded like her name. She ignored it, she needed to find House.

"House!" She cried.  
"Cuddy?" A reply came. She heard it but it was faint.  
"Yes, it's me! You alright?" She shouted back.  
"Just peachy."  
"Where are you?"  
"Office... I think."

Cuddy looked to her left. She saw the panel of glass she had been thrown through. All the glass was completely smashed, but on the other side was a mountain of rubble.

She tried to stand but as she did a pain soared through her stomach. She clumsily stood on her feet and lifted her t-shirt. A deep wound seeped of blood, probably from the glass panel she fell through.

She moved closer to his office and in as far as she could before her path was blocked.

"House there's rubble..."  
"Everywhere I know." He interrupted. "You alright?" He asked.

Cuddy was starting to feel a bit dizzy, she touched her forehead as she answered House and was staring at the blood now on her hand.

"I'm fine."

House was now very worried. He had known her for twenty years; he could tell when she was lying. Even through a ton of hospital rubble.

"You're lying."  
"I'm ok, honest. What about you?"  
"Fine. Cuddy is the stairwell clear?"  
"Looked it."  
"Then get out, before the whole building collapses."  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"That's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
"Why?"

Suddenly the sound of crashing came from the other side of the rubble.

"House! What happened?" Cuddy screamed.

House was lying on his back now staring death literally in the face.

"Errrm." He said shakily.

He was already cocooned in rubble but the ceiling above him had collapsed. It now balanced inches above his body as the broken table took the majority of the weight. But it was only the frame and wouldn't last long.

"Let's just say I hope I die from lack of oxygen before I'm crushed by the rubble 5 inches from my face."

Cuddy gasped. He was about to die and still made a joke about the whole ordeal.

"You're not going to die." She tried to reassure.  
"Science would prove you wrong there."

A large crack sound came from under House. He looked to his left arm and saw the floor he was laying on cracking from the pressure of debris around him.

"Looks like I was wrong too." House said.  
"What? Why? What's happening?"

Cuddy was frantic now. She felt helpless. She had begun shifting some rubble but if House was in as much danger as he let on she wouldn't make it in time.

"Cuddy run! The floor is cracking under the weight."  
"A couple of minutes and I will have shifted enough rubble."  
"You don't have a couple of minutes! On what planet does it make any sense for two people to die rather than one when one needn't have?"  
"Shut up, I'm nearly there."  
"Cuddy... please."

House almost whispered the please. Cuddy wasn't sure if she had even heard him say that word before.

"I can't... I can't just leave you."  
"You have to."

Suddenly a huge crack echoed throughout the building and House suddenly felt the floor beneath him crumble away. His fall was short onto the next level but he smacked his head as he crashed down. His vision was blurry and hearing muffled. He could hear Cuddy's cries in the distance. He looked up and noticed the debris that was above him was still being held, but not for long. He had to move away from the ceiling now above him.

If anything his predicament was now worse. He had a head injury and could barely see two feet in front of him. He noticed further up this corridor he'd landed in a fire was raging. With all the strength he could muster he stood putting all his weight on his left leg. He hobbled in the opposite direction even thought his vision had temporally glazed over from dizziness.

Just in the distance he could see the entrance to the stairwell. He took a couple more steps but it was no use. The last thing he remembered was seeing the ground collide with his face as he collapsed in a heap.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry to leave you guys hanging! Here's the next part!  
I'll update it soon, but going away for the weekend! This cliffy isn't as bad as the last... well I don't think it is... lol._

_Hope your still enjoying it!_

* * *

Cuddy called out his name but he didn't reply. She wanted to cry now more than ever. She was finally with House after countless years of going in circles only to have him pulled away from her. She wasn't going to give up easily.

Suddenly the floor around her began to crack. He stomach wound was hurting more than before but she had to get herself out, she couldn't just give up. With all the strength in her she could find she hobbled out of his office and towards the stairwell. The lights still sparked above her head and she noticed rubble still falling from the ceiling above.

A loud crash echoed behind her and she saw the floor on which she was standing was now a huge hole. The cracks were continuing to spread, she had to move fast.

The stairs were surprisingly not too bad. There was rubble and dust and some banisters were crooked and broken but from what she could tell the stairs weren't about to collapse from under her. She stumbled down them as fast as she could to the floor below.

She flung the door open at the next level only to be engulfed by a thick black cloud of smoke. She immediately coughed and chocked as the endless stream as smoke was getting worse. Pulling her top up slightly and using it as a mask over her mouth, she began to walk slowly through the mist. She attempted calling his name a couple of times, but it came out course and she could barely hear it herself let alone anyone else.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere a flame shot up through one of the patient rooms alongside her. It temporarily lit up the corridor and just in front of her she could she a motionless figure on the floor.

She ran as quickly as she could, which was really a brisk walk as that's all her injury would allow her to do.

"House?" She realised it was him as she knelt down and tired to stir him, but no luck.

She grabbed both his forearms and began to drag him along the corridor. It hurt like hell, putting too much pressure on her stomach wound. She put her hand to it as the blood began to increase and bleed more profusely than before.

To her left she saw a closet. A supplies closet to be exact. It was her hospital she knew where everything was even if it looked like a bomb had hit it- literally.  
She struggled to open the door as it was damaged from the explosion, however with enough force she managed to get inside. All the supplies were scattered aimlessly over the floor and it was almost impossible to see anything. The only light was now coming from the flames inside the patient room, which as the time went by were getting more and more intense.

House began to stir. He was taken aback when pain wasn't the first thing he noticed. It was an awful feeling of being chocked; he could hardly catch his breath.

Cuddy heard his gasps and chokes and immediately looked round and crawled towards him and away from the supplies cupboard.

"House..." She coughed. "I'm.. I'm here." She leaned over him.

He opened his eyes to see blue orbs staring back. They showed fear, a lot of fear. Was it for him? Was he in really bad shape? Or for her? Or both of them... he realised noting they were still in the hospital surrounded by intense smoke and fire. He then noticed a bruise, and cuts over her face, his stomach flipped seeing her hurt.

"I...I told...you...to..." House gasped to grab as little air as he could. His words were coming out as a mere whisper. "To get... out."  
"Just shut up for once will you." She smiled pulling an operating mask over his head to cover his mouth.

She crawled back to the cupboard and found what she was looking for. She quickly pocketed it and went back to House. She stood over him and began to drag him along the corridor again.

She could here House's voiced muffled not able to hear a word he was saying.

House couldn't believe she was doing this; she looked fine why wasn't she running out of the building.

She reached the stairwell and flung open the door pulling them both inside. She suddenly screamed and fell heavily next to House on the floor.

He whipped of his mask and crawled next to her taking his first proper breath with smoke free air.

"Cuddy?" He asked as she still whimpered in pain. She was lying on her back and he could finally see the problem. Her t-shirt was now soaked in blood. He lifted her top to see a large deep cut across her belly. She was losing a lot of blood now.

"Pocket." She said and pointed to her jeans pocket just as another wave of pain struck her.

He was so focused on her he hardly took notice of his own pain. His leg screamed at him and his head was the worst headache he'd ever experienced, worse than after the bus crash. His vision was also blurry. It was evident he had a head injury but he couldn't know how bad until he was checked out, if he ever got that pleasure.

He stuck his hand in her pocket to pull out a small needle and thread set. He knew what Cuddy wanted him to do, needed him to do.

"Cuddy I..." He was still struggling for breath. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew this would hurt, so much so she could actually pass out. But if he didn't she could die.  
"Please..." She sounded understanding, he thought. How could she be in this much trauma and still be considerate of his feelings? He really didn't deserve her he thought to himself.

He nodded in understanding.

It took him a couple of minutes at least to thread the needle. His vision was better but still blurry.

"You ready?"  
"No. But do it anyway."

Suddenly a loud bang echoed outside the stairwell door. House curiously moved his hand towards the door and had to stop about a metre away as the heat coming from it was too intense.

"We have to move."

He grabbed Cuddy and began to pull her along the floor, dragging himself also.

"Can you walk?" He asked.  
"I'll try."

She clung to the stair rail and slid down on her bum a House mimicked a similar action. They made it down one flight to the next level.

"I can't... anymore..." Cuddy was beginning to lose consciousness.  
"Me either." House panted. "Lay on your back." He told her.

She did as she was told as he got the needle and thread ready.

"Ok on three... 1...2...

Suddenly above them the metal door to the stairwell flew off and fire rampaged through where they had been sitting mere minutes ago.  
House had to move fast.

"3!" He stuck the needle into her stomach.

He felt a wave of nausea course through him as Cuddy's scream pierced through his already banging head. He turned as far from Cuddy as possible and was violently sick. Was it his head injury getting worse? He feared or just overwhelming care for the person in front of him. He hoped it was the latter but would never let that thought escape from his lips.

"House... you ok?" Cuddy asked through gritted teeth.

He coughed. "Fine. Let's get this over with as fast as possible."  
"House... If..."  
"Don't say anything that is going to be either soppy or relate to some sort of farewell. And don't start by saying 'If I don't make it.' This ain't one of those shitty movies."

Cuddy nodded with a slight smirk. He mimicked it back and took a deep breath in. "Here we go again."

Cuddy scrunched up her eyes and screamed in pain. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt and it wasn't just once. It was over and over. At times she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness but House would start to talk to her about everything and anything.

"Rain or sun?" He asked.  
"What?" She replied confused.  
"What do you prefer."  
"I... I like both." She was thankful he was trying to keep her awake but a small part of her wanted to give in to the pain free unconsciousness.  
"If you had to choose."  
"I... I don't know. I guess rain."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She screamed again.

At the same time House and Cuddy began to hear more bangs, crashes and cracking around them.

"Why?"  
"Like the feel... feel of it on my skin."  
"You ever kissed in the rain?"  
"A guy?" Stupid response she told herself.  
"Or a girl. That would make me happier."  
"No I haven't." She giggled slightly as the pain was subsiding. She looked down and realised House had finished. It was quite a neat stitch considering everything.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"So back to you kissing that girl."  
"I said I didn't... in the rain at least."

She sat herself up as best as she could and rested her head against the wall. House did the same and sat next to her.

"So a threesome is not entirely out of the question? I was thinking of asking Brenda."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. House and Brenda was a funny sight.

"Yes it is. And Brenda is way out of your league."  
"I know, I'm miles above her in the table." He said confidently.

She shook her head.

"I think I can try and stand now. How about you?"  
"Try my best."

As House stood, Cuddy finally saw the laceration at the back of his head. It was quite deep.

"House, your head." She said observing it.  
"Yes I banged my head. I can get it checked out when I get to a hospital that's not falling on top of me."

The pair stumbled down the next flight of stairs as fast as they could possible move, using each other and the banisters as aids. Suddenly a loud crash caused them both to spin round. They looked up to see where they had both been sitting which was now heaped with large rocks and rubble.

"Shit." Cuddy said. "We got to get down. It's only three more flights."  
"Easy for someone with both thigh muscles."  
"Easy for someone who hasn't just lost pints of blood and whose stomach hasn't been stitched up with an unsterilized needle by a concussed doctor." She didn't pity him.  
"Well played." He smirked.

The pair got down to the last flight of stairs. They were half way down when the rail House was leaning on for support suddenly gave way from under him.


	24. Chapter 24

_Next part people! It's a bit longer to make up for my absence._

_Thank you so much for your reviews!  
Hope you enjoy this part just as much!_

* * *

Luckily he was leaning on his left leg. Had it been his right he wouldn't have stood a chance. He regained his balance just enough for Cuddy to notice and lend a helping hand pulling him towards her before he fell. However she pulled too hard and House hadn't expected it causing them both to topple over on the step they were on.

"You alright?" He asked landing on top of her. This is what he said but it was definitely not what he was thinking. Was it the lack of air, the intense heat around them or just because he was a guy; but he got a huge desire to jump her right then and there.  
"Fine." She replied. Luckily she had the current predicament as the forerunner in her mind although a quick thought of how handsome he still looked all rugged and dirty crept into her thoughts for a mere second.

The pair got up again looking down at the final eleven steps.

"Let's go." House announced.

When they reached the bottom, House reached out to the metal door. He couldn't feel much heat coming from it so proceeded to open it. As he did he felt a wave of nausea hit him as well as Cuddy who had turned into him, her head on his chest trying her best to get away from the sight in front of her.

He wrapped one arm around her lower back, doing his best to shield her. It was no use though; she had already seen the damage. In front of them were bodies everywhere fatally burnt. The whole of the ground floor was black from top to bottom and it was obvious a fire had rampaged through the halls.

"We got to get out of here now."

Cuddy nodded and begun to turn around and look in front of her. She knew now that they were on the bottom floor the exit wasn't far away at all, the fire exit was even nearer.

Suddenly as both of them began to stubble into one of the hallways they heard voices followed by screams.

"Hey over here!" House cried as he realised the voices he could here were those of life saving teams. He and Cuddy were standing by the doors of the clinic, what was left of it anyway. Rubble was everywhere, it was hard to find a path out, let alone see where the voices were coming from.

A fireman looked up from a group who were trying to get a nurse out who was stuck under fallen rubble.

"Stay there!" He shouted back. "I'll be right over!"  
"Thank god!" Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What the hell did God do? I was the one who stitched you up." House wanted some merit for his efforts. He stuck out his bottom lip.  
"I meant it as an expression."  
"Good."  
"Hey over here!" The fireman shouted signalling for the pair to make their way through a carved out path through the rubble.

Cuddy then heard a loud crack and looked up. House mimicked her and before she could think or do anything else, she was falling fast and hard towards the ground and through the panel-less doors of the clinic. She looked up from the floor and towards where she and House had just been standing to see a mountain of rock and debris blocking the way.

"See, that was me... where... where was God in that." House was breathing heavily having thrown both himself and Cuddy out of the way of danger.  
"Thanks..." She was still in shock.

She couldn't believe it, they were so close to freedom!

"You guys alright!" They heard a voice calling.  
"No, but we're alive." House replied.  
"We're going to get you out. A rescue team is on its way to move this rubble."  
"What do you mean, on its way? You're all already here?" House asked still sitting next to Cuddy. He didn't have the energy to stand right now.

There was a moments silence.

"Don't fucking lie! You're not going to be moving this rubble anytime soon."

Cuddy looked at him shocked, but the penny finally dropped.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"You have all got to evacuate the building as it's too dangerous. You'll assess it and decide whether or not to come back in and find survivors later."  
"Sorry but it's..."  
"Protocol I know." House interrupted the fireman. "Just don't fucking lie to us."  
"Sorry. We will be back in. Just hang in there. What are your names? How bad are your injuries?"  
"Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House." Cuddy cut in thinking it best she talk before no one attempted a rescue as House would have insulted them. "I have a deep laceration to my abdomen and House has a cracked skull."  
"Can you wait fifteen minutes or not?" The fireman desperately wanted to help but knew that is how long it would be before anyone even attempted to get back inside. He himself was supposed to have evacuated already.  
"Well my vision is blurry and she has lost two pints of blood give or take. Do the math." House interrupted. Cuddy glared at him. The man was trying to help but he had to put himself and his team first.  
"I will be back." And he was gone.

"Do you think he will be back?" Cuddy asked sitting on the floor against the nurses' station in the clinic.  
"No." House replied bluntly.

Cuddy sighed.

"I guess that's a good thing."  
"What? You _want_ to die in here?" House asked confused.  
"No." She glared at him for not understanding but she knew she hadn't made herself clear.  
"I meant I guess you telling me the truth is a good thing. If I was in here with Wilson he'd tell me, of course they are coming back and everything will be ok."  
"But they won't and it's not. Why delude yourself?"  
"Because it helps."  
"No you think it helps."  
"Same thing."  
"No it isn't."  
"It is, it's like a placebo."  
"Which is _different_ to real medicine. Hence not the same."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Physically it's different, mentally it's not."  
"And the physical is all that matters as it is what's real."  
"The minds not real?"  
"Not when you delude yourself into believing happy endings."

Cuddy smiled.

"You're smiling. I just basically said we're going to die and you're smiling."  
"I'm stuck with the most misanthropic pessimist on the planet."  
"And that's funny how?"  
"Because in the midst of you talking the word cute popped into my mind. A word never associated with you."

House had a face of pure shock and outrage.

"I am not cute. I am rugged and handsome!"  
"You're an ass."  
"That too."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He met her half way.

"I don't want to die." She said pulling away and looking down at the floor in front of her.  
"Neither do I." He said truthfully.  
"How's your head?"  
"Killing me. My visions still blurry. Hopefully I'll pass out before I'm crushed."  
"Well I'm glad you can see the silver lining within all this."  
"Hey you just called me a pessimist. I try and be optimistic and that's the reaction I get. Sarcasm." He joked.

* * *

"You seen House?" Wilson rolled over to Cameron who was holding a bandage around her head while trying to bandage a nurses arm up.  
"No I haven't. I hadn't seen him all day, I assumed he wasn't in."  
"He came in for like five minutes and left again." Foreman added limping over hearing the pair talking about House.

Everyone who had managed to escape or who was rescued were situated in the hospital car park, a safe enough distance if the worst was to happen and the building collapse.  
Foreman, Thirteen, Taub and Kutner had all been working in the clinic so were able to get out easily as well as Cameron and Chase who were also on the bottom floor. There all had their fair share of injuries however due to the initial impact of the bomb and falling debris. Luckily they got out before the fire raged through the entire ground floor. The fireman had distinguished it and were about to make the ascend to higher levels when part of the hospital collapsed in on itself. The rescue teams had to wait for the building to be re-assessed before entering and risking their lives.

"Well at least him and Cuddy are safe." He muttered remembering Cuddy had texted in sick.  
"No Cuddy came in." The nurse Cameron was helping said.  
"What?" Wilson asked.  
"She came in about twenty minutes before the explosion. I remember because we were all shocked to see her in normal clothes." A couple of other nurses near her confirmed and nodded in agreement.  
"Oh god." Wilson put his head in his hands fearing for the life of his boss and best friend.

"Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House are trapped." A fireman muttered to the chief both who stood close to Wilson and the others who were gathered by an ambulance helping those who needed medical attention.  
"What? Did you say they are both in there? Cuddy and House?" Wilson asked making sure he heard right.

Both firemen turned reluctantly not wanting to have panicked or worried anyone.

"Yes." The fireman who had spoke to them said. "They are trapped on the bottom floor."  
"Well can't you get them out?" Kutner interjected holding his arm close to his chest in a sling.  
"The ceiling above fell and that's what they are stuck behind. For all we know that pile of rubble is holding up the whole of that entire floor. If we start removing it my men could be at risk."  
"Well how long before you know?" Foreman asked.  
"We don't know. The building is being re-assessed as we speak." The chief began.  
"Is there no other way to them? There must be?" Wilson continued.  
"Our men are looking into it now. We are doing everything we can."

* * *

"Take one of these." House handed her a vicodin.  
"I'm ok."  
"No you're not, you're in pain."  
"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle."

She lied. She was in a lot of pain. She just hated narcotics. Maybe because of him, she wasn't sure. She watched him down two.

"You sure, they're yummy."  
"I'm fine."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. The pair had looked around for another exit but everything was blocked off. They were really trapped. Her breathing suddenly slowed right down.

"Cuddy?" He asked.  
"Hmmm."  
"Don't sleep."  
"I'm not." She had her eyes closed but only because she wanted to shut out reality for a little while.  
"Then open your eyes."  
"Don't want to."  
"I understand. Just looking at me gets you aroused and this really isn't the time or place."

She chuckled.

"But I also understand if you want to..."  
"House." She warned him.

"So..." He began.  
"What?" She wondered what he was going to ask her.  
"How many woman have you been with?"

She took her head off his shoulder and turned to look at him.

"None."  
"You said..."  
"I said I never kissed a woman in the rain." She interrupted.  
"So you've only got off with another woman. I thought you were adventurous." House pulled his best sad expression.

She looked at him smiling.

"Stop that."  
"Stop what?" She wondered.  
"You're thinking I'm cute again."

She glared at him.

"Am I wrong?"  
"Yes, for once."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"No, no. I wouldn't want to inflate your ego."  
"Tell me." He demanded.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"What you think if you just demand I'll tell you?"  
"Yes. And I'll withhold sex with me."  
"Dam. I must tell you everything right now." She said with a straight face as if his threat had not got to her.  
"You're being sarcastic now but you would be begging me for it later."

She shook her head knowing he wouldn't drop it.

"I was thinking you were cute." She hung her head in shame.  
"See. Right once again. And you're a liar!" He acted shocked. "Are you lying to me about your snogging a woman too?" He raised one eyebrow. "It's not nice to play to my imagination like that."  
"Rachel Higgins." Was all Cuddy said.

House was now genially shocked.

"No way. If I couldn't get her there is no way you could."  
"What?"  
"I was the popular rebel on campus, you were the shy book worm."  
"I was not. I knew how to party when I wanted too."  
"After you met me."

He was right and she hated that. She glared at him and he smirked. He loved that look.

"She was gay." Cuddy said bluntly.  
"She slept with Zac though." House divulged.  
"Yes I know. She came out after she split from him. She told me that night and then one thing led to another..."  
"Keep going." House insisted.  
"I think you already have a perverted mental image in your head. I'm not going to enable it anymore."  
"Tease."

* * *

"Can you get back in?" Wilson asked seeing the Chief fireman return.  
"The rubble that recently fell is acting as a support we can't move it."  
"You can't just leave them in there." Cameron added.  
"We have found another root. Don't worry we'll get them out."  
"Thanks." Wilson replied sincerely.

He rolled back to the group with Cameron and told them the fireman's plan.

* * *

"House keep your eyes open. You can't leave me. You won't be able to stare at my ass as I'm given a fireman lift out of here."

House was lying on his back desperately fighting the urge to close his eyes. His vision was now completely blurred, a sign of his worsening head injury.

"He better not touch you at all."  
"Jealous are we?" She half laughed. She was terrified though and he could see that in her eyes.

Suddenly a loud crash near them caused Cuddy to spin round. More of the ceiling had fallen in completely destroying her office. It had already been blocked otherwise they would have tried to escape through a window. In fact everything was blocked. They had hardly any room around them, soon enough they knew the ceiling above them would tumble down too.

"What... what was that?" House asked not having the energy to look up.  
"Let's just say my office has completely gone now."  
"Dam. That is a shame." He replied sarcastically. "Cuddy..."  
"House, what's wrong?"

He screamed as pain shot through his entire body.

"Hold my hand." She said taking his hand rather than offering it.

He squeezed it hard trying not to break it at the same time.

"You're... you're..." He was slipping into unconsciousness as he pointed to her stomach. She looked down to see her dried blood stained t-shirt was beginning to moisten again. She lifted her shirt to notice some of her stitches were ripped.

"House. Come on, keep your eyes open."

He longed to give into sleep but he dreaded the fact of having to leave Cuddy on her own. He fought it to the last possible second he could...

"Sorry." He whispered. He hardly used that term, in fact had probably only ever said it less than ten times during his entire adult life.  
"Shut up. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she pulled back and looked at him, he was unconscious. She quickly checked his pulse and his breathing. It was slow. They needed to get out now! She began to pray for help. She didn't particularly believe in a higher power but with House unable to hear she thought there was no harm in trying it. There was nothing else she could do.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

"Doctor Cuddy? Doctor House?"  
"Over here!" She called touching her wound at the same time. It was bleeding more and more as the minutes passed. She desperately hoped that was help for them. She couldn't envision stitching herself up.  
"Can you make your way over in this direction?"

His voice was coming from inside an exam room in the clinic. Cuddy painfully got to her feet and walked the distance towards exam room two.

"There's rubble in the way. Not a lot, I can try and shift some?" She wanted to know if this was the right thing.  
"We have shifted the rubble outside here so there is a path leading out of this room. There is also rubble on this side of the door. If you can try and move it, we can get you out this way. The other main exit is completely blocked and we can't chance moving the rubble as it seems to be acting as a support. Where's Doctor House?"  
"He's unconscious." She fought the urge to cry. She had to be strong if they were both going to get out of this place alive.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Fine." She lied.  
"OK we're moving the remaining rubble. Move whatever you can."  
"I'll try my best."

Cuddy began moving as much debris as she could from the door. Each stretch however was causing her laceration to deepen and stitches to come undone. The fireman kept her talking the whole time. He began to notice her words were slurring and responses slower.

"Lisa, are you ok?" She had told him to call her Lisa.  
"I think... I'm... I'm going to fa..." Suddenly Cuddy crashed to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm sorry couldn't resist that cliffhanger! I'm warning you now you probably won't like his one either haha! But I will update soon!_

_Glad your enjoying it still! Thanks so much for your reviews!_

_The hospital is badly damaged but won't be beyond repair so don't despair, the ones who survive (if any lol) will be back at work at some point!_

* * *

"We need two gurneys over here!" A fireman called from outside of the hospital building.

Another rescue team got the needed equipment and joined those already at the scene to where House and Cuddy were trapped.

"Looks like they've found them." Taub stated.  
"Not in great shape though." Wilson sighed looking down to the ground.  
"They might be fine." Thirteen tried to reassure.  
"They need gurneys. That's means they can't walk or are unconscious, neither good." Wilson concluded.

"Large laceration to the lower abdomen." A paramedic began saying as they brought Cuddy away from the sight on the gurney. "Looks like she's lost a lot of blood. Luckily she has been temporarily stitched otherwise she would have been dead ages ago with he amount of blood she's losing again. She must have torn them trying to move the rubble."  
"She said she was fine." The fireman felt guilty about asking her to move the debris. However it wasn't his fault, she had to for them to have a chance of getting them out.

Cuddy had fainted with only a few bits left to move. The fireman realised she was no longer conscious but was able to break down the door from the other side.

"Cuddy!" Wilson shouted seeing her being wheeled over towards a waiting ambulance.  
"How bad?" He asked the paramedic seeing she was unconscious. He then saw the amount of blood on her t-shirt and felt sick. Any other stranger he could deal with, but one of his best friends, it was a hard sight to see.  
"She's lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly a faint murmur came from Cuddy.

"Cuddy, its Wilson. It's ok you're out, you're going to be fine."  
"You... don't... know that." She murmured under her oxygen mask.

Wilson let out a small laugh as tears filled his eyes. "You've been around House too long." He saw a slight smile creep onto her face.

"I'll see you at the hospital!"  
"House?" She asked.  
"Fine." Wilson lied and Cuddy knew it.

The paramedics lifted Cuddy into the ambulance and closed the doors behind her. As she lay there she felt a small solitary tear trickle down her face.

* * *

"Where's House?" Wilson asked.  
"There getting him out now." The chief informed.

All eyes were on the scene unfolding in front of them. Suddenly they saw a large part of the building fall in on itself dangerously near where the rescue teams were.

* * *

"Doctor House!" A fireman shouted.

He couldn't see a foot in front of him. Part of the building had collapsed dangerously near causing dust to surround them. He got out his torch to try and help but all this did was aid in lighting up the millions of dust particles.

"Roger, we got to get out of here now." Another fireman called from the exam room seeing his friend had ventured into the destroyed clinic.  
"He's got to be here somewhere!" Roger called back.

Suddenly his foot hit something. It was soft, not like the rubble he had already tripped over several times.

"We're being called back now! Roger get out of there!"

Suddenly there was a minutes silence.

"Roger!" His friend was becoming concerned.

"I found him! Get in here!"

His friend knew he shouldn't. They had been called back as the building was deemed unsafe again. But he couldn't just leave his friend and the injured man to die.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. "Get that gurney ready, and wait outside the window." He told the rest of the team.

He ventured in following the calls of his friend which wasn't too far at all.

* * *

"Deep head wound, losing quite a bit blood." A paramedic spoke while wheeling House towards the car park and ambulance sight. "BP dangerously low, and faint pulse."

Suddenly the rescue team spun round behind them when they saw the part of the building they had just been standing in collapsed altogether.

"Shit." Roger said.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." His mate breathed heavily.

"How is he?" Wilson asked seeing House unconscious on the gurney.  
"Faint pulse, deep head wound." The paramedic replied assisting the team as they put him in the ambulance. "Do you want to get in the back?" He asked.

Wilson nodded as the team assisted him in as well.

* * *

"_Did you really think that would be the end?"  
"Well you being dead and all, yes I did."  
"You were wrong."  
"It happens. Thing is I'm alive and you're not."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do. I'm having this, whatever it is. Chemical induced vision or dream. If I were dead I wouldn't be producing the chemicals to result in this."  
"Is Cuddy alive though? The two things you care about most, you're work and now you're girlfriend- gone."_

_House gritted his teeth, he wanted to kill Phil. He knew he was dead but hated how he still haunted his memories and appeared in his dreams. The two men were standing in the hospital amongst falling rubble and flickering lights just outside House's office._

"_She's alive. I know she is."  
"She deserves more than you."  
"I know. But at least she's not with someone like you."  
"Do you think she will really stay with you? Especially now that she miscarried your child. It's no longer guilt keeping her with you."  
"Just shut up."  
"It's your mind convincing you otherwise."_

_Suddenly a crack in the floor sent House flying down to the next floor. He was surprised when it didn't hurt and he stood back up. Even his leg felt fine. He walked around a corner to see himself lying on the floor. He was about to take a step forward when he saw Cuddy appear from the thick black smoke and crouch beside him on the floor._

"_Why didn't she just get out."  
"That's a stupid question. How comes you have a mind of a genius but when it comes to simple common sense your IQ plummets?"_

_House spun around to see Wilson standing there with his signature hands on hips pose._

"_Oh look it's my conscience." House turned back to look and him and Cuddy on the floor. Cuddy was coughing and choking for air._

"_Yes because people always risk their own lives for people they hate." Wilson was now standing next to him.  
"I didn't say she hated me."  
"No, but you were thinking it. How can you even think that? You two are together, well kind of."  
"Exactly, kind of. She deserves more than that."  
"Yes, she does. I'm not going to lie about that."  
"You mean, I'm not going to lie about that. Seeing as you're not really here and all."  
"Shut up. She deserves better, yet she chose you. Get over it and enjoy it. Stop sulking and if you really think she deserves better than treat her that way. I'm not saying change. She doesn't want you to change. Neither do I. That would signal the end of days."  
"Ha funny." House said sarcastically._

_There was silence as the pair of them watched Cuddy pocket the needle and thread and drag House to safety._

"_Bet you enjoyed that." Wilson said watching.  
"I should have been there to help her, not the other way round. It was humiliating."  
"Get over it."  
"Wow, dream Wilson is harsh."  
"This is what I'd be like if I were more like you."  
"Hmm, I don't see us being friends."  
"Ha funny." Wilson copied him and House glared._

_When the stairwell door closed, House began walking forward to follow both him and Cuddy._

_Suddenly he appeared in the stairwell watching himself stitch Cuddy up._

"_You think you are both out? You think I got out? Your team?" Wilson asked who appeared next to him again, both of them looking down on the scene that in reality had really happened. House felt uneasy while stitching her up but now being an onlooker, he felt a thousand times worse. It was a strange feeling watching yourself.  
"I think I'm out. Every time I've had one of these kinds of dreams it's usually under medication. Unless Cuddy slipped me something when I went unconscious."  
"Me?" Wilson asked.  
"I hope so, I don't think I can stand this dream Wilson version much longer."  
"You can't stand yourself. I'm you so in effect..."  
"I know, I get it." House cut him off.  
"Cuddy?"  
"If I'm out I'm sure she is. And the team should have been in the clinic so would have been first out."_

_The pair stayed silent as they listened to House and Cuddy's conversation about what she preferred rain or sunshine._

"_She lost a lot of blood." Wilson began.  
"I know."  
"If you hadn't had stitched her up..."  
"She'd have died within the next 10 minutes, 15 max." House finished._

_Dream House and Cuddy began making their way down the flights of stairs. Wilson and House began to follow. Suddenly a huge crack echoed above them. House and Wilson looked up to see tumbling rubble fall onto them._

* * *

"He's in tachycardia!" A nurse called. Wilson watched from outside as a group of nurses rushed into House's room and began to shock him back into a steady heart rate.

* * *

_A white light blinded House as he realised he was standing in the destroyed clinic watching himself and Cuddy on the floor discussing what they had been before he passed out. He looked to his right to see Foreman standing there._

"_You? Really? Think I'd rather Wilson back."  
"I must have a huge impact on your life."  
"You wish."  
"I'm here aren't I. Out of all your fellows, I'm the one your most proud of."  
"I think you're getting proud and unbelievably annoying mixed up."  
"Whatever."  
"Great argument."  
"I'm not arguing with myself. Or you're not arguing with yourself."_

_House turned around to look at the fallen rubble blocking the exit to the clinic._

"_There is no way we got out that way. It's acting as a support."  
"Then you think you're still in here?" Foreman asked._

_House turned back around and began inspecting the rest of the area._

"_Through one of the exam rooms is the only way."  
"But there is rubble blocking every door." Foreman added.  
"Not much in front of this one."  
"Still some would have had to be shifted for rescue teams to get through. And if Cuddy began moving it she would have definitely..."  
"Ripped her stitches." House finished._

* * *

House's eyes cracked open.

"House? Can you hear me?" He heard Wilson's voice. He sighed inwardly, knowing his friend was alive. He tried to speak but found it incredibly hard.  
"You can't speak, you have a tube down your throat." Wilson hit the nurse button.

A nurse came in and told House to cough so she could take out the tube to allow him to breathe on his own. House did as he was told and Wilson handed him some water while thanking the nurse as she left.

"Cuddy?" House asked passing the water back to Wilson. His voice was harsh and hardly audible.  
"You have swelling in your brain and a cracked skull... again. But you're going to be fine as long as you rest." Wilson deflected.  
"Cuddy?" House repeated.  
"You've been in here for two days..."  
"Wilson, where the hell is Cuddy!" House shouted to the best of his ability.

Wilson sighed and looked down towards the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

_OMG have you guys read in the news today that the whole Snakes on a Cane design was drawn by Hugh himself?! Is there anything that man can not do, seriously! lol!_

_Sorry again for the cliffy, this chapter you may have a pleasent surprise lol.  
And I couldn't kill Cuddy off could I... could I?!?_

_Thanks so much for your reviews. They are so great to read! Sorry for some bad grammer. So busy at the mo. that when I do have a chance to write this I am doing it fairly quickly so don't always check!_

_Here's the next part, enjoy!!_

* * *

"She had a miscarriage."  
"For Christ sake Wilson!" House breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What?"  
"I know she had a fucking miscarriage! I want to know about her. You looked down! That's almost Doctor Code for the one you love is dead!"  
"Wait... you love Cuddy?"  
"Wilson! Is she fucking alive or not."  
"Yes sorry. She's fine."  
"Always start with that!" House angrily spat back at him and put his head back on the pillow to try and relax.  
"Well she's not fine..."  
"What?!" He spun his head back round to look at Wilson causing a sudden head rush.  
"She's going to be fine, she caught an infection though."  
"Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack!" House sighed. He was worried for Cuddy but he had been expecting worse news than that from Wilson's words and body language. "So you're good at telling people when they're dying but when everything is going to be ok you fail miserably. How screwed up is that."  
"It's been a long couple of days." Wilson sighed. "You remember Cuddy. I'm assuming you know your own name?"  
"James Wilson. Oh wait no, that's the name of my irritating best mate who asks me stupid questions."  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
"A building falling on top of me."  
"House, I'm trying..."  
"I'm fine, the only thing I'm not sure of out of those moronic questions is the date and that's because I've been unconscious... for days."  
"Is moronic even a word?"  
"Is now."

House reached a hand up and felt his stubble was a little fuller than usual. A continuous numb ache banged inside his head as well as the ever existing pain in his leg. He looked back at Wilson almost questionably.

"The others are fine. Teams old and new." Wilson answered assuming House was wondering but wouldn't ask himself. "There were a total of 32 casualties." Wilson put his head in his hands rubbing his puffy eyes that were becoming increasingly watery.  
"How many staff?"  
"Twelve."  
"Why are you getting yourself into a state?"

Wilson half laughed at House's ridiculous question.

"Oh I don't know. My two best mates were on the brink of death, I'm out of work still in this fucking wheelchair and twelve of my friends are dead!"  
"Come on, how many of those who died did you take to lunch? How many of their middle names did you know? Or were they just 'Facebook' buddies?"  
"That's not the point."  
"That is the point. Yes I understand why you would be sad but to have shed tears over it, that doesn't add up. You have known both I and Cuddy are going to be fine for a _couple of days_ and we were on the brink of death _a couple of days_ ago. So you would have gotten upset about that then not now. So from what you just told me, you're getting upset is a purely selfish act."  
"What?" Wilson was bemused.  
"That leaves you being out of a job and in a wheelchair. Hence two selfish reasons for you to be upset."

Wilson looked towards the ground.

"But you would keep that to yourself. Cry into your pillow at night or tell a shrink. So that means something else is up."  
"Maybe I'm just human and care about the people I worked with! I know it's a hard concept for you to grasp but..."  
"You were sleeping with one of them."  
"I... I can't... you know what, you're an ass." Wilson stumbled.  
"Am I wrong?"

Wilson shook his head and chuckled.

"No. But neither am I, you're still a jerk."  
"Thought I was an ass."  
"You're both."

Wilson half laughed at himself being able to still be surprised by his friend sometimes.

"So who was she? The nurse who helped get you in and out of your wheelchair or the physio- therapist? Both had a certain amount of power over you and after Amber we know that's what you like in a girlfriend. Then there's me, if we were a double act I'd be the funny, witty handsome one and you the straight man. It's like you like being controlled Jimmy."

Despite Wilson's urge to throttle House he got out a penlight and wheeled up to House's head.

"That's it! That's the look!" House mocked seeing Wilson's anger rise.  
"Tilt your head so I can check you out."  
"No. You can't get up so there's no way you can force me." House acted like a child. He was having fun. And if Wilson was truthful with himself, so was he. He hated that.

"Nurse. Can we have a full set of body restraints in here?" He spoke into a caller that signalled at the hospital's nurses station.  
"They won't listen to you. You don't work here."  
"No I don't. But yes they will. They are well aware I'm the only one you can handle you albeit Cuddy but she's currently out of action. And most are terrified to even come close to treating you. So your attending who has been rushed off to assist with a critical patient and myself are in charge."

A nurse suddenly burst in with restraints in hand.

"Now who's in control?" Wilson smiled evilly as House's face showed pure shock.

* * *

"Stop staring at me."  
"I'm not. I'm staring at the twins. I've missed them."

Cuddy opened her eyes to see House was indeed staring at the twins. He hadn't been though. He had just been watching her sleep peacefully.

"Did you get your fireman's lift?" House wheeled over to Cuddy's bedside.  
"I assume so. Unfortunately I was unconscious to appreciate it."  
"How did we get out?" This had been bugging House since he had woken up.

He didn't have a chance to ask Wilson as after he was restrained to the bed Wilson left as he had continuing physio that he managed to carry on at this hospital. A nurse let him out of his restraints after his full check up and he had managed to find a wheelchair and make an escape to Cuddy's room. It wasn't hard to find seeing as they were on the same floor.

"One of the exam rooms. They moved the rubble and I moved some the side we were stuck on. Last thing I remember is just moving a small rock and everything went blurry."  
"You ripped out your stitches." House told himself confirming what he had dreamt. He felt awful. He should have been the one moving rubble, instead he was the one passed out on the floor.  
"Thanks... for doing that." Cuddy shyly replied.  
"Well if you had died I would have had to manipulate another administrator..."  
"Dean of medicine." Cuddy interrupted.  
"You assign parking spaces. Administrator."

She smirked and shook her head.

House grabbed the penlight that was on the side and limped out of his wheelchair.

"What are you doing?"  
"Well if you don't know, I think my point about you being an administrator has been proven."  
"I know what you are doing, why are you doing it?"  
"Then why didn't you say that in the first place."  
"Yes because why are you doing makes loads of sense."

House continues to check Cuddy's pupils.

"Surprisingly I'm in a hospital, that test has been done several times. I also haven't been the one who was unconscious for two days."  
"Yes, by second rate doctors. You're getting looked at by the best doctor in America, probably in the world. Stop complaining."  
"That said doctor who has severe concussion, a cracked skull and brain swelling. Go back to bed!"

He ignored her and limped to the end of her bed to check her chart.

"House I'm fine."  
"I know."  
"Then what are you looking for?"

He remained silent.

"I had an infection. It spiked on the first night I was brought in when my temperature hit 104. I'm now on the mend and temperature was 100 at last check which was about an hour ago." She guessed what he was looking for.

He smiled at her knowing she was going to be fine. Feeling a little exposed he was desperate to cover it up with a joke. He grabbed the top of his hospital gown and pulled it up over his mouth. Cuddy laughed.

"It's not contagious you idiot."

The pair stayed silent for a while as House sat on the edge of Cuddy's bed. She was looking down at her hands twiddling her thumbs.

"Stop it."  
"I'm not doing anything." Cuddy remarked.  
"You're feeling guilty. Stop it."

She hated how he could read her. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes. There was no point in lying.

"I lost our child and caused that stupid argument that resulted in us being in the hospital. We still would have been at my house if I hadn't..."  
"If you hadn't had lost the kid we would have been in the hospital anyway. I would have been watching my show in my office and you had a meeting as far as I remember. We'd both be dead. Now can you go back to being the optimistic one, I miss being pessimistic."  
"Saying we'd both be dead with optimistic is a slight oxymoron."  
"You're a moron for feeling guilty. Did you plant the bomb?"  
"No but..."  
"Exactly so shut up. You know how irritating you can be sometimes."  
"Look at yourself."  
"I can't look irritating, I can be irritating. Hear yourself would have made more sense there."

House lay down next to her on the bed; she budged over a bit to allow him more room.

"Please tell me the hospital fell to the ground and was destroyed beyond repair?" House asked fingers crossed.  
"You want to be out of a job?"  
"No, just want to see your face. You'll be so red!"  
"It's still there. Construction has already begun. The majority of the left wing was destroyed, and main part damaged. Entire right side is fine."  
"Dam. At least the clinic has gone."  
"I know what a shame. We are all going to get behind on clinic hours so when we do get back to work, we'll be pulling double shifts to get it all done."  
"I won't." House folded his arms.  
"No you won't." He looked surprised.  
"You'll be doing quadruple to make up for that you were already making up as well as doing my hours as I will have stack loads of paper work and the job of re-establishing my hospital."  
"Hey unfair, why do I get your hours and Wilson doesn't?"  
"He's not sleeping with me. Although I could sleep with him, that way..."  
"You'll do no such thing."  
"Jealous?" Cuddy smirked.  
"No. Just possessive."  
"Same thing."  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes, jealous is the result of the possessive being taken."  
"Exactly the result of an action on a character trait, the result jealousy and trait being possessive. Hence two separate terms."  
"You're jealous." Cuddy smiled.  
"Are you sleeping with Wilson?"  
"No..."  
"Then I'm not jealous."  
"I'm sleeping with the night janitor who wears his pants backwards though."  
"Liar. He is so out of your league."

Cuddy laughed.

"So if I was sleeping with Wilson, you would be jealous?"  
"Jealous that the twins were getting double exposure. Although with the tops you wear you've exposed..."  
"House!"  
"What? Just stating the obvious."

House lifted his hand to Cuddy's face seeing the bruise he had a couple of days ago in the falling building. It was now covering the entire left side of her forehead. He rubbed his thumb along it gently. Cuddy flinched.

"Has that been checked?"  
"Yes, it's a bruise House."

He began to prod around it and around her eye socket as well as her cheekbone.

"I think I'd know if it was broken," she assumed what he was looking for.

He continued to brush over her cheek and down to her lips which had a small cut in the corner. Again she flinched when he touched it. He leaned in closely and lightly kissed the cut that he just accidently assaulted. She moved her head along so their lips met fully and they finally kissed passionately, what they had both wanted to do since they clasped eyes on each other when Cuddy woke.


	27. Chapter 27

_Awww really glad you guys liked the last chapter. It wasn't as dramatic but needed a filling in chapter, I guess this one be called that too! But plenty of banter! =)_

_Thanks so much for reviews. I think this story is coming to a close soon. Just wondering if there should be one more plot twist or not?!? What are you guys thinking? Wrap it up soon or one more dramatic storyline with a couple of cliffies?_

* * *

It was two long months for construction to be completed on re-building the hospital and another month until the inside was re-decorated and restored to what it originally looked like.

As much as House usually tried to avoid work, he was desperately missing his cases.

It was a week until both House and Cuddy were discharged. With so much time on everyone's hands most of the out of work staff went on holiday. Wilson stayed to finish his rehab which by time the hospital was back up and running, so was he. Cuddy also stayed. Half of her hospital was still up and when there was no risk to that part of the building, it resumed daily routines. She tried to get House to help out from time to time but there were just no interesting cases......

"What about this one?" Cuddy shouted as she walked in her front door after work.

House appeared around the corner and she flung the file at him as she walked past him into her lounge.

"House!" She shouted.  
"What, I'm right here."  
"Look at the mess you've made!"

There were empty chip packets everywhere as well as Chinese takeaway boxes scattered across the floor, some of his clothes and a newspaper spread out across the room.

"I had food you know. Decent food you could have cooked."  
"Pfft, yeah right. It's lupus by the way."  
"What is?"  
"The file you just gave me."  
"Oh." Cuddy had completely forgot after seeing the destruction of her home. "Well go into work tomorrow so you can run the tests and confirm."  
"I don't need to run tests. I'm a diagnostician, and I have gone forth and diagnosed. Get the nurses to do it." He smirked sitting back down on her couch and picking up a half eaten box of sweet and sour chicken.

She shook her head and sat down next to him. He lifted the fork towards her face and offered her some of it.

"That's last night's Chinese isn't it?" She asked as it didn't smell quite right.  
"Maybe..." He acted as if he didn't know shifting his eyes from left to right.

She giggled, it was unbelievably cute.

"I'm fine."  
"Good, more for me. Plus it would have gone straight to your ass and we can't chance on that getting any bigger, you won't be able to fit through the front door." He put two bits of chicken in his mouth at the same time. She gave him a disgusted look that he just mimicked back.

* * *

About two weeks from the destroyed section of the hospital being re-opened, Cuddy decided to get her revenge on House. Since the explosion he had spent five out of seven days a week at her house. He purposely made a mess to start with but as the weeks went on and the days got longer and 'boringer' as he had put it, he started to rearrange her home......

"You're back early." House shouted hearing the door close at roughly four pm.  
"You're still here?" She was surprised at how much time he did spend at hers.

He appeared from the kitchen and met her in the hallway.

"Here," he said handing her a coffee. "Just made it for you."

Cuddy could have had a heart attack there and then.

"Thanks..." She said eyeing him suspiciously. "Hold it a second while I go get changed."

He opened his mouth to say something.

"No you can't watch." She guessed at his question. He smiled and retreated to the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard his name being called in a shrieking and angered tone. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. She stormed into the kitchen with her hands on her hips waiting an explanation.

"I wanted to have sex in your lounge and since you wouldn't let me last night..."  
"You rearrange all my furniture!" She finished for him.

House had moved all of Cuddy's lounge furniture into her bedroom and all her bedroom furniture into her lounge.

"How did you even move it all?" She asked moving closer to him.  
"I like it when you're angry." House was staring at her chest moving up and down fast the more angry she was getting.

She glared at him.

"Dave helped me."  
"Who the hell is Dave!?"  
"The night janitor who wears his pants backwards! That's appalling, you don't even know his name."  
"Yeah, and when did you know his name."  
"Today."  
"Exactly."

She grabbed the phone on the side.

"Call Dave, get him back here and move it all back!" She demanded handing him the phone.  
"No can do."  
"Why not?"  
"Dave's off on holiday. Since he has no night janitoring to do. And since I paid him to move all your furniture."  
"Then you do it." She said knowing full well he wouldn't or couldn't.  
"I'm crippled."

She walked out into the hallway and went to go back into her bedroom when she realised her clothes would now be in the lounge. House watched her and chuckled to himself as well as checking out her ass.

He walked round her kitchen to another exit which was an archway that led onto her lounge.

He stayed there silently watching her get changed.

"You know that's kind of perverted." She sensed him watching her.  
"How? I've seen it all before."

She let out a chuckle as she pulled on a more comfy t-shirt and began to take off her skirt.

"You know I'm going to get you back for this right."

House moved closer and aided in her taking off her skirt by slowly unzipping the zip at the back.

"I don't think you could match this." He breathed on her neck sending chills up her spine.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." She turned to face him with a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye.

House playfully gulped as he let her skirt fall to the floor. She practically jumped him as House felt the backs of his knees hit her newly placed bed causing him to fall lightly on his back as she straddled him.

"If this is by way of a punishment then I got to think up more ways to cause trouble."  
"You wish."

He had to admit he was kind of nervous. But right now he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had much more pressing matters on his hands or on his crouch so to speak.

* * *

The next day the doorbell rang loudly disturbing House's show. He wasn't happy.

"Door's open!" He shouted.

Wilson let himself in.

"I don't think Cuddy would be too happy with you just allowing anyone into her home." Wilson shouted back.  
"I knew it was you. I could smell your approaching meddling!"  
"Surprisingly I'm not here to meddle with your unconventional..." Wilson stopped halfway through his sentence as he walked into Cuddy's lounge which was now her bedroom. He furrowed his brow in shock as he turned and walked towards the bedroom. He saw House sitting on Cuddy's couch watching TV.  
"I'm guessing you had something to do with the re-arrangements?"  
"Hey, I'm just the guest here... Who wanted to have sex in the lounge."

Wilson shook his head.

"Want to grab some lunch?"  
"Do I ever. Wait five minutes, she's just about to tell him that she has always loved him! I'm welling up." House pulled a face as if he were going to cry.  
"Why do you watch this if you are going to mock it endlessly." Wilson sunk next to House on the couch.  
"Sssshhhh!"

"_Ted, you know how I feel."  
"That's the point Sarah I don't!"  
"I love you!"  
"Why?"  
"I can't help who I love. My heart chose you."  
"But you can do so much better... you deserve so much better."_

"Sounds familiar." Wilson muttered under his breath causing a glare and another sssshhh from House.

_Sarah walks over to Ted and puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and kisses her._

"_No, we can't do this." Ted said doing an overly dramatic turn away from her._

"Dear god this is awful." Wilson exclaimed.  
"If you don't shut up..." House lifted his cane. Wilson got the message.

"_Why?" Sarah asked.  
"Because I'm your brother Sarah!"_

_Sarah gasped!_

House dramatically gasped causing Wilson to laugh as the end credits ran up the screen.

"I was _so_ not expecting that!" House acted as if he was really into the show.  
"Can we please go now?" Wilson almost begged.

House grabbed his bag and cane as Wilson got up off the couch and the pair made their way to Wilson's car.

"So how long has it been?" Wilson asked while driving.  
"I thought you said you weren't here to meddle?" House assumed what he was asking about.  
"I'm not, you guys are already together. Although only I know about it."  
"Actually so does Dave."  
"Who's Dave?!"  
"Why the hell does no one know Dave. He's the night janitor."  
"Who wears his pants backwards?"  
"Yep."  
"Well you never knew his name either." Wilson did a bit of quick math in his head. "He moved Cuddy's furniture." He realised. "I was wondering how the hell you moved it."  
"What a cripple can't move a bed?"  
"No." Wilson answered him simply.  
"Harsh!" House faked hurt.  
"So you going to answer my question?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know if you are going to answer my question or you don't know how long it's been?"  
"If I give you a number will you shut the hell up?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think around about three months."  
"Do you love her?" Wilson suddenly spat out.  
"You said you would shut up!"  
"Everybody lies."

House glared at him and Wilson could see this in his peripheral vision and smirked.

"You said when you woke up you loved her." Wilson added.  
"No I didn't. I said you were giving that Doctor pity look when you tell someone their loved one has died."

Suddenly House noticed Wilson pulling into the hospital car park.

"Hey what are we doing here?"  
"Cuddy has opened the clinic in an outside shelter for now while the other one is still being refurnished."  
"You tricked me!" House glared at Wilson, the penny finally dropping.  
"I had no choice. Do you know what she threatened me if I didn't bring you here today? You're rubbing off on her. I'm physically scared for my life." Wilson stated with a slight smirk on his face.  
"Traitor!" House folded his arms as Wilson pulled up.

Cuddy noted the car and made her way over to it. Wilson rolled down the window on House's side so they could hear her speak.

"Out." She said demanding.  
"See." Wilson said noticing her stern voice.  
"I can't, bum leg you see. Hurts when I stand, or walk for that matter."  
"Then find a wheelchair and wipe snotty noses in that."  
"I won't do it."  
"OK." Cuddy turned and began to walk off leaving both Wilson and House stunned.

House suddenly opened the door and hobbled out.

"What was that?"

Cuddy turned back round with a smile on her face.

"I can't force you to do it."  
"No you can't, but you can threaten." House moved closer to her.  
"True. I thought we could wait until tonight for you to figure out what I am threatening to do. Or not do in this case."

House opened his mouth in shock realising what she was saying.

"You were just using me for sex!" He shouted as loud as possible causing several heads to turn.  
"House!" She used her warning voice.

However most who turned were patients as the staff were used to House's little outbursts.

"That's how you screamed it last night too." He smirked at her.

Half of her wanted to throttle him and the other half wanted to jump him then and there. She regained her posture and smiled at him politely.

"Off you go." Cuddy subtly tapped his bum in the direction of the temporary clinic.  
"I shouldn't have expected anything less from the spawn of the devil!" House called back to her as he made his way there.

Wilson chuckled to himself. They really were meant for each other.

* * *

It was the day before the re-opening of the entire hospital.

Cuddy had been working hard all day to get everything ready and prepared. She wasn't surprised when House had not turned up to help out at the temporary clinic, although she was surprised that he did turn up more than that one time Wilson drove him there. He must have been really bored. Or just wanted to check out her ass, that last thought made Cuddy giggle to herself and secretly hope that was the reason.

As Cuddy drove up to her porch, the night's sky opened and it started to rain. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran to the top of the steps where she desperately searched her bag for her key. After finding it, she put it in the lock but it wouldn't budge. She turned it left and right but it was as if the key didn't fit the lock. Then it hit her.

"House!" She screamed in anger to herself.

She ran back to her car and headed to his apartment.

Right on cue, he heard an angry banging at his porch door as well as the continuing buzzing signalling it was his apartment that was being called upon.

"I wonder who that could be!" House shouted out loud enough for her to hear. He looked out his window and saw Cuddy standing there getting drenched.

He finally opened the door to see a very angered Cuddy on his porch step. She tried to push by him but he put his arm out to stop her getting by.

"You changed my locks!" She said realising he wasn't going to let her in soon so wanted to get this over and done with.  
"You know I've always liked that shirt on you. Like it even better now."

Cuddy looked down to see her white shirt completely see through showing off her black lacy bra. She pulled her jacket tighter around her but it didn't really help. It was one of those jackets more for fashion rather than to do up and keep someone warm.

"Can you please let me in before I get pneumonia!" It was a statement rather than a question.

House lowered his arm to what Cuddy thought was an invite in when suddenly he closed the door behind him.

"House! I'm cold."  
"I can see that." He looked down at her chest again as he stepped out into the rain. "I thought you preferred the rain to sunshine?" He asked.  
"I do. But not when I'm tired, and wearing inappropriate clothes."  
"You can take them off, I won't mind."  
"I think your neighbours might. Come on open your door."

House patted his soaked clothes down as if searching for his key.

"Oh no." He said.  
"You haven't?" Cuddy dreaded what he may be hinting at.  
"I may have."

Cuddy closed her eyes to help from hitting House at his stupidity at forgetting his key. She suddenly felt something being put over her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see House had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It was drenched already, but did help slightly against the cold wind. He shivered as he removed it. She leaned in and wrapped both her arms around his middle. He mimicked her action and pulled her in closer but had his hands on her ass. She smiled into his chest.

Suddenly she felt his hand left up her chin and the pair kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity.

"Now you've kissed in the rain." He said smirking as he pulled a key out of his trouser pocket.

She opened her mouth in shock. All this to get her to kiss him in the rain. He was never overly romantic and you probably couldn't class changing someone's locks and almost giving them pneumonia romantic but to her, it was perfect.

He continued to smirk as she snatched the key out of his hand and opened the door quickly slamming it behind her.

"Hey!" House called from outside. "Pretty sure that this can be classed as cripple abuse!"

It didn't take her long to open the door back open. Seeing him drenched with his wet shirt just as see through as hers and clinging to his chest was enough to almost drag him into his apartment. And she did just that, all the while being mindful of his leg.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for that long. But geez what was it five seconds."  
"Shut up." She chuckled and fused their lips together. She was very much in control and House didn't mind as she led him into his bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the bit of a late update. Had such a hectic weekend! _

_Thanks for all you reviews; so great to read!_

_This story is coming to an end but not before some more drama! Enjoy!!_

* * *

When the hospital re-opened all its doors, it was fair to say it was Cuddy's most hectic and busiest day of her life. She had never worked so hard, even during med school. House relished in this fact and didn't give her an easy time. At one point he stormed in on a meeting five times, each time with a different crazy procedure.

"Need you to sign off on a procedure." He announced walking into her office.

Cuddy was talking with two possible donors and gave House her 'don't you dare screw with me look.' She should have known he wouldn't go easy on her at work now they were together. And if she was honest she didn't want him to, but she did wish that today of all days he would tone it down a bit and be slightly considerate.

She shook her head when he pounded into her office, this had been the fifth time during this meeting! What was she thinking, it is House after all!

"It can wait." Cuddy said with a stern tone.  
"I can wait too. Don't think my patient will appreciate that fact but hey if we don't do this procedure now, she'll be dead in an hour so it will soon all be water under the bridge."

Cuddy held out her hand for him to pass her the file and apologised to the donors. She scanned it quickly and realised something.

"House, get out of my office. I don't have time for your childish games."  
"She needs brain surgery."  
"She has a broken leg! You got this out of the ER on your way here."  
"Read _how_ she broke her leg."

He looked to the two donors who were staring at him in disgust. "Doctors today. Not even reading the full patient history. It's awful really." The woman shook her head at him, making House's grin wider.

"She tripped House." Cuddy was becoming irritated.  
"Yes, on a smooth pavement, not even a loose paving stone."  
"You were there were you?"  
"No, but..."  
"Everybody lies House." Cuddy flashed a small grin at him. "Either treat her broken leg or give the file back to the ER and go to your _own_ department and focus on your _own_ case."  
"Don't have one."  
"Foreman just took up a file. Teenage supermodel."

With that House was gone.

* * *

"Where is she?"  
"Who?" Thirteen asked.  
"Underage hottie?"

The four looked up at him with confusion as he wandered over to his whiteboard.

"Our patient. Teenage supermodel."  
"_He_ is in _his_ room." Taub interjected.

House's face showed a flash of bemusement which turned into realisation and then an evil looking grin. He began to walk out of the room.

"Where you going? You just got here." Foreman shouted after him but House didn't answer.

* * *

"Well played boss." Again he didn't bother to knock on her office door.

Luckily her donors had left so she didn't feel as tense as before; afraid of what he may say to lose her hospital even more money than he already had over the years.

"Well if you hadn't had left so quickly I could have explained that..."  
"Don't lie." He interrupted.  
"Well you'll never know now will you."

He wanted to jump her right there and then. Not only was it forbidden by Cuddy to mention anything personal at the hospital but he could tell she was irritated by him yet still keeping up their banter. This was definitely one of Cuddy's hottest sides, he thought to himself.

She also knew that glint in his eye that suddenly appeared.

"House..." She began with a warning tone.  
"Close the blinds, lock the door, no one will know."  
"Not at the hospital!"

She wanted to jump him too. How could she not want too? He had his typical bad boy persona on to the max which she has always been attracted to and having a forbidden rule, even though she made it, she felt desperate to break it.

She turned away from him and leaned over her desk to reach a file. Suddenly she felt House standing directly behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"House." She turned with surprise and their lips with an inch away from each other. Dean Cuddy kicked in first and slid out of his grasp pushing the file against his chest.

"Clinic. Patient." Her breath was fast and she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

He smiled at how flustered she became just from that small touch.

"Tease. You can't bend over like that then walk away." He flashed a grin at her. "Nice move with going commando by the way."  
"I'm not." She blushed.  
"Everybody lies."

With that he regrettably turned and headed to the clinic. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and a wave of nausea shoot through him. It passed quickly enough and he didn't think long on it. He down two vicodin and headed into the new clinic. It looked identical, he hated that. That's one thing he would love to change.

* * *

The week went actually quite fast for House. He was pleasantly surprised and had only slept at his flat once. That night he had gone back to his apartment, he thought a lot about this thing he had with Cuddy. They were in a relationship, and that surprisingly didn't scare him. What scared him was that being alone in his apartment felt wrong.

It was Saturday morning and House woke alone. He didn't see the point in lying to himself, he missed Cuddy. Her scent, her bed, her house, her cooking... her! He thought he would enjoy having his own space having spent most nights at Cuddy's. That's where Cuddy was perfect for him. She let him have that. She was never too clingy and when something was wrong she would wait for him to tell her than keep asking. She let him have his own space while still being present and that's what he missed. He was now hating being totally alone, what he had become accustomed to for years.

Whilst lying and thinking about anything and everything usually involving Cuddy a wave of nausea hit him again. It happened the night before as well. However this time, he felt the need to get up and limp as fast as possible to the bathroom. He hadn't yet walked that morning and the sudden weight on his leg even though he favoured his left caused him to stumble badly. Luckily he managed to grab the doorframe before he tumbled. When he reached his bathroom he was violently sick. He felt his forehead and it was evident he had a temperature. He grumbled in anger, he hated being ill.

* * *

Sunday night rolled around all too fast for Cuddy. She had piles and piles of paperwork, she couldn't call her weekend a weekend. All she did was work. She had let House know how much work she had but was surprised when he didn't show up at her house. Even at night just for a 'booty call'- how he would put it.

She was worried. They had talked briefly on the phone during the day on Saturday but she couldn't help but worry. He didn't sound his usual self. He hardly made any crude jokes at her expense which she strangely missed. How screwed up is this relationship she thought, but she would never change it for the world. She assumed it was down to him needing space. He had after all spent literally all his time at either the hospital or hers. Although she longed to call him or go round, she refrained from doing so. When he has a problem he tells her in his own time- usually.

* * *

First day back at work and he still hadn't been seen. It was midday and he had from time to time not come in until two pm. But since dating Cuddy, he had been making it for ten. Something his team had noticed, but hadn't quite figured out the reason yet.

Cuddy walked by his office for the fourth time that day.

"Still not in?" Cuddy asked his team.  
"Well if he is he hasn't come up here." Taub replied.

She nodded her head in understanding and made her way to Wilson's office. She barged straight in.

"House not now." Wilson said, head down writing.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge right in here."

Wilson looked up surprised at Cuddy. He chuckled.

"You really have been spending a lot of time with House. Please don't change; I don't think I could handle two of you."

Cuddy let out a laugh but Wilson knew something was up.

"What's he done now?"  
"Nothing." She said with a sigh sitting on his couch. "Literally nothing. I haven't seen him since Friday, and only spoke to him briefly on Saturday."  
"He sometimes..."  
"Needs his space I know. And I'm honestly fine with that but I think something else is up. He didn't sound himself when I spoke to him and he's not in for work."  
"Really. He's been in at roughly ten everyday since you two got together!"  
"Exactly. And why hasn't he rung if he's not coming in."

Cuddy looked to the floor and made a split second decision.

"I need to see him. I usually wait to he comes and confronts me with a problem but this doesn't feel right."  
"Ok. You want me to come too?"  
"Please. He'll hate it, but I can't do any work anyway. My mind just keeps going back to him."

* * *

Both Wilson and Cuddy knocked several times. They had managed to get in through the first door as a resident in another apartment had left. They called his name but he didn't answer.

"He's probably out." Wilson said not even believing himself.

Cuddy gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. He looked to the ground as he contemplated the worst. Cuddy grabbed a key out of her pocket and Wilson looked at her in surprise.

"What? He always takes mine."  
"If you have his though..."  
"I stole it and made a copy." She said as she opened the door.

As they both walked in they were hit with a powerful smell of vomit.

"Shit." Wilson exclaimed holding his hand to his mouth.  
"House?" Cuddy called out. Still no reply.

She almost ran to his bedroom but no one was there. Wilson had gone to his bathroom.

"Cuddy!" He shouted . By the tone in his voice she knew he had found him and it wasn't good. She swallowed a lump in her throat and her stomach flipped rapidly with worry.

As she walked into his bathroom, she saw Wilson kneeling over his motionless body trying to find a pulse.

"His pulse is rapid." Wilson was surprised. He was expecting it to be faint.

Cuddy knelt down beside House, desperately fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

"House? House come on wake up."

She felt his forehead.

"My god, he's burning up." She looked at Wilson worriedly.  
"I know."  
"Top cupboard, there's a thermometer up there."

She knew his apartment well. Although he spent most time at hers, she had spent a weekend or two at his. He had complained about missing his instruments. The memory of him sulking brought a slight smirk to her face which disappeared fast when House began to stir.

"House?" She almost begged for him to wake.  
"Lisa..." Her name came out faint as his eyes flickered open and shut.  
"I'm here." She said relived and shocked that he used her first name.  
"Here." Wilson said handing her the thermometer.  
"House, I'm checking your temperature ok."

After a minutes wait she removed the thermometer from his mouth. House's eyes remained closed but he was now conscious. His face was screwed up tight; he was in a lot of pain. He grabbed out to hold Cuddy's hand and she took it nearly squeezing it as hard as he was hers. She wanted to make sure he knew she was there with him.

"Wilson. It's 105. We need to get him to the hospital now!"

His eyes flickered back open and fully for the first time.

"Wilson!" He looked down at his friend. "He's jaundice!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you for all your reviews again! I'm really glad your still enjoying it! lol i know there is quite a bit of drama. But that's why we all love House!_

_Hope you enjoy this next part..._

* * *

"Get an ice bath ready now!" Cuddy almost screamed as she entered her hospital and into the emergency department.  
"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.  
"It's House. Just get an ice bath ready now!"

Cameron did as she was told as Cuddy rushed back outside with two nurses who she literally grabbed and a gurney, to meet Wilson. They managed to lift House onto the gurney and rush him into the hospital.

House was barely conscious when they lowered him into the ice bath. However the shock to his system made him thrash around and try and get out as fast as possible.

"House, you got to stay in there." Cuddy pleaded.  
"Leave me alone!" He managed to shout, yet his voice was awfully groggy, it didn't sound like him at all.  
"House, do you know where you are?" Cuddy asked sensing something wasn't quite right.  
"Just fuck off Stacy!"

Cuddy jumped back in shock.

"Did he say what I think he did?" Wilson asked just as shocked as Cuddy.  
"He's delirious." Cameron stated.  
"Really? I actually thought Stacy was in the room!" Cuddy spat back.  
"You fucked up my life. I hate you!" House screamed.

His eyes were tight shut and he grabbed his leg in agony.

"Cameron I think you should leave, you too." He gestured towards the nurses. They left immediately yet Cameron stayed.  
"He's my patient."  
"No, he's not." Wilson interjected seeing Cuddy was about to lose her temper again. "He's not thinking straight and he might say something he may regret so can you please leave."  
"But I..."  
"Fuck off Cameron!" House shouted eyes now wide open.

That made her leave immediately.

"House? Do you know who I am?" Cuddy asked kneeling back down besides the bath.  
"Cuddy." He said through clenched teeth eyes still shut tight. He was in too much pain to make a sarcastic comment. He was back though."Why... why the hell am I in an ice bath?"

She looked into his eyes. They were clouded over and not as bright as they should be. The yellow tinge around his pupil made her feel physically sick.

"You temperature hit 105. You were delirious a minute ago. Do you remember what you were imagining?"

He shook his head and let out a grunt.

"His temperature is down to 102." Wilson began. "You got to stay in there a couple more minutes alright?" He looked to House.

House looked back and didn't see pity in his eyes which he was thankful for and gave a slight nod of the head. However the fear was evident in both Cuddy and Wilson's eyes. He knew he had a fever and was sick over the weekend but he had put it down to a bug. But Sunday night he had felt a lot worse and literally spent all night in the bathroom. He couldn't remember anything after falling asleep on the floor.

"How... long have I been... in the hospital?" His breathing was still rapid.  
"About 15 minutes." Wilson said. "We found you unconscious at your place."  
"You're an idiot." Cuddy told him.  
"I thought... I was supposed... to get sympathy... from the woman I'm... sleeping with!" House pouted.  
"Not when you act like a moron." She wasn't going to go easy on him. He was an idiot for not calling anyone. It didn't have to be her but just anyone! "You should have called someone, anyone."  
"I...I thought it was... just a bug... a cold... from a stupid... clinic patient. By the look... in your eyes... I'm guessing it's... worse."

Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other.

"You're jaundice." Wilson relived Cuddy of having to say it again.

House looked down bemused. He hadn't been taking as much vicodin recently. And when he had it was only two pills.

"Time... to get out?" He meant it as a statement but still looked for approval from Wilson and Cuddy. This shocked the both of them, he really was sick, and he was unsure. House was never unsure.

The pair helped him out and patted him down, much to House's dismay as he continuously swatted away their hands. They assisted him onto a gurney and headed to the room already set up for him.

* * *

"It's the vicodin." Wilson said sitting next to his bed.

House's liver was indeed failing. The tests had come back and it wasn't good. If he continued to deteriorate the same over the next couple of days he would need a new liver.

House was lying there with an ice cool saline drip. He looked up the monitor to check his temperature. It had gone down further but was still at 100.

"Run a tox screen." House demanded.  
"Why? To discover by how much precisely you have really destroyed yourself?"  
"I haven't been taking as much."  
"What you been downing five at a time instead of seven. Not a big difference."  
"Where's Cuddy?" House was beginning to become frustrated.  
"House, you need to come to terms with this."  
"It's not the vicodin. I wouldn't have a temperature that soared to 105 would I?"  
"No, but if you caught a simple cold while working in the clinic with liver failure you would."  
"It's not the vicodin. Run a tox screen as you obviously don't believe me."  
"No I don't."  
"Get out." House said quite calmly.  
"House, please you need to..."  
"Wilson, get the fuck out!" He screamed.

Wilson bowed his head and obliged House of his wish. Just as he was leaving he saw Cuddy heading over from the elevators.

"His liver..."  
"Is failing I know. I've just spent an hour trying to get him as high as possible on the transplant list." Cuddy wiped a tear from her cheek that had escaped her watery eyes.

Wilson pulled her into a hug which didn't help her in aiding to hold back her tears. He knew it would be hard for House to receive a new liver with his history of drug abuse. He even let out a solitary tear. As they released each other from the hug, Cuddy's face was tear stained with small trails of mascara running down. She wiped her face as best she could.

"He asked for you." Wilson said wiping away some mascara she had missed. She smiled thanking him. "He threw me out."  
"Why?" She asked worriedly.  
"He won't accept it's the vicodin."  
"I'll go in and talk to him."

She hugged Wilson once more just before she entered his room.

"Hey." She said walking over and sitting on his bed.  
"Don't let Wilson in here."  
"You can't ignore him forever."  
"No, just for a couple of days. I'll be dead then so it really doesn't matter."

Cuddy felt a pain in her stomach.

"Don't say that."  
"Cuddy, it's not vicodin abuse." House almost pleaded with her to believe him.  
"House you have to..."  
"I haven't been taken nearly as much, since you know." He interrupted blushing slightly. Since being with Cuddy he hadn't the need to take as much.  
"How many?"  
"Only two, every time I needed. I've been in a lot of pain but I could deal with it as I... I wasn't alone."

Cuddy smiled at his honesty and squeezed his hand in understanding.

"I know that I've taken way too much in the past and that could be the reason for it but I don't think it is. I just know it's something else. You need to run tests. No one else will."

She didn't know if it was because they were in a relationship or just looking into those eyes, although dim and void of life, still piercing none the less, she believed him. Maybe it was hope, something else causing his liver failure and she wasn't going to lose him in two days.

"I believe you." She said. But did she? Was she only saying it to make him happy? That thought went through both their minds.

* * *

"Look at it." Cuddy demanded shoving the paper into Wilson's face. He was sitting at his desk head in his hands.  
He finally took the paper and glanced at it.

"His tox screen I presume?" Wilson asked.  
"Yes, hardly any trace of vicodin."  
"Probably because he's vomited it all up."  
"Why the hell are you ok with all this?" Cuddy was bemused at his state of acceptance.  
"OK?! I'm not ok Cuddy! My best mate is going to die and my other friend is determined to find some miracle cure!" He almost screamed at her.  
"You haven't even checked for anything else! You've just confirmed he's in liver failure! Why the hell aren't you running any more tests."  
"Because I'm not deluded!"  
"And I am?"  
"Yes! Of course you want him to live, you love him!"  
"You're acting like you don't care!"  
"I do, I've just come to terms with it!"  
"Bloody fast!"  
"So because I can handle situations better, I don't care."  
"Oh fuck off Wilson! I'll do the tests myself!"

Cuddy was desperately fighting off the tears as she left his office. But she had to be strong and she had to find a cure. After looking at his tox screen she had become convinced House was right. Something else was up.

* * *

"You not talking to Wilson either?" House asked her as she took blood samples.  
"How... what?"  
"News travels fast. Some nurses heard you to screaming apparently in his office."  
"Yeah, well he deserved it."

House chuckled.

"What was I hallucinating in the ice bath?" House asked seriously.  
"Stacy." Cuddy gave him a straight answer.

He could see a glint of jealousy in her eye which made him smirk.

"Jealous?"  
"No." She answered way too quickly.  
"What did I say? Was I imagining a threesome with you and her or maybe Cameron was..."  
"I thought you didn't think of Cameron that way?" If she wasn't jealous before she was now.  
"She's way too predictable and unbelievably boring but have you seen her bod?"

Cuddy smirked knowing he was purposely trying to get her jealous but it still worked.

"Well I'll call her in here."  
"No!" House pleaded. Cuddy laughed at his fast answer.

"So what did I say?"  
"You said you hated her and she ruined your life."

Cuddy felt a pang of hurt in her own stomach; she had always felt guilty for what happened to his leg. If he hated Stacy maybe he still had mixed feelings for her. House picked up on her changed mood immediately.

"Stop it."  
"What?"  
"You're feeling guilty... again! I've already told you how irritating that is!"

She half laughed. "Sorry, it's a trait I'm not going to grow out of anytime soon."  
"I don't hate _you_. I think that's pretty obvious." House reassured her. "Well I don't hate the twins, let's put it that way."

He smiled a genuine smile to make sure she knew he was joking. She chuckled and squeezed his hand in understanding, almost thanking him without words.

"You're temperature is still way too high." She stated, as the machine beeped signalling its rise to 101. "You got any ideas?"  
"Symptoms fit Hepatitis A."  
"You remember eating or drinking anything a bit dodgy?"

House chuckled again.

"Yeah I know, stupid question. You live off crap food."  
"Actually you've been cooking for me a lot recently."  
"If I was sick then we could discuss that being a problem."  
"It fits but nothing _I've_ done fits with it."  
"Well I'll get these off to the lab and see if we can find anymore answers."

She kissed him on the forehead and left his room.

* * *

"These are House's blood samples aren't they?" Kutner assumed as Cuddy was handing over the tubes. His suspicions were confirmed when he read the label.  
"He's thinking Hep A."  
"His fever wouldn't have spiked to 105." Foreman added.  
"Neither would it have if this was a simple cold with liver failure due to vicodin abuse." Kutner added.  
"Of course it's vicodin abuse. The guy tosses down what, twenty a day. That being a good day." Taub concluded.

Cuddy glared at him. "Just run the tests."

Suddenly all the pagers went off one after the other.

"It's House." Thirteen stated the obvious.

As the five doctors rushed up to his room, they could see nurses covered in blood and holding bloodied tissues. As they moved around they caught a glimpse of House. He was bleeding out of his eyes and nose.

Cuddy rushed over and assisted the nurses and tried to keep House calm and conscious.

"House, I'm here."  
"I was wrong, it's not Hep A. I don't know what this is."

His BP suddenly plummeted due to the loss of blood and he fell unconscious. Cuddy swung her head round looking at the four doctors standing in the doorway looking on in shock.

"Still think this is vicodin abuse?"


	30. Chapter 30

__

Here's the next update. I would love to say I know all this medical jargon and scientific diseases but I am googling much of it lol. Although I did study biology and was quite good at it writing a piece on infectious disease specifically. That's quite shameful really lol!

_Thanks so much for your reviews! Love reading them! Hope this chapter lives up to the rest!_

_Will House be ok?_

* * *

Darkness lingered on the faces of Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Foreman who were all sitting around the large table in their diagnostic room. Night had fallen in Princeton and the office was void of light apart from the rays beaming in from the hallway. Cuddy was standing directly in front of the whiteboard staring at a list of symptoms, rubbing her forehead desperate to diminish her growing migraine.

**Fever  
Nausea  
Vomiting  
Liver Failure  
Bleeding eyes/nose  
Tiredness**

She turned around a grabbed a pile of files that where next to the computer and put them on the table.

"What are these?" Thirteen asked.  
"Patient files of everyone House came into contact with last week."  
"I'm almost thankful he avoided it as much as possible otherwise this pile would be ten times more." Taub added.

Kutner let out a small laugh as he quickly counted them. "He only saw fifteen in a week. That's brilliant."

Cuddy glared at him.

"I mean for us... now to diagnose. Not normally when he avoids, because... that's... not good." Kutner struggled to find the right words under Cuddy's stare.

"Here." Thirteen suddenly said finding a patient file. "Woman came in suffering from fever and tiredness."  
"This guy came in vomiting and fever." Taub read another file.  
"And this guy felt nauseated." Foreman added. "All written off as colds, because they are."

Cuddy rubbed her hand up and down her face. She was exhausted. Where was House when she needed him? The only guy who could diagnose this was unconscious!

"Ok, let's think. Not many diseases cause that much bleeding from the nose, let alone the eyes so that narrows it down. Suggestions?"

"Scleritis?" Wilson suggested walking into the room.  
"Wouldn't account for the high fever." Foreman added.  
"Surprised to see you here." Cuddy turned to look at him.  
"I'm sorry. I just always thought the day he'd develop liver damage would be from the vicodin, I came to terms with that years ago. I shouldn't have ruled everything else out."  
"No you shouldn't."  
"Yellow fever?" Kutner suddenly said.  
"There hasn't been a case of that in the States for years. And it's not like he's been to Africa or South America recently." Wilson shot it down.  
"I know, but nothing else fits. There are only what, half a dozen infectious diseases that account for bleeding eyes."  
"Why yellow fever and not the other five then?" Taub asked.

Cuddy looked down to the ground. "Because the other five are almost always fatal."

"Wait, why are we assuming it's infectious. Leukaemia?" Thirteen suggested looking up at Wilson.  
"That would account for the eye bleeding." He replied  
"But not the liver failure." Taub added.  
"Yes, it can do. It's rare but possible."  
"A fever of 105 though?" Cuddy asked worriedly.  
"It's worth a shot isn't it?"  
"I guess. Well anyone else have any other ideas before we test?"  
"Trichinosis?" Taub suggested.  
"He hates pork." Cuddy said ignoring the stares she received from his team.  
"It can be caught from wild game." Foreman suggested.  
"No, it wouldn't cause liver damage."

"Unless..." Taub began. "The liver damage is from the vicodin abuse."  
"Oh not this again." Cuddy's migraine was getting worse.  
"What if he has Trichinosis with liver damage."  
"You want to scrap a symptom and write it off as something else?" Foreman asked. "As a mere coincidence?"  
"It's possible."  
"House would call you a moron." Kutner added.  
"He is a moron." Cuddy was now angry. "Test for leukaemia then if that's negative we'll test for the infectious diseases."

The four left quickly. It didn't take all of them to do the test but they didn't fancy being around Cuddy with the mood she was in.

"Knowing that he hates pork is more than a boss, employee relationship." Kutner realised as they stepped into the lift.  
"They have known each other for twenty years." Foreman added.  
"Yes, but I can't think how that would come up unless you are going out for a meal, or being cooked one."

* * *

"I am sorry." Wilson was desperate for Cuddy to believe him. They were still in House's diagnostic room. Cuddy remained staring at the symptoms.  
"I know. But I don't think it's just me you need to apologise to."  
"As soon as he wakes up."  
"How must he have felt Wilson?" Cuddy spun round looking at him. "Knowing his best mate not only didn't believe him but gave up on him completely?"  
"I said I'm sorry. What else can I do? I feel terrible. I've watched him for years down those stupid pills like they are bloody candy. I just knew that one day his liver would fail. Just not like this..."

Suddenly both their pagers went off and they looked at each other knowing full well who the emergency was about.

As they reached his room his team were standing around a still unconscious House.

"This isn't Leukaemia." Foreman said pointing to a rash that covered the majority of House's body.  
"Leukaemia can cause a rash." Wilson began.  
"Not like this... look."

Foreman turned House on his side to show the rash was more intense on his back. He got out a scalpel and ran a small slit under a thin layer of skin. It began to bleed profusely.

"The rash is blood in the skin. That's not Leukaemia." Foreman repeated as he stopped the bleeding. "It's an infection."

* * *

"We should search his home." Taub said now back in the diagnostic room.  
"Where else has he been recently?" Thirteen asked but to no one in particular.

Cuddy sighed wishing she had now opted to talk to House first when he woke instead of Wilson. She knew they had to work some things out though. House had woken about ten minutes after they found his rash and Wilson stayed behind as the others made their way back to the diagnostic room.

"You better check my home too."

She knew she couldn't check it herself. It was her home for one, she couldn't be objective as well as the fact she hadn't had much sleep at all over the past week having so much work on. She felt like she could collapse from tiredness any minute.

"Why would we..." Taub began.  
"Just do it." She huffed and walked back towards House's room.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Thirteen asked Foreman as she lifted a cushion from Cuddy's couch. "A dead mosquito?"  
"That or mould."  
"Yes because mould causes bleeding eyes. The only things that fit are infectious diseases transmitted by mosquito. And the chances of that being yellow fever or worse is rare. Extremely rare. I think it's more likely what Taub said."  
"What vicodin abuse and something else?" Foreman asked as he searched her bookcase.  
"It's too much of a coincidence to be both those things."  
"Not impossible though."

* * *

"So how long do you think Cuddy and House have been a thing?" Kutner asked Taub as he searched House's bathroom.  
"Don't know and to be honest don't particularly care."  
"Really?" He walked back into House's lounge to see Taub searching.  
"No. It's a bad idea. He gets away with way too much already. If he's screwing the boss he might as well run the hospital."  
"I think it'll do them both good. Look at this." He said looking into a waste paper bin.  
"What am I exactly looking at? The half eaten chocolate bar or dirty tissue?" Taub asked confused.  
"The plaster. If he has a recent cut that could be the way the infection got in."  
"Yellow fever is transmitted by mosquito."  
"What if it's not yellow fever."  
"It's something worse."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure they are not Cuddy's." Thirteen said pointing to some men's clothes that were folded neatly on a chair in her bedroom.

Foreman lifted the t-shirt that was folded on top with a black Jack Daniels logo.

"I think Kutner's suspicions have now definitely been confirmed." Thirteen smiled.  
"It would also explain his recent promptness in getting into work."

Suddenly both their pagers went off.

"It's Cameron." Foreman said reading the page.

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling?"  
"Peachy."  
"Want to help us out here?" Cuddy asked.  
"Still not figured out what's wrong with me then?" He asked attempting to sit up.

Cuddy placed a hand on his chest.

"Just lie down. I don't want your BP to suddenly plummet again."  
"Let me guess, you ran a test for Leukaemia."  
"No."  
"Really?" House was shocked.  
"When we saw the rash there was no need."  
"So now you're thinking infectious, but something rare as there's only about half a dozen diseases that fit with bleeding eyes. Kutner suggested yellow fever. But you think he's wrong."  
"How did you know it was Kutner?"  
"He's always the optimist. I can tell you Taub thinks it is a coincidence, and I have an infection as well as liver damage due to the vicodin."

She shook her head in amazement and House smirked smugly.

"I hate that smirk." Cuddy laughed. "You think you're so right."  
"Well I am, aren't I."  
"Unfortunately."  
"You think it's worse."  
"Yes. The chances of a mosquito carrying the disease here is rare."  
"I like rare. Preferably when it's not happening to me, but still."  
"Did any of your clinic patients leave the Country recently?"  
"Like I can remember that."  
"House just think."  
"I think one may have. No idea who though."  
"I'll look over the files."  
"You may have a problem there."  
"Why?"  
"I usually write down symptoms, not so much patient history."  
"Why an earth not!" Cuddy asked surprised she had never noticed this before.  
"Everybody lies."

Suddenly Cuddy's pager went off.

"What's wrong?" House asked seeing her face fall.  
"It's from Cameron. Someone has been admitted with similar symptoms to you. I'll be back in a bit."

She went to kiss him on the forehead but he moved out the way.

"We don't know if this is infectious and if it is, how infectious. Seeing as we may have another case maybe its best you guys take better precautions."

She nodded and left the room to head down to the ER.

When she was waiting for the elevator she heard a crash behind her. One of the nurses had fallen to the floor and began convulsing. Cuddy ran over to help the other nurses who already were trying to keep her as still as possible.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked.  
"She had a temperature and was sick about ten minutes ago. She was about to head home." A nurse informed her.

Cuddy opened the nurse's left eye.

"Oh god." Cuddy sighed. "She's jaundice."

* * *

An hour later, House, the nurse and the woman who had been admitted through the ER had been quarantined. All were fast asleep, tiredness being a key symptom. The hospital itself had to close down temporarily until the exact disease was discovered. No one was allowed in or out.

"It can't be airborne." Cuddy said sitting around the diagnostic table staring at the board. It had been separated into three sections for the three patients. The only difference between all three was convulsions. House hadn't had any- yet.

"I agree." Wilson nodded. "More people would be ill."  
"Maybe they are, it just takes a while." Cameron had joined in. There wasn't much else to do.  
"That nurse was helping when House bleed through the eyes." Cuddy told them.  
"And House has a cut." Kutner added. "I checked him out as soon as I got back from his house. He has a small paper cut on his finger."  
"I think it's safe to say it's transmitted through bodily fluids then." Wilson concluded.  
"What's the woman's name?" Kutner asked.  
"Sarah Kipling." Cameron replied.  
"Yes. She was a clinic patient last week. Complained from a fever and tiredness. House wrote it off as a cold. Wait look..."

He put the file in the middle of the table.

"He started writing symptoms but it's half completed."

_Moron has a cold and has come in here to waste my time. Now talking about some crap about visiting family and that's where she started feeling ill but never left Country. Apparently she doesn't know where she went as her Husband drove and she was asleep. I think this person needs to go to the psych ward because if you don't know where you are travelling to, or even ask when you are there you are truly an inadequate human and should be in some sort of asylum away from others who you may cause harm to.  
Now showing me a cut on her hand which she undoubtedly got from reading some awful woman's magazine filling her mind with more useless junk. I kind of like just writing while she talks complete crap, might do this with all clinic patients from now on. Now she's complaining about..._

_She-devil has just walked in! Mayday! Mayday! If I carry on writing she may..._

The 'may' in the sentence was all blurred.

Cuddy hit her hand against her head.

"I pulled it from his hand when he wasn't listening to me."  
"We need to speak with her." Wilson decided. "Find out if she did know where she went."  
"No can do." Chase appeared at the door, having heard most of the conversation. "Sarah's dead."


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry this would have been up earlier but had such a busy weekend and just watched Episode 21 of House Season 5- Yes that's how far behind the UK is!! ggggrrrr!  
Luckily for me I watched the eps online a day later they were on in the US lol. Just hope I can find a site to see the 2 hour special! eeee!_

_Anyway... next chapter!! Thanks so much for your reviews again!_

* * *

House watched on as two suited doctors put Sarah's body into a body bag and took it away.

He was scared. He knew he may die but the thought had never properly sunk in until he saw the result of the disease, the same disease he had.

Suddenly the nurse beside him began to convulse again and more suited nurses came in to attend to her. House was puzzled. He understood why Sarah was worse than him, she had had the disease longer, but how comes the nurse seemed a lot worse and she only began presenting symptoms a couple of hours ago.

He saw Cuddy make her way towards the room. He couldn't help but think how exhausted she looked. It was now the early hours of the morning, and looking at the bags under her eyes, it was evident she hadn't got any sleep. He felt a slight pang of guilt for making her job harder the previous week causing her to do a lot of the work while she was at home. And if she wasn't working she was keeping him entertained.

He longed to kiss her. Tell her everything was going to be ok, but it would be a lie and put her at risk. He had no clue if he was going to be alright or not.

"You look like crap." He told her as she stopped on the opposite side of the glass.  
"Could say the same to you."  
"I'm assuming cutting into the dead chick is a big no no."  
"We are only assuming this is caught through bodily fluids, still could well be an airborne disease."  
"So sex is off the table."  
"For now..." She smirked as she made sure no one was around before she answered. Although she was pretty sure the whole hospital was now aware of their relationship. "For you anyway. Wilson can satisfy my needs while you're laid up."  
"You're lucky I'm confined to this room."  
"Or what?" Cuddy asked.

House just smirked his trade mark grin.

"Now when I come in there, it's going to seem like I want more than just trying to cure you." Cuddy smiled.

She was grateful they kept up their banter but House could tell her smiles and laughs were purely masks hiding the hurt and fear.

"Why are you coming in here?" The was an air of urgency in his voice.  
"I need to run more tests. Apparently you have scared off a large majority of the nurses. You either get me or Wilson."  
"Make sure you suit up."

He cursed himself inwardly for that comment. Of course she was going to suit up. That was a pathetic thing to say he thought, and all it done was make him blush at his sudden caring persona.

She nodded and he was grateful she didn't comment on it. This was another reason he loved her, she understood him totally he thought. Wait, did I just say love, he asked himself.

That's when it hit him. He had never been scared of death, but never wanted to die particularly, yet never cared if he did. That was now all different. He had a reason to care if he died. He would leave Cuddy alone. He had a reason to live.

"Pass me her chart." House stated rather than asked as Cuddy finally made her way into his room. The nurse was still unconscious after her sudden convulsions.  
"You should be resting."  
"Either pass me her chart or I'll get up and get it myself."

Cuddy sighed and handed him the nurse's chart.

"You're kidding right?" House asked looking at her chart as Cuddy began taking more blood samples as well as routine tests.  
"What?" She was confused.  
"She has Lupus."  
"Yes, she had it before she got this. Whatever this is."  
"I've never met anyone with Lupus."  
"Well you have now."  
"That makes sense."  
"What does?"  
"That she is in a worse state than I am."

Cuddy looked at him worriedly.

"I wouldn't say that." Her stomach flipped when she saw some blood leaking from his eye socket again. Not nearly as bad as before but it's still not a good sign. She grabbed some tissue and wiped it dry.

"We're thinking it's transmitted by blood and bodily fluids. Sarah was..."  
"Who's Sarah?"  
"Your clinic patient you had last week who just died." She said with an annoyed tone that he was unaware of the patient and his previous run in with her.  
"I thought I recognised her."  
"Anyway... She had a cut on her hand. You have a paper cut on your finger..."

House looked at it remembering he had cut his finger on a journal he was reading.

"And Debra," Cuddy looked over at the nurse. "Also has a cut on her arm. All three of you have been in contact with each other whilst bleeding."  
"I'm guessing Kutner's Yellow Fever is off the table then."  
"With the antibiotics you're on, you're temperature would have gone down by now. And the bleeding stopped." She rubbed more tissue along his seeping eye.

She grazed his stubble affectionately. She longed to kiss him, tell him everything would be alright.

"You're temperature is on the rise again." She looked away from his eyes, which had lost the brightness she loved, and towards his monitor. It read 102.

She sighed. "You haven't eaten pork by any chance have you."  
"I hate pork!"  
"I know but..."  
"Everybody lies." He finished for her slightly angered. "Cuddy, I'm not lying. I'm guessing you're thinking Trichinosis?"  
"I was hoping actually. That's easy to cure."  
"No. I haven't eaten pork. Search my apartment if you don't believe me."  
"I do believe you. You know I do."  
"You've already checked my apartment haven't you."  
"No."  
"Liar."  
"No I'm not. I never searched it."  
"Taub and Kutner did didn't they."  
"Yes." She said now smiling at how he guessed which two. "How did you..."  
"You're not a big Taub fan so would much rather him not search your house. So you thought Thirteen as she's the closest thing to a girl and Foreman who you trust."  
"How did you even know they looked in my house?"  
"Because you knew they had to since that's where I have been spending most of my time. So now the whole hospital probably knows we're sleeping together."

They looked at each other silently. Cuddy looked away, unsure if House was happy or not everyone knew or if he wanted it kept a secret. When she looked back his eye was bleeding again and his temperature 103.

"What was my CBC?" He diverted.  
"Low."  
"How low?"  
"Not drastically but..."  
"Run another test."  
"Why what you thinking?"

He felt his throat. It was swollen. He was so tired, muscles and joints ached and he could feel his temperature rising again. The machine beeped 104.

"We need cooling blankets in here and more ice cold saline!" Cuddy called out now desperately searching for tissues as House's eyes began to bleed more rapidly.

He reached out his hand and grabbed hers, as she used her other hand to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be ok." She reassured.  
"You don't know... that." House's breathing began to increase. "Run a... an... anti..."

Suddenly House fell unconscious.

* * *

"If he asked for his CBC to be checked again I reckon he's thinking Dengue Fever." Foreman began when Cuddy had him what House had said. "Especially if we assume he was going to say antibody titer test."  
"That's what I thought. I sent Thirteen, Kutner and Taub to run the tests."  
"You should get some sleep." Foreman suggested trying to take Cuddy's mind off the other possibility.  
"Can you run blood cultures for Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever?"

She collapsed on House's comfy chair in his office. She needed to sit down and saying that diagnosis physically made her feel sick.

"Cuddy." Foreman walked over to her. "The chances of it being that are so rare. Even rarer than Dengue Fever."  
"I know, but his chances haven't been great recently have they."  
Foreman sighed. "I'll run the tests."

* * *

"His fever is 106." Wilson called out. He had gone down to keep House company while results were coming in. He had told Cuddy to get some sleep.  
She did as she was told but laid in House's office throwing his oversized tennis ball up and down in the air. How could she sleep? She only laid there for fifteen minutes before giving up and making her way back down to House's room.

As nurses rushed to get House's temperature down with Wilson assisting, Foreman was also on his way to House's room and collided with Cuddy.

"It's Dengue Fever." He said impossibly fast as he picked himself and pulled Cuddy up off the floor.

She felt relief wash over her. It wasn't good news, not by a long shot but had it been Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever, it's ninety percent fatal.

"How bad?"  
"Bad." Foreman looked to the ground. "His CBC is low, too low. All we can do is put him on a higher course of fluids and acetaminophen."  
"Oh god."  
"What?" Foreman asked worriedly.  
"We put him on a new course of medication."  
"So?"  
"It contains aspirin."  
"Shit." And with that both Cuddy and Foreman began to run to House's room.

As they reached it they saw nurses were crowded around his hospital bed with House's screams drowning out the sounds of the machines.

"What's happening?" Cuddy shouted through the glass.

Wilson turned to face her covered in blood.

"He's losing way to much blood again!" Wilson shouted at over House. "His temperature is 106 and he has a violent migraine."

Cuddy got a glimpse of House. He was sat up in bed clutching his head and screaming in pain. The blood was literally flowing from his eyes and nose.

"Wilson, take out his IV!" Cuddy shouted back and ran into House's room unprotected.  
"Cuddy what are you doing?"

She ran past him and ripped out his IV causing House's scream to increase in volume for a second.

"I'm here." Cuddy said trying to calm him as best as possible.

He still sat upright clenching his head.

"The fuckers won't give me morphine!" House shouted.  
"I'll go get it." Wilson said assuming Cuddy knew what House had as she had come in unprotected and hadn't said no to the morphine straight away. However as he turned Cuddy grabbed his wrist and mouthed 'sedative' to him. She knew it was best to string House along as he would be unbearable to disagree with when he was in this amount of pain.

He nodded in understanding.

"What... is... it?" House asked through clenched teeth.  
"Dengue's fever."  
"How... bad?"

She rubbed his back up and down but before she could speak, monitors began to go crazy. She followed the sound and the nurse Debra had begun to convulse again. The nurses were still in the room so immediately began to tend to her while Cuddy stayed with House.

He grabbed her hand as the pain began to subside.

"We'll put you on the right medication." She said not really answering his question. He noticed this but didn't press further. He was just glad she was there and the pain was starting to become a dull ache.

"I'm tired."  
"Then sleep." She smiled at him.

He hated that smile. Although it didn't show pity, it hid fear and he hated the fact it was him making her feel that way. He was also scared. If he slept, he may never wake up. He knew it wasn't good news by the way Cuddy diverted the question, but he was so tired. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer.

He looked at her longingly and she knew exactly what he was saying.

"I'll stay."


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry guys it's been a long time! Had quite an eventful week with three friends celebrating birthdays and me sporting three seperate hangovers lol!_

_Anyway, this story is coming to a close and there will only be one or two chapters after this one i think. Unless any more ideas pop into my head.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the great reviews!_

_So we know what House has got but will he be ok?!?_

* * *

House's bleeding stopped immediately once put on the right medication. Although his CBC was low, he hadn't convulsed which was the next stage of the disease. The nurse Debra however, was in trouble. The medication didn't seem to be having an effect at all.

Once the disease was realised, they knew that it was transmitted through the blood so were able to move them both into their own separate rooms.

When House woke he felt dazed and confused. He definitely wasn't in the room he fell asleep in and it was taking a lot longer for his eyes to focus. He tried moving his arm; it felt numb and awfully heavy but managed to reach up and feel his scruff. There had definitely been growth, he estimated two days worth at most.

He looked around and saw the one person who had been in all his dreams since silently asking her to stay. Cuddy sat curled up and fast asleep in a visitors chair in his new room. The blinds were closed and the moonlight shone through his window lighting her up beautifully.

She was wearing purple scrubs and her hair was matted yet not greasy House thought. She must have taken a shower but by her attire he guessed she had never once left the hospital since he fell unconscious. The thought made him smile. His smile turned into a frown however when he suddenly noted on how pale and skinny she looked. Since starting back at the hospital now nearly two weeks ago, she had been working constantly. Then what happened to him as well as running a hospital obviously began to take its toll on her. He guessed she hadn't had a proper meal in days. He cursed himself inwardly as he blamed himself for causing her so much pain and worry.

"Nice of you to finally wake up." He heard a voice quietly say and that's when he noticed he had been silently watching Cuddy ever since he woke. He spun his head around to see a smirking oncologist.  
"Well I knew this place couldn't last that long without me. The mortality rate would sky rocket."  
"Because no one is as great as you." Wilson said sarcastically.  
"Glad you know it." House took it as a compliment.

Wilson shook his head laughing as he made his way over to his bed. He pulled out a penlight from his doctor's coat. House sighed, he hated this test; he thought it pointless especially as he was a doctor himself. All it seemed to do was induce a headache.

"I check out don't I?" House asked already having mentally assessed himself.  
"Yep. We ran some more tests on you about half an hour ago. Seems like the medication is working and you should be out of here in a couple of days. Then its bed rest for a few more."

House smirked.

"OK."  
"OK?" Wilson asked stunned. "I'm delegating that you must stay in bed and your ok with that?"  
"You're the doctor."  
"Actually Cuddy's your..." Now he understood. "When I said bed rest, I meant rest. No sex."  
"Wilson. I'm sorry I just have never thought that way about you. I'm a twin man." And he nodded his way towards Cuddy.

Wilson shook his head again smirking all the while.

"How long has she been sitting there?" House asked.

Wilson was surprised to hear concern in his voice rather than annoyance. He would usually call someone a moron to sit by an unconscious body for days on end.

"She's been by your side the whole time. Except to pee, shower and eat of course. Although she'd bring her food up here. You've been out of it for two days."  
"I'm hungry."  
"You just missed evening meals."  
"Like I'd eat that crap anyway."  
"I'll get you a Reuben."  
"Get two." House nodded his head in Cuddy's direction. "Veggie." He said referring to her.

Wilson nodded his head and made his way to the door when he heard House call to him.

"Wilson... I love you."

Wilson chuckled and left the room but just before he did, seemed to quickly glance over House's shoulder.

"Thought you only had eyes for me."

House spun round alarmed at Cuddy's sudden awakening.

"For the twins yes. Wilson's pistons however..."  
"Please, I'm fine not knowing about Wilson's pistons."  
"So that's no to the threesome?"

Cuddy chuckled while searching for a penlight. As she got one and leant over House, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wilson's just done that."  
"Just let me check."  
"You shine that thing in my eyes and there will be serious consequences."  
"Really?" Cuddy couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face.

He suddenly used his other hand to grab her other wrist and pulled her down to him connecting their lips in a fiery passion. He had missed the feeling of her on him and vice versa, it felt like days- literally.

They finally broke the kiss which seemed to last forever. Neither wanting to break but reluctantly for much needed air.

"Wilson said I need a lot of bed rest with my own personal doctor with me at all times." House pouted.  
"Exactly, rest. Not sex."  
"You should sleep." House noticed the bags under her eyes immediately forgetting his sarcastic comment in further worry for her.  
"So should you. Besides apparently I have to stay here with my own personal patient."

House moved along slightly, silently offering to share his bed. She was tired and not stupid, she wasn't going to pass up a chance of affection with Gregory House. She smiled and lay down beside him.

"Trust you to be the one to get a life threatening, extremely rare disease." Cuddy sighed grateful he was on the road to recovery.

He stroked her matted hair as the other hand lay protectively on her waist.

"Well I blame you."  
"What?" Cuddy looked up at him in pure shock.  
"If I wasn't picking up all those hours in the clinic..."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, blame the clinic."  
"I will."  
"I blame your stupidity."  
"What?" House feigned hurt.  
"You're the one who wasn't wearing gloves and writing silly comments in her file."  
"I think you'll find it was my silly comments that saved me."  
"Which wouldn't have been needed if you wore gloves. Sorry House, the clinic will be waiting when you return."

Cuddy heard him mumble something under his breath which made her chuckle as she rested her head back down on his chest.

She desperately wanted to talk to him about how he felt with the possibility of the whole hospital knowing about their relationship. She knew it'd be a wasted cause because he would never tell her or open up to her. He only did that when he chose to. She thought better not to press the matter; after all he was the one who moved over for her to lie beside him.

Her mind was whizzing of thoughts and her eyes began to droop that she didn't even hear House talking to her.

"Cuddy!" He rose his voice.  
"Sorry what?"  
"I said you're name like four times. What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing, was just dozing off." She half lied.  
"I don't mind the whole hospital knowing."

Cuddy opened her mouth in shock and looked at him. He was smirking. She loved the fact she hated his smugness.

"Stop doing that!" She said playfully.  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Knowing what I'm thinking." She said snuggling back down into his chest.  
"Stop being so predictable then."  
"Do you want to stay in this hospital bed any longer than you already have to?"  
"I don't know whether I'm scared or turned-on."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"They'll stick like that." He said knowing full well what she just did.

She playfully slapped his chest which brought a big smirk to House's face.

"So I was thinking we should move in together." House suddenly said out of the blue.  
"What?" Cuddy moved her head so she was looking at him now.  
"I'll move into your house of course. Get rid of that weird armchair in the corner so my piano can go there and I'm getting a decorator to re-do the bathroom. Purple? Come on."

Cuddy had a bemused look plastered on her face while her mouth hang open.

"Night Cuddy."

House put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

She suddenly got in a fit of giggles. House opened one eye to see her sitting up and laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Yes, I too often laugh when nothing is funny."

Cuddy laid her head beside House's on his pillow. He smirked at her.

"I'm not getting rid of the armchair." Cuddy smiled back. It was her way of accepting House's weird offer. Even though he never offered just assumed he would move in. That's what made Cuddy laugh. It was so House, yet she was still surprised.

"You are. It's ugly."  
"And I'm not re-decorating my bathroom."  
"I never said you were. Said I'd get a decorator."  
"You're going to get Dave to do it aren't you?"  
"Who's Dave?" He smirked.  
"The night janitor who..." Cuddy then realised he was kidding. "You know who Dave is."  
"Course I do. Gave him a grand."  
"To just move some furniture?"  
"Yup."  
"You're an idiot."  
"Idiot you love. Now who's the idiot?"  
"Idiot _you _love. Guess we're equally matched."  
"No way. I will always be miles out of your league."  
"Yes you will. I'm miles higher."

House just pulled a childish face at her which made her laugh. He loved that sound just as much as he loved getting her angry when asking for risky procedures. She turned away from him in response and rubbed her ass against his crotch which caused him to let out a spontaneous moan.

"Tease."  
"What I'm just trying to sleep here." Cuddy said innocently.

He wrapped his arms around her and took up one of his favourite positions- spooning Cuddy.

House noted her heartbeat and breathing were slowing. He started to feel equally as tired and felt himself struggling to give into sleep. The pair soon lost and were snuggled together in peaceful sleep.

If there were any doubts about the pairs relationship after the hospital discovered the team had to search Cuddy's home, there certainly wasn't anymore. Some nurses had glanced in to check on House to see the couple snuggled as one. Pages were immediately sent out and those who had free time or didn't quite believe what they read stopped by the room to confirm their suspicions.

It was official, House and Cuddy were in a relationship, together, having sex, sleeping together, friends with benefits, boyfriend and girlfriend, in love- these were just some of the terms the staff used. However they looked at it, they all knew one thing, no longer was this just a Boss/Employee relationship. One thing they were still unsure of however was how long had this been going on? Some guessed at years, others more correctly guessed months. By the pair's openness and closeness over the last couple of days, most people were sure it had been longer than days or weeks.

Wilson had stopped by about half an hour after they fell asleep. He knew House would be angry that his Reuben wasn't hot and call him an idiot for not waking him up, but the sight before him was worth the name calling later. So he left the food by the bed to go cold and let the pair sleep, they definitely needed it. The sleep they had been getting if any was never peaceful. Cuddy woke every ten minutes every time she tried to doze and House had either been unconscious or under medication. This was the first time in days they were at peace.


	33. Chapter 33

_Glad you guys are still enjoying this and thank you so so much for your reviews. The ending chapters will be lighter! Although when writing this another idea came to mind, lol I knew that would happen. So this won't be the last chapter!_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the day House started his recovery and the whole hospital discovered his and Cuddy's relationship. At first what seemed probably the greatest shock to many of the staff, was now the norm.

Possibly because things didn't really change; not at the hospital anyway.

House would still show up at ten generally, where Cuddy was in for half eight even though the pair were now living together. One small change was instead of House heading directly to the elevators he would head to Cuddy's office. Usually to make some sort of sexual comment about the night before, even if the couple didn't have sex.

"You're ass kept me awake all night last night so won't be able to make it in to do clinic work." House stormed into her office not really noticing the man sitting opposite her until he had finished his sentence.  
The man turned to look at him in disgust while Cuddy held her mouth wide open.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me." House began. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Doctor..."  
"House I know." The man finished. "Doctor Cuddy. I'm sorry I just can't donate my money to this hospital anymore. I think this guy has confirmed my doubts."

He stood as well as Cuddy who had a face showing sadness yet her eyes hid a lot of anger.

"I'm sorry to lose your business." Cuddy said professionally as the man shook her hand and left.

House had watched the man leave and as he turned back to look at Cuddy he gulped- he was terrified. She looked as if she was going to murder him right there, right now. She wasn't shouting, just glaring...

He opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing happened. He closed it again. She glared at him further, pressing for an explanation.

"So as I was saying before that guy rudely interrupted." House as treading on thin ice and was about to fall through it.

In truth, Cuddy had never seen him so dam hot. She wasn't as pissed as she was making out, she already knew she was about to lose the donors money even if House hadn't stormed in. Yet she wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. From his face she knew he was regretting his actions and currently feared for his life.

She guessed he'd only just got into work as it had only begun raining about ten minutes ago yet House was drenched. His now soaked t-shirt clung to his chest showing his toned abdomen. Droplets of water ran off his hair and down his face which he didn't even bother to wipe away.

Cuddy moved slowly towards him swaying her hips. House was both terrified- evident in his face and turned on- evident by the movement in his pants.

She walked right up to him, as close as possible without actually touching and stared deep into his eyes. House didn't know whether he was about to receive a slap or a kiss. He was terribly confused and it showed. Cuddy loved messing with him and she was good- after all she learnt from the master.

She slowly lifted her hand up purposely grazing his crotch as she did causing House to take a small sharp intake of breath. She laughed inwardly. She used her hand to throw back her own hair and with a final glare at him, walked past and left her office.

House stood bemused and erect.

* * *

"You're mean."  
"So is he."  
"I know. That's why you two are perfect for each other. Shame it took a psychopath, an explosion and a deadly virus for you both to finally figure it out."  
"Ok, ok..."  
"I mean, even the night janitor knew and he wears his pants backwards."

Cuddly glared at Wilson while she finished her last forkful of salad.

"His name's Dave." She replied causing them both to laugh.  
"So House thinks you are ignoring him."  
"Probably after the way I left..." She smiled "And didn't speak to him."  
"I can't wait to hear his side." Wilson laughed.

* * *

Wilson wasn't surprised when he came back from his lunch break with Cuddy to hear wood banging against his door literally two seconds after sitting down.

"Yes House?" Wilson called him in.  
"How did you know it was me?" House faked shock as he limped into the office.  
"You have something on your mind. Something that has totally confused you." Wilson said with confidence.  
"No." House lied.  
"You knocked on my door. Which means you weren't thinking of ruining my day or humiliating me in front of a patient. Which means you were thinking about something else."  
"You know that..."  
"Or should I say thinking about someone else. That one being Cuddy as I saw you peering over your newspaper and spying on us at lunch. So you are coming to me to get the 'gos' otherwise you'd be in your office getting inspiration from your oversized balls." Wilson interrupted.

House smirked.

"Grow up." Wilson chuckled.

"You didn't come to me though." House went off on his own conclusion.  
"What after lunch with Cuddy? Why would I?"  
"If something was truly up, you'd come to me and start lecturing me on how I've messed something up and I have to go fix it immediately. All I did was be myself, and as she loves that and you're not concerned... she's messing with me."

House smirked and stood to make his way out of Wilson's office.

"Where you off to?" Wilson asked knowing full well what the answer was.  
"To have sex in Cuddy's office of course." He replied.

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"In your dreams."  
"How do you know, you weren't there."

House left smirking while Wilson was now left with an image of the pair together in her office. As happy as he was the pair were together, he really didn't want the details in picture form.

* * *

House spied into the clinic seeing Cuddy working. He was sitting in the reception chair occasionally bobbing his head up and down to keep an eye on her. The new receptionist had heard rumours of House but when he offered to take over her job while she went to get some food she was extremely naive and took his act as generosity.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Doctor Cuddy." A woman said who was standing at reception giving House what seemed to be a disgusted look.

He looked down at himself. Ok he was unshaven, not wearing correct attire and had his legs propped up but that was him. He immediately disliked this woman. He noticed she was dressed well however and looked very well to do. She had brown curly hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes that reminded him of Cuddy yet her face was a lot thinner and pointier.

"She's in her office." House replied extremely politely.  
"It's through there yes?" She had obviously been here before.

House was about to reply when a tramp stormed up to her clutching her side demanding if she knew where the clinic was. The woman screamed.

"Ew, ew, ewww! Get this... this thing off me!"

House couldn't help but laugh. This woman was a complete bitch, he knew that now and was happy she was in discomfort.

"Hey!" House shouted getting the tramps attention. "Clinic's through there."  
"Thanks." He replied and stumbled his way towards it still clutching the vodka bottle he had when he walked in.

He looked back at the woman who was now straightening her outfit and got out a hand wipe from her purse and was cleaning her hands thoroughly.

"Doctor Cuddy's renovating her office." House lied. "She's using a substitute one at the moment. If you take the elevators to the basement and go down the corridor towards the very end door, two grey solid doors, down the stairs and you are there."  
"The basement?" The woman questioned.  
"Yes. It's not the middle ages. The basement looks very similar to this, decorated and everything."

The woman glared at him.

"So it's the ground floor?"

House rolled his eyes.

"Yes it's the ground floor, but when you go to the elevators the button will have a big B on it. Do you want me to write it down?"

The woman took his sarcasm as generosity assuming he meant directions. To his surprise she nodded. He found a piece of paper and won't something down extremely quickly and handed it to her.

She looked at the paper. It read 'B.'

"Oh you're hilarious." She glared at him and made her way to the elevators.  
"Thanks would be nice!" House shouted after her.

He was frustrated at the annoying woman and began to watch Cuddy again. He couldn't see her anywhere and was about to make his way to the clinic when he saw her burst through the doors. He sunk his head down so he was out of sight and saw her go down a small corridor that he knew only had three doors going off it. All supply rooms.

He got up and limped after her. When he reached the corridor he saw one door was slightly ajar with the light on. He snuck his hand into the room and reached for the switch and turned off the light just before he squeezed himself in and shut the door.

The room was now pitch black and echo's remained of Cuddy's initial scream.

"This isn't funny." She said, almost certain it was House.

He remained quiet and his back against the wall near the light switch.

"Come on. House? Where are you?"

She began to fumble remembering the wall was behind her so that's where the light switch would also be. She moved her hands across the wall when suddenly she came to something very soft against it.  
She screamed realising it was a person.

Suddenly two hands grabbed out clumsily at her but caught her right shoulder and left forearm. She now knew it was House, she knew his touch well. He moved his arms down to her hips and pulled her closer.

"You're not mad." He said.

She realised his mouth was right by her neck causing shivers to shoot down her spine.

"Oh I'm mad." She replied.  
"Mad, for currently grinding against my crotch whilst in the hospital during the day, but not angry."

She crashed her lips against his. She hated that all rational thought left her mind when he was around. Alarm bells went off in her head screaming and telling her she was in the hospital, the Dean can't have sex in a supply closet. Yet the thought just didn't seem to be processing. If anything it was making her even more turned on as she felt her hands moving towards his belt. She smirked while still kissing him when she felt he was already erect causing a similar smirk to graze House's face when she touched him.

They didn't even hear the door, the only thing they knew was their retinas were now stinging both removing their hands from each other and rubbing their eyes in desperate need to see who the intruder was.

"Christ sake you two." It was a familiar voice followed by the slamming of the door. "Thought you said you said you were going to have sex in her office."

Thank god it was only Wilson.

"Seriously House, think of dead kittens or something." Wilson said shielding his eyes from House's arousal as he spun around.  
"Sorry Jimmy, forgot it puts yours to shame."

Wilson tutted.

"If you guys got caught by anyone..."  
"I know." Cuddy cut him off knowing full well what could have happened. Even though everyone knew, having sex in the supply closet wasn't the smartest idea.

She straightened herself up and started to do up House's belt.

"Cuddy that's..." House began.  
"Not helping I know." She too, getting herself hot and flustered once more.

Wilson now stood with his back to the pair.

"Ok let's go." Cuddy said making sure she looked appropriate.  
"I'll catch you both up." House said still not having got rid of his erection.

Cuddy and Wilson chuckled.

"It's not funny, I was just about to get laid before you walked in."

Just as Wilson and Cuddy were about to leave Cameron walked in.

"Oh, sorry." She said nearly hitting Wilson with the door. She didn't think anything was up until she looked at House and something no one could miss.

"Oh, I... I was looking for... Cuddy... Sorry I didn't mean to... I'll go."  
"It's ok," Wilson began. "House just really loves the latex feeling from the rubber gloves."

House was actually a shade of red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Wilson, don't lie." House retaliated. "Truth is Cameron, we were about to have a threesome. You can join in if you like. Of course that would be a foursome, but hey, who's counting." He joked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as Cameron left her mouth hanging wide open at the seriousness of his invitation.

"Let's go." Cuddy said signalling for Cameron to follow her. Wilson also followed them out.

"See you in a bit House." And closed the door on his friend.

"What is it you wanted?" Cuddy asked as they stopped outside in the corridor.  
"There is apparently a woman in great distress. She was found screaming in the morgue."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hey guys, this is the final chapter of Painful Revelations!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story and will enjoy the final part!_**

**_Thank you so so so much for all the reviews. It was only my first fic so I was pleasently surprised to receive all the great comments, so many many thanks!!_**

* * *

"You paged mistress?" House entered Cuddy's office in his usual manner. He noted a woman was sitting opposite her at the desk.  
"You sent my sister to the morgue!"  
"What..." House was baffled until he saw the woman turn around and face him.

The woman's hair was now matted and her eye makeup ran down her face. House smirked looking at her. He didn't care if she was Cuddy's sister, she deserved it.

"In my defence I didn't know she was your sister. Didn't know you had such an anal sister, thought you were unique."

He received a glare from both of them.

"Ah see, now I see the resemblance."

"I want this thing fired!" Cuddy's sister shouted turning back to face her.

Cuddy looked at her in disgust.

"God Tina! You really think the sun shines out of your ass don't you."

House was shocked. She was taking his side.

"What?" Tina asked.  
"You look down on everybody!"  
"I do not!"  
"You do! Ok I'm not agreeing 100% with Dr. House's actions but I'm not disagreeing with them either."  
"You're saying that thing is a Doctor?" She signalled towards House.

House was getting irritated by being referred to as a thing and would normally step in and put her down, but he was kind of enjoying Cuddy's insults towards her own sister in his defence.

"Yes. _He _is. And a bloody good one too. Plus he earns triple your salary, something you can only wish of doing."  
"Well he should dress like one. He looks like a tramp."  
"You look like a slapper. I could point you in the direction of a street corner?"

House's mouth dropped. He knew she could be evil, but that was brilliant he thought.

"You bitch!"  
"Takes one to know one." Cuddy didn't care how immature she just sounded, her sister really wound her up at times.  
"I'll be back in a minute, I'm off to get some jello to throw on you two." House turned to leave.  
"You're staying!" Cuddy shouted.

By her tone House knew he'd be dead if he didn't stay and limped over to Cuddy's couch to get a better seat of the action.

"Why are you even here Tina?"  
"To visit my sister. Wish I hadn't bothered!"  
"Yeah right. You only visit me if you want something."  
"I wanted to take you to lunch, but forget it." Tina stood and straightened her outfit.  
"I don't doubt that." Cuddy said walking up to her.

Cuddy studied her face for a second when it finally hit.

"You want my car."  
"What?" Tina was awful at looking surprised.  
"I told mum that I was thinking of selling my car and treating myself to a new one. You heard and your here to take me to lunch to ask for it."  
"I can't believe you would think that!"

The conversation was getting heated and they were on the verge of shouting.

"I haven't heard from you in two years when I lended you a grand! Of course that's what you want."  
"Can I have the car?" House interjected.  
"Shut up!" Both women shouted at him.

House did as he was told for once. Having two women with Cuddy's temperament was enough to scare anyone.

"So?" Cuddy asked.  
"Ok I admit it that's why I was here! But I was going to offer you something in return." She smiled.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She replied with no enthusiasm.  
"Yes. You know Charles?"  
"Your husband?"  
"No, ex-husband. He passed away." Tina's smirk stayed.  
"I'm not surprised, he was 100 when you married him."  
"86 actually."

"Ok, I'm bored now." House interjected again trying his luck. "If you're not going to have a cat fight can I please go home."  
"House, it's the afternoon. Go to work if you're bored."  
"How does that cure boredom? My programme's on soon and it looks so much better on our TV than the crappy excuse for a TV in my office."

Tina turned back to Cuddy after looking at House.

"Our?" She picked up on it when he talked about the couple's TV.  
"Yes." Cuddy replied. "He's my..." She paused. They were in a relationship but never called him her boyfriend before and knowing House he wouldn't really like that term much.  
"Sex slave." House finished for her.  
"Hmm.." Tina looked at him with disgust. "Anyway. Charles is my new soon to be Husband, and before you say anything he's 40. Anyway, his friend is perfect for you. I was going to set you up."  
"I'm fine thanks. Last time you set me up the guy couldn't calculate how to split a bill that came to twenty dollars."  
"He was fit though."  
"I'm very happy with my... husband." Cuddy reluctantly spoke.

It's fair to say House's face was a picture of pure shock and confusion but he caught her look of "please play along." Normally he wouldn't and would love to just screw with her further but her sister was driving him crazy. He wished she was a guy so he could just smack some sense into her.

Tina looked at them both.

"Where are your rings?"  
"I lost it while fin..." House began.

Cuddy knew instantly what he was about to say and showed a face of disgust before cutting him off.

"We don't wear them at work as it gets messy. Don't want to ruin them."

"Ok." Tina believed them. To be honest she wanted to get out of there seeing she wasn't going to get Cuddy's car. "I best be leaving then."  
"If you have to." Cuddy said opening her office door for her.

Both women reluctantly hugged. She didn't hate her sister, just wished she wasn't such... well a bitch!

"Bye." Cuddy said a breathed a sigh of relief when she left.

"Thanks for that." Cuddy said passing House as she sat next to him on the couch.  
"No problem. Why the whole husband act though?"  
"Because she would never have let up on going to see her boyfriend's fit friend. I can't deal with her. She's such..."  
"A bitch?" House finished.  
"Yeah. Basically."

* * *

"Just watch the pasta."  
"Why do I have to do it?" House whined.  
"Will you answer the phone?"  
"Fair point."

Cuddy was preparing dinner when the phone rang. House sat at the counter playing his Gameboy not offering to help. This was House don't forget.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered in the hallway.  
"Lisa Catherine Cuddy why did you not tell me you were married?!"  
"Hi mom."  
"Well? Can I have an explanation please for why you married that employee of yours, House isn't it? I know you have always had a thing for him but..."

Cuddy looked up as she interrupted her mother. She could see House standing in the doorway to her kitchen holding another receiver with his hand over the mouthpiece. He looked at her questionably when he heard her mother say that last line.

"Mom, I'm not married."  
"But Tina said..."  
"I told Tina to get her off my back. How did you know it was House anyway?"  
"She described him as a tramp posing as a doctor with a limp."

House mouthed 'nice' to Cuddy which made her silently giggle.

"What do you mean it?"  
"What?" Cuddy was confused.  
"You asked me, how did I know it was House. You're together aren't you?" She stated rather than questioned.

Before Cuddy could answer, House shouted with his hand still over the mouthpiece of his receiver so it could be heard through Cuddy's but from a distance.

"Sex muffin! These whips won't lash themselves!"

Cuddy pointed towards House then with the same finger pretended to slash her neck, basically with the glare she was giving him, House was a dead man.

He gulped and limped fast towards the bedroom after putting the receiver back from the lounge.

"Lisa! Did he say what I think..."  
"Mom, he's joking."  
"So your with him?"  
"Yes."  
"How long?"

Cuddy's thoughts were going wild. How long exactly had it been now...

"Shit."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's been about four months. I was just shocked, has gone so fast. Look mom I got to go." Cuddy said hearing the pasta boiling over.  
"OK, well phone me soon so we can have a proper chat."  
"Sure thing. Love you."  
"Love you, Bye Lisa."

Cuddy placed the phone back and took a deep breath in as she hurried to turn off the pasta.

"HOUSE!!" She screamed heading towards the bedroom.

As she walked in she noticed the light was off and the room was empty. Suddenly she heard the door slam behind her and she was surrounded by darkness.

"House. I obviously know that's you."

He remained quiet as he made his way slowly over to her, abandoning his cane by the door.

"You're not mad." He breathed on her neck as he faced her.

She jumped back slightly and had a sudden case of de-ja-vu.

"What's this, re-enactment of the supply room?"  
"I guess you could say that," He said as he kissed her neck.  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you too."

They both smirked as they found each other's lips.

"I thought you were hungry. You pestered me for half an hour to make you food." Cuddy said as she pulled away.  
"I am, but now for something other than pasta."  
"How do you know you're going to get it?"  
"Because it's me, I always get what I want."  
"You can't always get what you want." Cuddy spun around and took a step away from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest in one swift movement.

"But if you try sometimes, you get what you need." He began kissing her neck again as he laid her down on the bed.  
"You're an ass." She smiled up at him.  
"Ass you love."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down on top of her into another air constricting kiss to prove in fact he was an ass that she loved.

--------------------

_Suddenly an overwhelming pain struck his stomach, thigh and head. He began to hear something, it was muffled at first... but he could swear he heard... was that the wombat he thought?_

"_Well done guys, now can we stitch him back up before anything else goes wrong. After that it's straight to the neurology. He needs a full work up, Cuddy's worried after he fell hitting his head."_

_Cuddy's worried about him? House thought. Suddenly a more pressing matter hit him. As his pain hit 10/10 on the scale he thought, stitch him up?!? Was he... no... he couldn't be..._

"_Wait what's this..." a nurse began._

_A tear fell down House's face out of the corner of his taped eye._

"_That's a tear," Chase began. "Shit! He's awake. House is awake."_

_Cuddy suddenly shouted over the telecom device. She was still watching._

"_Who the fuck administrated the dose to put him under."_

_A nurse slowly raised her hand._

"_You're fired!"_

_Go Cuddy, House thought still suffering through the pain. He was unable to move, he was grateful that someone had seen the tear that he didn't even realise he cried. It was just a reaction to the amount of pain he was in._

"_For fuck sake he's not on any pain medication yet! Put him back under!" Chase shouted._

_House heard Cuddy mumble something just as he fell back into unconsciousness..._

"_Please House, don't leave me..." Her voice faded......_

House suddenly woke up surrounded by darkness as he sat up in bed. The reminder of the amount of pain he was in when in surgery made his stomach churn. But a smile appeared on his face when he remembered what Cuddy had said to him as he was drifting back into unconsciousness.

He had refused to believe what he had heard even after talking to Wilson that time in the hospital...

"_You know how she feels about you, so if you feel the same..." Wilson began.  
"I don't know how she feels about me..." House interrupted.  
"Oh bullshit you don't."_

_House was taken aback by Wilson's sudden change of tone. He looked back up at Wilson._

"_You guys slept together, kissed her a few weeks ago and I won't be surprised if you have kissed since. Not to mention what she said to you while you were awake on the table."  
"How do you know about that?" House asked.  
"Chase was there and heard it too. So you can't deny it as a drug induced dream or anything. It started the rumour mills up again about you too."  
"I'm gonna kill that wombat."_

House smiled at the memory. He looked to his right to see Cuddy beginning to stir. She turned over and opened her eyes.

"You ok?" She asked sleepily seeing him sat upright staring at her.  
"Fine." He still had a smile on his face as he laid back down beside her, now facing each other. He put a hand on her bare back and gently rubbed up and down.

Cuddy turned to see the time. It was four am. She groaned as she turned back to look at House still smirking at her.

"Why are you up so early and why have you got that stupid smug grin on your face?" She smirked herself and raised an eyebrow. Her voice still groggy from not being fully awake.  
"Just had a dream, that's all."  
"About?" Cuddy was interested but closed her eyes. It always took her ages to fully wake up.

Before House could say another word he heard a light snore come from Cuddy's mouth.

He shook his head and chuckled. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Love you Lisa."

As he closed his eyes and began to drift back into a deep slumber he heard a very faint murmur...

"Love you too Greg."

**(No mean cliffhanger this time! Just Huddy! lol)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Footnote:**

Hey, sorry if there was any confusion on the last chapter!

It was all real, House was just dreaming about what had happened! You know you can have dreams about actual events.  
So no, nothing was fake, everything that happened did happen!

I hadn't ever revealed what Cuddy said to him while House was concious still on the table, so I thought it was a good time to do it. Basically he had never believed what he had heard until he dreamt about it again. Then looking over to see her sleeping in their bed together, he finally believed it and that's why he was smirking.

His dream was just a flashback of actual events!

Hope that clears anything up.

Thanks again to everyone who read this and gave AMAZING reviews!!


End file.
